The Same Dark Brown Eyes
by KendraBC
Summary: My first fanfic about about a young woman's connection to Sophie Devereaux.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story ever so please be kind and please review. I do not own Leverage.**

One more final and then she was out. Her high school career was almost over. She will go from boarding school to summer camp to a college university. Some school or camp has always been her home , if you could call it a home.

She was sitting there at her desk trying to concentrate on what she needed to study for her final even though she had already obtain all the information. Instead she found herself staring at the picture of the woman, the woman with the same eyes as her. One day during a rare chance she was able to stay home, or where her parents lived, she found this picture of this woman in her parent's room. She doesn't even know why she took it. Or maybe she does know. It could be the fact that even though she has never met the woman she felt some kind of connection to her. And the fact the woman had the same exact dark brown eyes she does; her parents don't have eyes like that.

Her phone began to ring, it was her mother.

''Hi mom.''

''Hi sweetheart, how are you? How is school?''

''I am okay, it's okay.''

She knew her mother could sense the sadness in her voice just like she could sense the sadness and pity in her mother's voice. She loved her mother, she really did. And she never doubted that her mother loved her. She just wondered why her mother allowed her father to always send her away. Her father couldn't bear to have her around nonetheless bear to look at her. She doesn't know why or what she ever did to have her father treat her that way.

''I called because I have some good news!''

''Really, what is it?''

''Your father's company is having this big dinner party this weekend and there will potential business partners and your father would like you to be there.''

''Why? So he can put on a show?''

''No… This is important to your father and he would like his family with him on such an important night. And you know how your father is, he does love you.''

'' I don't know.''

''Please. This would mean a lot to your father and to me. And we could spend some time and do some shopping!''

''Okay. I will go but I am doing this for you.''

''Okay, fine. A car will pick you up to take you to the airport tomorrow morning.''

''Okay.''

''Bye, I love you sweetheart.''

''I love you too mom.''

Now there she was in some fancy dress and trying to smile and pretend that everything was peachy keen. She had to make small talk and here assumptions of how she has a wonderful father and the perfect life. But in fact her father has said two words to her since she has been back and hasn't even looked at her. She wanted to get away from all this pretending and get some air then all of a sudden she saw her, the woman with the same dark brown eyes as her. She was even more beautiful in person. She looked like some kind of angel or queen, everyone around her was enchanted by her. She found herself just standing there from afar staring at the woman but then the woman's eyes met her 's and she could have sworn she said her name, ''Audrey.''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it. I do not own Leverage.**

''Audrey, sweetheart. It's time to take our seats for dinner.''

Audrey turned around to look at her mother. ''Oh okay. I will be there in a second.'' But when Audrey turned back around the woman from the picture with the same eyes as hers was gone.

''Sweetheart, what is it? Is everything alright?''

''Yes, everything is fine. Let's go eat.''

Audrey took her seat besides her mother and automatically looked around the table for the woman from the picture that she could have sworn that she just saw. But the woman was nowhere to be found. A part of her started to think that perhaps she imagined seeing the woman. During dinner Audrey was quiet and she could feel her mother's worried glance every once in awhile. After dinner her mother confronted her and asked if she was okay. Audrey told her mother she was fine and just tired and asked if she could be excused from the party. Her mother allowed her to go and then Audrey spent the rest of the night thinking about the woman from the picture and wondered if she was really there. Something that stuck out to Audrey was even though she has never met the woman before something felt very familiar about her.

…..

When Sophie Devereaux entered the dinner party and spotted the mark. Soon all eyes fell on her and she found herself surround by a bunch of rich men. She knew she shouldn't have worn that dress; she should have worn something more businesslike. She knew Nate wasn't too happy that she chose to wear that dress for someone or something other than him. He would get over it. As Sophie was trying to fend off the men and make her way towards that mark she could feel someone staring at her. She turned to see who it was and she couldn't believe her eyes. But it couldn't be. The girl did have the same eyes as hers; she had her dark brown eyes. But she's…. ''Audrey.''

''Sophie?... Sophie?... Sophie? What's going on? Is everything okay? Why aren't you answering me?''

The girl turned around to speak to someone so Sophie made a quick escape to get away from the men and answered Nate before he had a heart attack and she was sick of Nate screaming in her ear.

''I am fine Nate but I have to get out of here.''

''Why? What about the job and helping out the client? Did something happen?''

'' I just have to get out of here and take care of something. Sorry.'' Then Sophie took the com out of her ear and walked out of the party and made a beeline for Lucille. Before Hardison could ask what was going on Sophie demanded any and all information on Jack Walker. With the look in Sophie's eye Hardison knew not to question her any further and gave her what she asked for. Sophie was going to tell Hardison not to say anything but she knew better and just got out of there before Nate returned and demand what was going on.

Sophie spent the next few days trying to avoid the rest of team, especially Nate. She tried to learn all she could learn about Jack Walker and what he has been up to since the last time she saw him. She wanted to know everything especially about his family life. She read all the information Hardison had on his wife, Laura Walker. She was very involved in charities and she seemed like the perfect wife and mother. Sophie wondered what kind of person Laura really was and if she knew what kind of man she was married to. Then Sophie came upon the information she was really looking for, the information on Audrey. As Sophie was reading she couldn't help but to feel a since of pride, Audrey was a very smart young woman, she was the top of her class. Audrey's graduation was this weekend and nothing was going to stop Sophie from being there.

Sitting there in the back row and watching Audrey receive her diploma was one of the best moments of Sophie's life. Sophie was proud. Sophie decided that after the ceremony that she was going to try to get Audrey alone and confront her but then she made eye contact with Laura Walker. The woman had a look in her eye that was between worry and fear. Then something in Sophie told her that today wasn't the day Audrey would learn the truth.

…

A few days later Audrey was back at school. She was sitting there in her cap and gown surrounded by her classmates. It was graduation day and Audrey was happy to be getting out of that place. She will have no love loss for the school or her classmates. Audrey had made one friend out of the thousands of students that attended that school. Bella was her best friend and she is the only person she will miss from the years she spent at school. Everyone else for some reason was always cruel to Audrey. Bella said it was because they were all jealous. Audrey was the smartest person in the entire school, she was also the richest. It first it bothering her the way the other students treated her but after awhile Audrey chose to try to ignore it.

''Audrey Walker.'' Audrey stood up and walked to the stage to receive her diploma. Audrey looked into the crowed and she saw Bella with a big smile on her face. Then next she spotted her mother, of course her father wasn't there. Audrey didn't know why she was so surprised. Audrey's mother was the perfect picture of a proud mother, flashing pictures and trying to hold back her tears. As Audrey was exiting the stage she thought she spotted the woman from the picture in the back row but at the time she couldn't go investing if it was her or not. She was hoping the woman would still be there after the ceremony but she had a feeling that she wouldn't still be there. What Audrey didn't realize was that she wasn't the only person who spotted the woman in the back row, her mother did as well which caused her mother to become very worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thanks to all who have reviewed. It means a lot! Please keep them coming. I do not own Leverage. **

''Hardison, tell me that you found out where Sophie is.''

''Yeah…''

''Well, where is she?''

''It was hard tracking her down. She didn't take a com or her phone with her. Perhaps she doesn't want to be found or want us knowing what is going on. What if she is leaving again?''

Nate gave Hardison a look that said you better tell me now or else. ''Hardison! Where is she?''

''Okay okay okay! She is in Concord Massachusetts.''

''What is she doing there?'' Nate asked himself. ''Hardison, where is she exactly?''

''I don't know where she is exactly, she just arrived there this morning. And I can't seem to find any reservations in any of her alias at any hotels in Concord. So maybe she is just there for the day.''

''Did you find anything else out about Jack Walker? Could he be the reason why she is there?''

''No, just the information I have given Sophie. I am still looking now. I can't find any connection between Jack Walker and Concord. Oh wait! There is a connection between Audrey Walker, his daughter and Concord. She attends Concord Academy, or did attend. Today is the graduation.''

''Is there a picture of Audrey Walker?''

''No, looking now but I can't seem to find one. There isn't much information on her. She doesn't even seem to have a license on file. All the information about her is sealed, which is strange. All I can tell you right now is that she does well academically, she was top of her class each year she attended Concord Academy.''

''Okay, keep looking and try to unseal the files. There is something about Audrey. There has to be a reason why Sophie traveled all the way to Concord to attend her graduation. Hardison, get me a ticket on the next flight to Concord.''

''Hey look man. I don't think that is a good idea. We should talk to Eliot and Parker. If you go there you could just make Sophie mad and she could run even farther and we could never find her.''

''Hardison I am going whether you get me the ticket or not. I can very well get my own ticket.'' The look in Nate's eye told Hardison that nothing could talk Nate out of going. The man was angry and he wanted answers. Most importantly he wanted to see Sophie. Hardison knew better, Sophie meant more to Nate then he tried to let on just like Nate meant more to Sophie then she let on. Sophie meant a lot to all of them. If Sophie would leave the team again, Hardison was afraid that it would be impossible for the team to fully function again because their Mastermind would no longer be able to function.

''Okay fine but you know the rest of us are coming with you, right.''

''No. I am going alone.'' But Nate thought about it and perhaps if the rest of the team was there when he confronted Sophie it would be harder for her to run away and he didn't want her running any further. ''Okay call Eliot and Parker and tell them we are going to Concord. Make sure you get us all on the next flight out.''

…..

After the graduation ceremony Laura Walker made her way towards the woman in the back row. She knew who she was but what she didn't know was what she was doing there.

''What are you doing here? What do you want? You shouldn't be here.''

Sophie looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her. What she could see was the look a mother bear would have in their eyes if someone tried to harm their baby bear. She could tell this woman thought of her as some kind of threat and Sophie didn't know why. After all the woman in front of her is at fault.

''You know why I am here. I am here to see Audrey.''

''No, I don't. You have no right to be here. You walked away…''

''Wait, what? I did not walk away. I thought she was…'' Then Sophie could see that the woman in front of her didn't know the truth so Sophie was going to inform her of it.

It took some time and some convincing but eventually Sophie got Laura to believe what she was saying. They both knew Audrey deserved to know the truth. Laura asked if she could be the one to tell Audrey the truth and that it would be Audrey's decision on what she should do with the information. Sophie told Laura that she planned on staying in Concord. Laura suggested Sophie stayed at this bed and breakfast outside of town. Sophie thanked Laura for the suggestion and told her if Audrey would like to see her that is where she can be found. Sophie agreed and left before Audrey appeared.

…

Sophie found the cute and small bed and breakfast that Laura told her about. Once Sophie got in her room she laid on the bed and thought about the events of the past few days. She also thought about the team, about Nate. And about what they must be thinking. Then Sophie found herself drifting off to sleep and then she was awoken by the sound of a knock on her door. Sophie tried to get to the door as fast as she could hoping that it was Audrey but before she could even reach the handle the door flew open and she stumbled backwards because someone just embraced her she could tell by all the blonde hair in her face that it was Parker. Once Sophie has gotten Parker hair away from her eyes she was met by Nate's intense gaze.

…..

Audrey sat there trying to listen and make sense of the things her mother was saying to her. After her mother was finished she just started off into the distance. It was just too much information at once, she had so many questions. She wanted to ask them all but the one she chose to ask was, ''where is she? I want to see her.''

''I suggested that she stay at the bed and breakfast outside of town. She said when and if you are ready she would be staying there for a few days. Audrey, I am sorry. I love you sweetheart.''

Audrey finally looked up and could see the sadness in the eyes of the woman in front of her and all she could say was, ''I know.''

''Would you like me to come with you?''

''No. That's okay, I want to go alone.''

''Okay, if you need me at anytime just call me and I will be there.''

''Okay. Bye.''

''Bye.''

….

When Audrey approached the door of the woman with the same eyes as hers, she became very nervous but a big part of her knew she had to do this. She could hear voices coming from inside the room but decided to knock on the door anyway and the voices inside stop talking. The door was opened by a man with long hair and muscles and Audrey back away a little and became a little scared.

''Yes? Is there something you want?''

''Uhh… Yes is Sophie Devereaux here?''

''Who are you?''

''My name is Audrey and…''

''Eliot, let her in.'' said someone in a British accent from inside.

Eliot stepped aside and let Audrey into the room. There were three other people in the room other than Sophie and she could feel them all staring at her. Audrey became very nervous and wanted to get out of there but once she made eye contact with Sophie she became calm. She finally had the courage to speak.

''Is it true? Are you really my mother.''

''Yes. Yes, I am.''


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who have written reviews and thank you to everyone who has been reading my fanfic so far! I really appreciate it. Here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Leverage. **

''Wait! What?''

''Is this for real?''

''Sophie doesn't have any children!''

''How did this happen?''

''Is she really your daughter?''

''What is going on?''

''You do have Sophie's eyes. Did you steel them?''

''Parker! Hardison! Shut up!''

''Don't tell me to shut up man!''

''Oh I'm gonna tell you to shut up or I can just make you.''

''Oh really?''

Audrey just stood there watching the two younger men argue. She was also trying to move away from the blonde woman who would come close and look at her intently. She noticed the older man in the corner hasn't taken his eyes off her mother, Sophie since she arrived. Sophie however would look at anything but the older man. Sophie just stood there trying to figure out what to do or what to say. Finally the older man spoke but he did not take his eyes off of Sophie.

''Eliot! Hardison!''

Then the two men stopped their argument and turned to look at the older man. The older man still wouldn't take his eyes off of Sophie.

''Eliot, Parker and Hardison. We are leaving. We will give Sophie and Audrey some time.''

They all started to head towards the door when Sophie finally spoke. ''Nate…. Can you please stay?''

Sophie finally made contact with the older man, Nate and it was almost as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. Nate nodded. Eliot gave them both a look and then ushered Parker and Hardison out the door.

Sophie broke eye contact with Nate and approached Audrey.

''Would you like to sit down? Can I get you anything? You must have a million questions!''

''No, I don't want anything. I am fine.''

Sophie and Audrey took a seat on the couch while Nate set on the chair on the side.

Audrey had a million of questions but at the moment none of them came to her. She looked at Sophie, her mother. And she did have her eyes but she most certainly didn't steal them. How could anyone steal someone else's eyes anyway?

''Who were those people? Who is he?'' Audrey asked gesturing towards Nate.

''Well, the man who answered the door with the long hair is Eliot. The blonde hair woman is named Parker and the younger man is Hardison. And this is Nate.'' Sophie said as she looked into Nate's eyes.

''Is he your husband?''

Sophie looked at her daughter. ''No… No, Nate is not my husband…. So what did Laura…your mother tell you?''

''She told me that she really wasn't my mother but you were. She knew I had a picture of you. She said that my father told me that she took off and that you didn't want anything to do with me and that you didn't want to be a mother. She said that she didn't know that wasn't true. She said that you thought I was dead.''

''Yes… When you were six months old I went to go visit a friend when I returned… there were fire trucks and police cars everywhere… I stopped my car and I ran. At first they wouldn't let me through then your father told them who I was so they let me pass. The look… the look in your father's eyes. I will never forget that look. I asked where you were. He looked away from me and wouldn't look me in the eye. I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I asked again where you were, I started screaming at him. Then finally he told me he tried to get to you but the fire was too strong, he said he really tried. He told me that he was so sorry…. I never… I never felt that much pain before. I thought I was going to die right then and there. I could no longer face your father or see that place again. I never looked back….. I never forgot about you, I would think about you all the time. I loved you since the moment I knew you were growing inside of me. I wanted you so much, I wanted to be your mother more than anything. I have never stopped loving you or wanting to see your beautiful face one time. I would have given anything or done anything to make that happen. And now here you are right in front of me, as beautiful as ever. A part of died when I thought you were dead and the moment I saw you and knew you were my daughter that part came back alive. I love you Audrey and I am so sorry for everything. I should have known deep down that you were still alive and I would have never stopped looking for you.''

Audrey didn't know what to say. She could see all the pain and regret in her mother's eyes. She could also see the love. She knew her mother meant every word. Audrey knew that what happened wasn't her fault. But she also couldn't help to feel a little anger towards, she didn't know how she should feel or what she should say. She did know she was very upset with her father was causing all this. Why would he lie like this? Why would he tell her own mother that she was dead? She was confused. This was just too much all at once. Audrey then looked at Nate who was looking at her mother intently with sadness and familiarity. Like he knew what she is going through, like he could feel what she was feeling. It was clear that the man cared deeply for her mother, he loved her. She thought perhaps her mother felt the same about him, after all she did ask him to stay, she wanted him there, for him to hear what she would say to her. Then she looked back at her mother.

''So… what happens now?''

''Well… what do you want to happen?''

''I don't know. This is just so much at once. I don't know what to do or what to say!''

''Perhaps we should take it one day at a time. I know I would like to get to know you. We have a lot of time to make up for. If that is what you want as well.''

''I don't know. I think I would like to get to know you. I just would like some time to process all of this.''

''Of course. This is a lot for you to take in, for anyone to take in. I will give you all the time that you need. I will be here when you are ready.''

''Thank you. I think it is time that I go. Is there a number or somewhere I could reach you.''

''I plan on staying in Conord a few more days but I will give you a number where you can reach me and I will give you an addresses at where you can reach me.'' Sophie got a pen and piece of paper and wrote down the information and handed it to Audrey.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome… Audrey before you leave… may I give you a hug?''

''Okay.'' Sophie walked towards Audrey and embraced her, it took Audrey a few moments to hug her back but when she finally did Sophie couldn't help the tears that feel from her eyes. It was like the first moment Sophie held her daughter in her arms. Sophie knew right then and there that she had her daughter back and nothing would ever take her away again. Nate stood there and took in the sight before him. He could see an automatic change in Sophie, he knew she would not let her daughter go. The hidden sadness that he always wonder about was now gone. He soon felt his own tears fall from his eyes.

Audrey and Sophie were still in an embraced when the door flew open and in stormed a very upset Jack Walker followed by his frantic wife Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to all that have reviewed! Well I am on a role. I really enjoy writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it! I do not own Leverage. **

''Audrey, let's go. We are leaving. You are never to see this woman again. I don't know what lies she told you but none of what she says is true.''

''Lies I told! Audrey finally knows the truth. You are the one lying Jack!''

Jack was about to pull Audrey away from Sophie when Nate stepped in between him and Audrey and Sophie. Jack stepped back and decided not to test the man that he wasn't familiar with.

''Audrey, now! We are leaving!''

Laura Walker who has had quite a few shocks in one day. Between meeting her daughter's birth mother, finding out that she did indeed want her daughter and she was led to believe that she was dead. The pain that woman must have gone through, she couldn't imagine. And the fact that her husband has been lying to her for seventeen years. But what concerned her the most was Audrey. What she was going through and what she must be feeling. She must be so scared and confused. She wished she could take all that away from her. Even though she didn't give birth to Audrey she was still her daughter. She loves her more than anything else in the world, she hoped Audrey knew that. She wished she could take the pain that her daughter went through the past and the pain that she must be going through know. Her husband is the cause of the pain and a part of her let her husband cause that pain. She should have stood up to him and protected her daughter better. She is suppose to protect her daughter from all the bad things in the world. Laura made her way towards her daughter and she could see the devastation and pain in her eyes. She wanted to take it all away. So tried to help in the only way she could, she tried to stop her husband from causing her daughter any more pain.

''Jack, please. Don't do this. Look at Audrey. Can't you see she is in pain?''

''Laura get our daughter because we are leaving now!''

Audrey couldn't handle it anymore, she broke down. She stepped away from Sophie and embraced Laura, her mother. Even though she just learned that Sophie was the one who gave birth to her, Laura was her mother as well. Laura raised her, she was there when she needed her. She was her mother in every sense that counted. She loved her and she knew she always would.

''Mom. Please don't let daddy do this. Please make him stop.''

Laura tried wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes and then she looked her straight in the eye and lowered her voice so Audrey would be the only that could hear what she was about to say. ''Audrey. Sweetheart, listen to me. I am going to promise you something and I will never break this promise. I promise I will not allow your father to cause you any more pain or anyone else. I have failed you in the past but I will not fail you no more. Whatever you want to do, I will help you and support you in any way I can. I love you. Okay?''

''Okay. I love you too mom.''

Laura smiled at her daughter. ''What do you want? What do you want to do?''

Audrey looked into her mother's eyes, she knew what she was about to say would hurt her mother but deep down it was what she wanted and she knew her mother would understand. ''I… I would like to try and get to know my moth…. Sophie. I don't want daddy to keep me away from her any longer.''

''Then that is what is going to happen.'' Laura tried her best to hide the pain in her eyes because she didn't want to make this harder for her daughter than it already was. She made a promise and she was going to keep it even though in a way she would lose her daughter in a way. Laura looked towards the woman that brought her daughter into the world and looked into her eyes. She was trying to make sure what she was about to do would be worth it, that she was going to leave her daughter in a safe place. She got the confirmation she wanted. She then let her daughter go and walked pass Nate towards her husband.

''Laura, enough is enough. We are leaving. Audrey, let's go now.''

''Yes, Jack we are leaving but Audrey is staying here, with Soph… with her mother. That is what Audrey wants and that is what is she is going to get. You have caused her enough pain and I will no longer stand by and allow that to happen. If you intervene and try to stop this from happening I will go straight to the authorities and inform them of all your misgivings not to mention the fact that you faked your own daughter's death and kidnapped her from her mother.''

''Laura I will not stand for this! I will not be threatened by you.''

''I did not threaten you. I told you what was going to happen. Audrey is going to stay here and we are leaving.''

Jack was about to argue the point further but he saw a look in his wife's eyes that he has never seen before. He knew the misgivings his wife spoke of and until he took care of them he decided to drop it, for now. ''Fine. Audrey can stay… For now. This isn't over.'' Jack gave one last look at Sophie then at his daughter then he walked out of the room.

Laura let out the breath that she had been holding then turned around to face Sophie. ''I am sorry… I want you promise me you will take good care of Audrey and try to make sure nothing happens to her. She is a smart and wonderful young woman. I couldn't be more proud.''

Sophie approached the woman who clearly cared deeply about her daughter, their daughter. She knew that Laura wanted what was best for Audrey and Sophie wanted the same thing as well. She knew what the woman just did took bravery, she just had to let go of the most important person to her. The person she loved the most. Sophie took Laura's hands in her own and looked her in the eyes. ''I know. I am sorry too. I promise you I will take the best possible care of Audrey and I will my best to protect her. I look forward to getting to know the amazing young woman that you raised.''

Laura smiled at Sophie. She knew she was leaving her daughter in good hands. Laura let go of Sophie's hands and turned around to face her daughter. Laura took Audrey's face in her hands and tried to reframe from crying. ''Sweetheart. Do you know how much I love you? I love you so much, more than you will ever know. I have to admit that this is hard but I know you will be just fine. If you ever need me, just call and I will be there. I will always be there for you no matter what. I don't want you to be sad anymore, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You know where I will always be, right?'' Audrey touched her heart. ''Yes, that's right. I will always be there and I will always be with you. Be strong.''

Audrey couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. She hugged her mother and for a moment she thought she would never let go. She was going to miss her more than anything but she knew she had to stay. That was where she belonged at the moment. ''I love you so much mom. I am going to miss you. You will always be with me.'' Audrey finally let go of her mother and her mother took her face in her hands one last time and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Then she let her daughter go and headed towards the door. She paused for a minute and then turned around and looked at Audrey, she wouldn't say good bye because this wasn't good bye, she would see her daughter again one day. She gave her daughter one last look and then turned the handle to the door and got out of there before she could break down. This was the hardest thing that she ever had to do in her life but she knew her daughter would be just fine.

Audrey however couldn't do the same. She let it all out. She was crying so hard she could barely stand. She was about to fall when someone reached out and caught her. It was Sophie, her mother. Sophie tried to comfort her daughter the best way she could. Sophie tried to soothe Audrey and kept telling her everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay here is my next chapter. This one took me awhile to write even though it isn't that long. I just wanted it to be really good and do the best at expressing what each person felt. I hope it is okay. I do not own Leverage. **

A few hours later Sophie was finally able to calm Audrey down. Audrey was so worn out that eventually she fell asleep. Sophie laid on the bed besides her daughter not taking her eyes off her and running her hands through her daughter's hair. Nate occupied the chair beside the bed not taking his eyes off of the two women in front of him. Of course a part of him was angry. How could Sophie not him that she had daughter and the fact that she thought she was dead? Many times Nate opened up to Sophie about the loss of his own child, Sam. Sophie should have told him about Audrey. Why couldn't she open up to him the way he opened up to her? She tried and tried to get him to open up and all this time she should have been the one to open up. He would have understood. They could have helped each other. Well he could have helped her. Sophie did happen to help him. He was at more at peace with his son's death and more at peace with himself and it was all thanks to her. Nate was hurt that Sophie didn't tell him. Did she not feel comfortable opening up to him? Did she not know how much he cared about her? How could she when many times he often gives her the message he doesn't by treating her badly. But there have been times when he thought he did show that he cared. He needs to show her more often. Nate also felt happiness. He was glad that Sophie got the child that she thought she had loss back. He knew and understood the pain that Sophie went through when she thought her child, her only child was dead. Sophie may have been robbed of seeing her daughter grow up and missed a huge part of her life but she has her back. She can now build a relationship with her daughter and be there for all the things that will happen. Nate was grateful that Sophie had the chance. He only wished he had that chance as well with Sam. Nate's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Luckily the sound didn't wake Audrey. Nate got up to see who it was. It was the rest of the team. Nate went into the hall with the three younger members of the team so they wouldn't disturb Audrey. The girl has already been through a lot for one day.

Eliot, Parker, and Hardison each had many questions to ask but they didn't know which one to ask first and if now was the time to ask them. But soon Parker couldn't wait any longer.

''Is it true? Is that girl really Sophie's daughter? Why didn't Sophie tell us about her? Doesn't Sophie trust us? Doesn't she trust you? Why does she have Sophie's eyes? Did she steel them? Is she a thief too? Is she a grifter like Sophie?''

''Parker!'' Eliot and Hardison both said together. Parker gave them a look like you are just mad because you didn't have the guts to ask. Then she looked back and Nate waited for him to give her an answer to all the questions she just asked.

Nate let out a breath. He thought he should share some information with them tonight.

''Yes, it is true. Audrey is Sophie's daughter. I don't know why Sophie didn't tell us, tell me….''

The door opened and Sophie peeked out. They all turned to look at her but the only person she could look at the moment was Nate. She wasn't ready to face the others yet, heck she wasn't even ready to face Nate and to see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She would face the others eventually but she had to face Nate first. He would be the hardest and she felt he deserved to be told the truth first.

''Nate… Are you leaving?.. I was hoping we could talk.''

Nate looked Sophie in the eyes and he could see the pain, sadness, happiness, many other emotions but there was one that really stuck out to him. It was need. Nate could see that Sophie needed him. That meant something to Nate.

''No I wasn't leaving, I will be right in.'' Nate turned to the other members of the team. ''We talk tomorrow. Goodnight.'' Before any of them could respond Nate followed Sophie into the room and shut the door.

Nate and Sophie just stood there looking at each other. Then Sophie started to cry. She couldn't hold it anymore. Nate has seen Sophie cry before but not like this. Sophie never let herself before become that vulnerable in front of anyone before, in front of Nate before. Sophie was about to crumble onto the floor but then Nate filled the space between them and took Sophie into his arms. Nate rubbed Sophie's back and Sophie was able to calm down a bit but Nate still hung onto her.

''Nate… Nate I am so sorry. I should have told you…. I'm sorry… Sam. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just couldn't. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to tell anyone. But I should have told you…. I am sorry.''

''Wow. Three ''sorrys'' that must be a world record for you.'' Sophie looked up at Nate and gave him a small smile, Nate couldn't help but to smile back. Nate knows that it took a lot for Sophie to say that to him and he knew that she meant it.

''Why…Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood Sophie.''

''I know… I know you would have understood…I just… I couldn't face it. I pushed you to open up about Sam. I was hoping by getting you to open up about the loss of your child and deal with the loss and the pain… it would help me do the same. I knew how to help you… I didn't know how to help myself. There were a few times that I did want to tell you… but I didn't have the courage to do so. I didn't know how. But now I know I should have told you…. Nate…Nate I…I know I have no right to ask this of you… but… I need you… I am going to need your help. I need you to be there for me… to help me through this… Can you please do that for me?''

All of a sudden all the anger Nate felt melted away. Nate stared into the eyes of the woman in his arms. Sophie just spoke words that he has been secretly longing to hear. Sophie needed him and she admitted it out loud. He knew that it took a lot for Sophie to tell him that. They have been through a lot together. Sophie has helped in their time together more than anyone has ever helped him in his entire life. Despite the anger he felt before, he knew that he would try to help Sophie even if she didn't ask for it. Nate cared deeply about Sophie as a friend and perhaps something more. Nate pulled Sophie closer and kissed the top of her head and told her ''of course I can do that for you. I will help you in any way I can and be there for you ever step of the way.''


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 7, I hope you all enjoy. I do not own Leverage.**

A few days later Audrey found herself on the other side of the country in Portland, Oregon. Audrey was still trying to process everything that has happened. At times it would become all just too much and she would want to run back home and be with the mother she was familiar with. She missed her mother. But she stayed. That was where she needed to be. She needed and wanted to be around her I guess you could call her, her new mother. She is not too sure yet what to call Sophie. She wasn't quite comfortable yet calling her ''mom'' or ''momma'' or something of that nature. She still felt that Laura was still her mother and in a way she always would be because that was what she wanted and she knew that was what her mother wanted as well. But now she had another mother. One thing she knew for sure about her mother was that she loved her. That was the first thing she saw in her mother's eyes when she really saw her for the first time that night was love. Audrey just wasn't sure how she felt. She felt like she should love her mother too and she knew that eventually she would. But it would take time. Sophie was kind and patience and Audrey appreciated that. She also was trying to get used to the other people in her mother's life, especially Parker. She felt bad for admitting this but something about the woman was off. She would often just sit there and stare at her and then she would stare at Sophie. When she was sitting next to her mother, or near her Parker would stop whatever she was doing and she would just stare until Sophie yelled at her to stop. It was kind of creepy. Sophie asked Parker why she kept staring at her and Audrey and Parker said it was because she couldn't get over the fact that Audrey looked like Sophie and how they could have the same exact eyes. Sophie told her it was because of genetics and she was sure Parker looked like one of her parents. Parker did not like hearing that too much. Audrey could tell that Parker liked Hardison and Hardison liked her back. Hardison was the first person she started to feel comfortable around. She guessed it was because he was the closest to her age and at times he would act younger than she was. Hardison amused her. They would have these silly little contest where if she or the computer could find out an answer faster. Hardison couldn't get over the fact that Audrey was extremely smart. Parker at first wasn't too pleased with the time Audrey spent with Hardison but soon realized that nothing would ever happened because nothing ever would happen. Audrey most defiantly had no interest in Hardison in that way. He was just fun to be around. And there was Eliot. At first he scared her but soon she realized that unless she was causing or planning on causing any harm to her mother, Nate, Parker or Hardison she had nothing to fear from Eliot. In fact he also started to become protective over her. Eliot also needed a haircut and Audrey would often inform him of that fact. He would just scowl and walk away. But the person Audrey found herself paying the most attention to besides her mother was Nate. She loved the way Nate would look at her mother. Sophie had told her that she and Nate have this long history together and only recently they started to figure things out and perhaps they were finally in a relationship. If she didn't know any of this she would have sworn that they were both madly in love with each other and they have been married for many years. They have not been married, not yet anyway but she still believed they were madly in love with each other no matter how hard Nate and her mother would try to deny it to her or themselves. Deep down they knew this to be true. Her favorite thing about them would be their looks they would share; it was as if they would have these conversations with just their eyes. Her parents never had that. Audrey would try to catch every time Nate and her mother would have an eye conversation. She could see they had this deep connection that she has only ever witness in some sappy romantic movie. It was like magic. They clearly belonged together. She hoped that one day she could find someone and they could have the love and the connection that her mother had with Nate. Nate was also very supportive towards Sophie. He helped along the long waited conversation that she needed to have with her mother and her mother needed to have with her that was about to take place. Everyone had left and it was just Sophie and Audrey left. They sat facing each other on the sofa.

Sophie decided to speak first. ''So… we haven't really had the chance to speak in the last couple of days because of everything that has happened… all the changes, but I think they have been good changes. I hope you feel the same way. I am so very happy that you are here. To have you back in my life, is like a gift. I feel like my heart is whole again. I know we have lost time together and we never get that back but what we do have is now and the time we will have together. We can move however fast or slow you want. Whatever you feel comfortable with. I just want you to be happy and feel comfortable with me and I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want and if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask. You are the most important person in my life and nothing and no one will ever come before you. I love you so much… I know and I understand you are not ready to say it back and that's okay. I don't want to push you and make you do anything you are not ready to do. Well, I feel like I have spoken too much…is there anything you would like to say. Anything you would like to ask me?''

''Well… I do have a lot of questions I would like to ask you… oh my gosh I don't know where to begin… is there anything you think I should know? About me, like when I was younger. Or anything about you.''

Sophie sat for a moment, there was many things she wanted to tell her daughter but there was things that popped up right away. ''Yes, actually there are many things I would like to tell you but the thing that stands out the most right now is your name. There is a reason why I named you Audrey. You have heard of the actress Audrey Hepburn, right?''

''Yes, of course.''

''Well the first thing I feel in love with when I first came to America was the American cinema; I love all films in fact. I love acting! I was once an actress you know! Anyway one day I decided to watch ''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' and I automatically feel in love with Audrey Hepburn. She was so beautiful and she was so loved. Watching an Audrey Hepburn film would make any bad day better. I just loved and still love Audrey so much. So I swore to myself that if I ever had a daughter I would name her after her because I knew she would be loved and adored as Audrey Hepburn was.''

''I did have a feeling that I was named after all and I like her movies as well. But wow, you were an actress?''

''Yes… well… yes I was! I was really good but for some reason many people wouldn't come to see my plays or people wouldn't like them. But Nate, he always told me how great I was and he said that he enjoyed every play that I was in.''

Audrey couldn't help but to smile at how her mother's eyes would light up when she talked Nate. ''Oh wow. That's so cool.''

Sophie smiled at her daughter. ''Yes, I guess it is.''

Sophie and Audrey spent the entire night talking and asking each other questions. They laughed, they cried. But most importantly they started to build their relationship. They each learned things about each other. Audrey learned about what her mother did and how she and the other members of the team would help people who couldn't get help from anywhere else. Sophie shared some of her past with her daughter. She admitted that Sophie wasn't her real name and told her what it was. She explained why she didn't go by her real name and that the other members of the team knew her real name too all except Nate, he would to earn the right to know. Audrey promised that she wouldn't tell him. Audrey told Sophie about how she found a picture of her in her parent's room and how she would often look at the picture and felt some kind of connection with her and she now knows why. How she knew that something wasn't right, that something was missing. That she knows now that is why her father would never look at her, it was because she looked so much like her mother. Audrey started to feel more at peace and like a weight has been lifted. She was happy that she decided to stay and that she was getting to know her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I had a busy weekend. As always thanks for the reviews. I do not own Leverage. **

''I…I was wondering, what should I call you? I have been like ''you'' or not calling you anything at all. What do you want me to call you?''

Sophie smiled at her daughter she knew this was coming, she just didn't want to push Audrey and she knew when she was comfortable she would call her whatever she felt right calling her or she would do what she was doing know and ask her about it. ''You can call me whatever feel comfortable calling me. Mum, mom, momma or you can call me Sophie. Perhaps it would be more comfortable for you to call me Sophie at first until you feel like calling me mum or something like that, if you ever feel comfortable. I know you call Laura, your mother mom and I wouldn't and I am not trying to replace her. I know you will want to always call her mom and you should and I am okay with that. You have two mothers now. I just hope you can one day want to call me mum, mom, momma or something like that one day.''

''Okay… Yes, I think I would like to call you Sophie for now. I am not ready yet…''

''I understand. So Sophie it is!''

Sophie gave her daughter a hug then the both of them joined the rest of the team. After thinking about it and much convincing from Parker and Hardison Sophie decided to let Audrey set it on one of their meetings about their next mark.

Audrey sat there and absorbed every word that was said. The mark was named Steven Wood, he was running for Mayor and he seemed like a nice family man type. But Audrey knew better, as well as the rest of the team, it was all just an act. Steven in some ways reminded Audrey of her own father. But Audrey was not aware of the misgivings her mother was referring to that night but she was aware of what Steven has done. Steven was said to have committed many crimes but the one the team was most focused on was the one Steven was trying to frame the client for. Steven had money stolen from a bank but he ended up framing the client who was now setting in a jail cell with no one to believe him except for the team. The team was to prove that Steven was actually the one who committed the crime. If they were able to prove he committed the other crimes as well, that would be a plus.

The con took place the next day. It took place at one of Steven Wood's fundraiser dinner at his house. Audrey sat in Lucille with Hardison listening in on the coms and Hardison managed to heck into the security cameras so they could see what was going on. Audrey seemed to focus on Steven son, he was about thirteen years old. He just sat there, he was clearly unhappy. Audrey felt for him, he reminded her so much of herself and she would be the same way at her father's business dinners. They had been there for five hours and the son sat there the entire time all by himself. But there was also something else about the son… Audrey's thoughts were interrupted when her mother spoke through the coms.

''Nate, I don't know about you but it seems no one here knows the truth about Steven and what he has done. They all think is this wonderful guy and that he would be the perfect Mayor. These people clearly don't know how to read people.''

''Yes, I am getting the same thing. Eliot, anything?''

''Besides the fact that Steven's security consist of ex-military officers, I've got nothing.''

''Parker, were you able to find anything? Any documents proving Steven committed the crimes?''

''No! I have looked everywhere, I can't even find a safe.''

''Hardison, what about you. Were you able to hack into his computer system?''

''Yeah, I was able to hack the system but there is nothing here.''

''Okay, it seems that there is nothing here. We will try his headquarters and hope that there is something there. Let's all meet back at the van.''

When they all got back to the van, Sophie noticed right away that her daughter was missing.

''Hardison! Where is Audrey?''

''What?'' Hardison looked away from the screen and was surprised to learn that the person that was once in the sit next to him was no longer there. ''She was just right here.''

Sophie became very nervous. ''Nate, we have to find her!''

''Of course. Eliot.''

''I'm on it.'' Eliot was about to go back and search for Audrey when Hardison spoke.

''Wait, I found her. She is inside the dinner, talking to Steven's son.''

''What is she doing? Why is she doing that? She didn't take a com did she?'' Sophie asked.

''I don't know.'' Nate thought for a moment. Perhaps Audrey saw something they didn't. ''Hardison, did Audrey take a com with her?''

''Yes because the one she had in her ear isn't here. But she doesn't have it on at the moment.''

''Okay, well we know that the security detail is around and watching them so all of us can't just go in there and pull her out…''

''Nate! Who cares about blowing the con, I am going to go get my daughter!'' Nate made a grab Sophie's arm and forced her to look at him.

''Sophie listen to me. I don't care about blowing the con. If we go all go storming in there right now to pull Audrey out, the security detail will end up seeing Audrey as a treat and it will put Audrey and probably others in danger. And I do not want that to happen…. Audrey is going to be alright, I promise. We will get her out of there.''

Sophie shook her head and then grabbed onto Nate. Nate then staring to come with a plan to get Audrey safely out of there when they all heard Audrey's voice through the com, she had finally put in back in her ear.

''Tyler, my relationship with my father is similar to yours. He is so cold and distance. I would always wonder what I did to make him treat me that way. I felt like it was my fault… It would bother me so much. I just wanted my father to love me and to pay attention to me, heck I just wanted him to look at me, to see me. But I never got any of that from my father. I soon found out why my father treated me that way and I am starting to learn that it isn't my fault, that I did nothing wrong.''

Tyler just sat there for a moment just taking in the words that Audrey had just spoken to him. She understood, there was finally someone that understood what he was going through and the fact that she was hot also helped.

''Yes, perhaps it isn't my fault that my father treats me like the scum of the earth. The dinner, you know are only for show? It is all an act. Pretending like we are the perfect family, that he is the perfect father. But he isn't even close.''

''Yes, I know what you mean. I would have to do a lot of pretending. I know what you are talking about.''

''Yeah…'' Tyler studied Audrey for a moment and wondered if he could trust her with the information that he was about to tell her….Of course he could trust her.

''Well my father isn't just a man pretending to be the perfect family man… I often listen in on some of my father's what he likes to call ''business meetings.'' He is defiantly far from perfect.''

Audrey sat for a moment trying to read the boy in front of her. She realized Tyler trusted her and she continued to try to get him to tell her what he knew. ''What do you mean?''

Audrey sat there listening and taking in each thing Tyler told her while the rest of the team sat in Lucille doing the same. They couldn't believe at how much he knew and that he was telling it all to Audrey.

Audrey didn't know what to say to all the information that she was just given. So the best she could come up with at the moment was, ''oh wow, that is all so horrible.''

''Yes, it is. And that was just what I have overheard. I have been wanting to see all the papers that he has hidden and what is on them.'' Tyler then looked toward the stairs and saw that it was clear. ''Hey, would you like to come with me and see what are on those papers?''

Audrey thought for a moment. Perhaps they would get caught and they would be in trouble but on the other hand if she was able to get the evidence they needed to take down Steven Wood, the team would be able to get justice for the client. ''Okay, sure.''

As they were walking Audrey could hear the other members of the team.

''Audrey, what are you doing?''

''Are you crazy?''

''There is nothing in that house, I checked it myself!''

''We are going to get you out of there.''

Audrey not thinking about the fact that Tyler was right next to her spoke to the people on the inside of the coms. ''No, it's fine.''

''What?'' Tyler asked.

''Oh.. it's just.. is it okay that we are doing this?''

''Yes, as long as we don't get caught. Come on this way.''

Audrey and Tyler soon came upon on Steven's study. They went inside and closed the door. Tyler then moved an object on the bookcase and then a secret passage was relived. Audrey then could hear Parker talking over the com.

''WHAT! How did I miss that?''

Audrey then followed Tyler through the passage. Once they were inside the door to the passage closed and the team was unable to see what was going on because there was no cameras inside the passage and the seemed to be not working right as well. Sophie became even more upset and clung on to Nate even tighter. Nate tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. Nate then sent Eliot and Parker in there to get Audrey out. It seems one of the security guards had become aware of where Audrey and Tyler was because they saw on the screen a man in the study about to enter the secret passage way. Then the man came out and he had Audrey by the arm while Tyler was yelling at him to release her. Sophie then tried to make another move to go in there and get her daughter but again Nate held her back and told her Eliot would get her. And then soon enough Eliot appeared on the screen followed by Parker. Eliot got into a fight with the security guard while Parker got Audrey and Tyler out of there. Eliot soon followed them and Audrey, Parker and Eliot got out of there. When they reached the van, Sophie came busting out and embraced her daughter.

''Mum.''

''Audrey… are you okay? Are you alright? What were you thinking? Don't you ever do that again! You could have been hurt! Why did you do that? Wait… did you just call me mum?''

''Yes, that is okay right?''

''Of course it is okay.'' Sophie was so happy that her daughter was calling her mum but then she started remembering what her daughter just did.

''But Audrey what you just did in there wasn't okay. You were put in danger and you could have been seriously hurt.''

''I am sorry… I just wanted to help. I wanted you to get the evidence you needed to free your client and to take Steven Wood down.''

''My darling…these are powerful people and it wasn't safe for you to go in… but thank you for trying to help.''

''Well, I think I did help...'' Audrey pulled out the papers that she had taken from the passage.

They all looked through the papers while Audrey recalled all that she managed to read on the papers.

''Wait, hold up! How long were you able to read these papers?'' Hardison asked.

''Just once. In fact I wasn't even able to really read all of them.''

''Just once, and you are able to recall word for word on what are on these papers?'' Hardison was taken aback. This girl was like a hard drive.

''Well… I am good at remembering things. I just have to read something once or be told something once and I seem to never forget it.''

''Wow.''

Sophie smiled. ''That's amazing.''

…

After going through all the papers Audrey took from the passage. They were able to get the evidence they needed to free their client and to prove that Steven Wood committed the other crimes he had committed. It seems Steven was the type of man who would write everything down and Tyler agreed to tell the court what he had overheard during his father's ''business meetings.'' Audrey promised to never do anything like that ever again. Audrey was just happy that she was able to help. The team was happy that they were able to bring Steven Wood to justice but more importantly they were glad that Audrey was alright. Audrey had become one of them, a member of the team.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy! I do not own Leverage. **

''Nate…do you think it's going well? Do you think Audrey is happy here?''

Nate turned to look at Sophie and he couldn't help but to smile at the woman in front of him. He had never seen Sophie liked this before, unsure of herself. But she was acting like a typical parent, always wondering if they are doing right by their child or not. Nate knew how much Sophie loved her daughter and he knew that she was doing the best she could. He also thought that Audrey did enjoy being there with the team and more importantly being there with her mother.

''Yes Sophie I think it's going well. And yes I do think Audrey is happy here, she is always smiling and I have noticed that you are happier as well. Soph you are a wonderful mother and Audrey know how much you love her and that's what matters most.''

Sophie became teary eyes by Nate's words. She didn't how to respond, so she just gave him one of the brightness smiles she has ever given him.

''Mum, have you seen my bracelet? I have been looking everywhere for it.''

''No, I haven't. Nate, have you seen it?''

''No….'' But Nate and an idea on where it could be or more like he had an idea on who had it.

Sophie and Audrey began looking around the headquarters looking for Audrey's bracelet while Nate went to see if his suspensions were right.

''Parker…. Did you take something that didn't belong to you? Do you have Audrey's bracelet?''

''Yes… but I only took it because I wanted to see how much it was worth. You will never guess how much this thing is worth!''

''Parker. We talked about this. You shouldn't have taken Audrey's bracelet without asking her first….'' Sophie and Audrey then joined Nate and Parker.

''Hey, there's my bracelet. You found it! Where was it? Thank you so much for finding it. You have no idea how much this bracelet means to me.''

Sophie looked at Parker then at Nate. She knew Parker took the bracelet from her daughter and she would make sure Parker never took anything from her daughter again by giving a Parker a talking to but she didn't want her daughter to become aware that Parker took her bracelet.

''Yes, Parker. Thanks for finding it.''

Parker was confused, Sophie had to know that she has stolen the bracelet but then she saw the look Sophie were giving her and she knew not to say anything.

''Oh you're welcome.''

Audrey not really paying much attention to the others around her, she kept trying to put her bracelet back on her wrist.

''It's just that this used to be my great-grandmother's bracelet and then she passed it down to my grandmother then my grandmother passed it down to my mother and on my thirteen birthday my mom passed it down to me… ah! I can't seem to get this to fasten.''

Sophie walked up to her daughter to help her with my bracelet. ''Here, I'll help you.''

''Thank you mum.''

Sophie couldn't help but to smile after hearing her daughter say that word, mum.

''My pleasure.''

Audrey returned her mother's smile then she left the room. Sophie then gave Parker a speech and made her promise to never take her daughters stuff again. Parker the huffed and left the room.

''Nate…''

''Sophie everything is fine. It's Parker, she knows not to do it again.''

Sophie looked into Nate's eyes and then calmed down a bit and then something hit her.

''Oh my god, Audrey's birthday! Its tomorrow! I can't believe I forgot! I never forget her birthday! What are we going to do? Do you think we should throw her birthday party?I need to get her a gift… What should I get her?''

Nate smiled at the hysterical woman in front of him and couldn't help to smile. He also liked the fact that she said we, it made it seem like they were in this together and in many ways they were and the fact that Sophie knew that.

''Soph, everything is already take care of. You didn't forget about Audrey's birthday, you have mentioned it a few times before. So the team and I have been planning a party for Audrey. And as for the gift, that is taken care of as well. Audrey will really love what you got her.''

Sophie was speechless once again and this was rare thing for her. She couldn't believe all the work that Nate has gone through for her daughter and for her. Sophie was grateful and she would be sure to show Nate just how much.

''Thank you… wow! I can't believe you did all that. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped. And what did you get Audrey for her birthday?''

''You're welcome. It was no problem at all. I promised you I would be there for you and I will keep that promise. We are in this together. Plus I had help. I know you would have helped but I wanted to this for Audrey and for you. And for the gift that you got Audrey for her birthday, Eliot and Hardison should be here any moment with the gift.''

Sophie was about to say something back but Nate stopped her and escorted her into the main room where Audrey and Parker were. Then the door opened in came a young woman the same age as Audrey followed by Eliot and Hardison who were carrying the her luggage. Audrey's face lit up at the sight of the young woman and automatically went to embrace her.

''Bella! But how? I am so happy to see you! I have missed you girl!''

''Rey rey! I have missed you too! Your mother sent for me, she said that you would love it for me to be here to celebrate your birthday!''

''What?... My birthday… oh my gosh I totally forgot…'' Audrey then went to embrace her mother.

''Thank you mum! It means so much to me to have her here.''

''I am so glad that your friend is here to help celebrate your birthday and to see how happy you are right now, but…'' Sophie couldn't lie to her daughter and take credit for something Nate did and Nate knew what Sophie was about to do so he went up to Sophie and whispered something into her ear and put his arm around her.

''But you should also thank Nate as well, he helped.''

Audrey then smiled at Nate and went up to him and gave him a hug. Sophie noticed the way Nate's eyes lit up when her daughter hugged him.

…..

The next day Audrey couldn't stop smiling and neither could Sophie. This was the first birthday Sophie got too spent with her daughter and she was planning on being there for more birthdays to come. Audrey was very happy to be there with her mother, the other members of the team and her best friend she just couldn't help but to miss her other mother. This was the first birthday that she didn't celebrate with her but she has spoken to her mother earlier that day and she thought it was best not to be there to give Audrey time with her mother and they can make up the next time they saw each other. So Audrey enjoyed her day with the people around her. They had a delicious dinner made by Eliot followed by a yummy red velvet cake, Audrey's favorite. They all sang happy birthday and wore party hats, even Nate. Audrey had to say she received the most interesting gifts that birthday but she still liked and appreciated them nonetheless. This happened to be one of her best birthdays ever, it was certainly the one where she was the happiest.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Get ready for some drama! Enjoy! I do not own Leverage.**

Audrey was in her room brushing her hair when her mother knocked on the door.

''Audrey?''

''Yes. You can come in.''

''Are you just about ready?... I know you might be too old but would like me to braid your hair?''

''I am not too old. You can braid my hair.'' Audrey sat on the chair and Sophie stood behind her.

''How about a French braid? I think I still remember how to do one.''

''I would love that.''

After Sophie finished braiding Audrey hair they both left to meet the other members of the team to hear about their next job.

…..

They all sat there listening to Hardison explain about their next job.

'' The mark's name is Paul Weston. He is the head of the English department. Weston has been a professor at Portland University for thirty years. He seems to be well liked by the faculty but it's the student body that has a problem with him and they have every right to be. Almost more than half of the female students who has have had him as a professor claimed that he has assaulted them in some way, even some male students but only three of them who reported him but the PU said there was no proof and they were just upset because they were unhappy with their grade. But the real reason PU refuses to push this is because Weston has been funding the University for years. So we have to take down Weston for assaulting his students and PU for not doing anything about it.''

They all took a moment to absorb Hardison's words then Nate stood up and gave each person their assignment.

''Okay today they are having a orientation for potential new students. Audrey is going to be a student who is interested in attending PU, Sophie and I will be posing as her parents. Parker and Eliot are going to go through Weston's office and find the reports that were filled against Weston. Hardison you are to get into Weston's computer and the schools and see what you can find. Hardison, set up identities for Audrey, Sophie and I so that way we will be cleared for the orientation.''

''Oh I don't think I will have no problem. Audrey's chances of getting into PU are very high. The girl has been accepted to just about every Ivy League school out there.'' Hardison then put on the screen all of Audrey's acceptance letters. Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Brown, Oxford….''

''Hardison! How dare you? You have no right! This is none of your business!'' Audrey then stormed out of the room and Sophie went to follow her daughter.

Eliot shook his head and looked like he was ready to hit Hardison. ''Nice!''

Audrey was furious, she didn't want anyone to know about those letters, she didn't even want to think about them. Audrey was on the roof when her mother finally caught up to her.

''Audrey. Are you okay? I am sorry that Hardison did that, I will talk to him. But that is wonderful that you got into all those schools. Why didn't you tell me? I am so proud of you.''

''All my life I was told what to do. I didn't have a choice in anything. It wasn't my choice to apply to those schools. I was in school year round, the summer camp I went to was just like school, all we did was school work. I was never able to do anything else. I am sick of it! These past few months were the only months that I have ever been out of school. And I was afraid that if you found out about the letters you would make me go to one of those schools.''

''Oh my darling, I am sorry that you feel that way but I would never force you to do something that you do not want to do. I am also sorry that you never had the freedom to do what you wanted to do, that wasn't fair. But you are a very smart young woman and I know one day you will be something amazing. A part of me always wished that I went to college and I regret not trying to go. You shouldn't pass up your chance to go.''

Audrey stood there for a few minutes thinking about her mother's words and she felt like she should tell her mother how she feels.

''I am not saying that I want to give up my chances to go to college. It's just I want it to be my choice in what school to go and when I should go. I am not even too sure what I want to be yet. I want time to be able to think about all this and I do not wish to attended school in the fall.''

Audrey then became a little nervous about what her mother would say next. Sophie looked at her daughter and she was still proud and she knew what she going to say.

''Then you get those choices. This is your life and you will be the one to decide in what you want to do. I will support and be there for you no matter what. I love you and I am so proud of you.''

Audrey was a little taken aback by her mother's words.

''Wow. Thank you mum. That means so much.''

Audrey then hugged her mother and felt a little bad for not saying that she loved her back, she just wasn't quite ready. Then they both noticed that Nate was standing there watching them.

''Nate, how long have you been there?''

''Not long. Is everything okay? I talked to Hardison and will never do anything like that ever again unless he is told otherwise.''

''Yes everything is fine, right Audrey?''

''Yes everything is fine. Thank you Nate.''

''You're welcome. Now ladies let's go steal a college campus.''

…

Hardison apologized to Audrey and Audrey couldn't help but to forgive him. Then Hardison went on to inform Sophie, Nate and Audrey of their new identities.

''Audrey you are going to be Paige Turner and your parents are Alan and Eva Turner. You are all your typical American family looking for the best school possible for your little girl.''

''Okay, let's go.'' Nate, Sophie and Audrey all put their coms in their ears and headed toward the building where the orientation would take place. Weston was scheduled to be one of the speakers.

''Eliot and Parker, are you in yet?''

''Almost there, this is a big place.''

''Okay let me know when you are in. Ladies.'' Nate held the door open for Sophie and Audrey.

They both gave Nate a smile. Then they went to mingle with the other people and gathered any information they could on Paul Weston. Then they could hear through the coms Eliot and Parker arguing with someone very loudly. Nate, Sophie and Audrey all moved into a corner.

''Eliot and Parker, what's going on?''

''Nate this woman is giving us a hard time! She thinks we are people from some bored. I am not cut out for this! I am about to hit a woman!''

''Calm down. I am on my way, it seems you two can't handle a simple task. Sophie and Audrey I will be right back.''

As they walked away they could hear Eliot say some obscene words in response to what Nate just said. Sophie and Audrey just shook their heads and smiled. After Nate left Paul Weston took the stage to begin his speech to welcome everyone to PU. Then something caught Sophie's eye. Sophie then grabbed her daughter and started to head towards the door.

''Mum, what are you doing? What's going on?''

Before Sophie could answer a shot rang out. Audrey then grabbed on to her mother's hand, she would do that every time she scared.

The man with the gun then spoke. ''No one is going anywhere. Everyone get comfortable, you are all going to be my witness.'' The man then grabbed Paul Weston and held him at gun point. ''We are not going anywhere until this scum bag confesses that he hurt my little girl.''


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter! More drama! Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Leverage. **

''Sophie? Sophie! Audrey! What is going? Are you alright? We will get you out of there.''

''Yes Nate we are fine besides the fact they are currently being held at gun point.''

''Okay, okay. We will work on a plan to get you out of there. Eliot?''

''On my way. That was semi-atomic pistol, a Beretta 92. Issued to military forces. So most likely the man is a veteran.''

''Okay. Hardison find out all you can about the man with the gun.''

''Already on it.''

…

Sophie was torn between staying close to her daughter or going to try and calm down the man with the gun. As if Audrey could read her mother's mind, she answered for her mother.

''Mum, I think you should go and try to talk to him. If there is anyone who can talk him down, it's you.''

Sophie looked at her daughter for a moment and then she nodded and headed towards the man with the gun.

''Hello Sir. My name is Eva Turner. May I ask what Paul Weston did?''

The man with the gun looked at Sophie for a moment and wonder if he should tell her to go sit back down or if he should answer her question.

''Are you a parent?''

''Yes I am.'' Sophie refused to look at Audrey because she was afraid at what he might do but the man knew that Audrey was her daughter, she looked so much like her mother, they had the same eyes. He then looked at to where Audrey was then looked back at Sophie. Sophie then became scared.

''Would you anything in your power to protect your daughter?''

''Yes of course.''

''Good answer because I would do the same. In fact I am doing exactly that right now. That bastard raped my little girl! My innocent little girl! But he is going to get away with it! I will not allow that to happen! Mrs. Turner if some man raped your little girl and he was getting away with it would you allow that to happen?''

Sophie couldn't help to cringe at the thought of that happening to her daughter.

''No, I would not allow that to happen. I would do anything in my power to make sure that my daughter got justice.''

Sophie met every word that she just spoken. Sophie knew the man liked her answer by the look in his eyes.

Hardison then spoke through the coms. ''The man with the gun is named Henry Miller, he was a captain in the army. His daughter is Alison Miller, who started attending PU last fall. Alison and her father filed a report against Paul Weston for sexual assault six months ago.''

Nate then spoke next. ''Sophie we are just about ready to go in and get you and Audrey out of there.''

Sophie then thought about what to say and do next but her thoughts were interrupted when Henry grabbed Paul by the throat and pointed the gun to his face.

''You tell everyone what you did! Tell them what you did to my little girl! I won't wait any longer! You either say what you did or I will put this bullet through you head.''

The look in Henry eyes said it all, he would kill the man his gun was pointed at. Sophie knew that and apparently so did Paul Weston.

''Okay okay. Yes I did it!''

''What did you do? I want you to say the words! What did you do to my little girl?''

Then Paul tried to struggle out of Henry's grip and then tried to grab the gun. Audrey rose and went to pull her mother away when all of a sudden another shot was fired and one of the two women with the same eyes fell to the floor while the other looked on in horror.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I can't seem to stop writing! Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Leverage.**

''MUM!''

Audrey was by her mother's side in minutes. All she could hear was all the yelling that was taking place over the coms.

''SOPHIE! Audrey! What happened? What's going on? Someone say something!''

''Yo what just happened? Are you all alright?''

Then Nate and Hardison started saying things at once then Parker joined in. Eliot however wanted everyone to stop.

''SHUT UP!...''

The three members all stopped talking while Eliot tried to find out what was going on.

''Sophie?... Audrey?''

Then they could hear a voice over the coms that they could barely make out what they were saying.

''Mum… its Mum! She has been shot. Oh my god! I don't know what to do.''

''Okay Audrey listen to me. You need to put pressure on the wound. Where was she shot? Hardison call an ambulance.''

''I… I don't know… I think… it's on her side of her stomach.''

''Okay, you are putting pressure right?''

''Yes.''

''Okay good. Is Sophie conscience? Sophie?''

For a few moments there was no response and Nate felt like he was about to die. Then they heard a voice over the coms.

''Eliot?''

''Sophie? Yes, I am here. We are all here. You need to stay with us, you need to stay awake. We are going to get you out of there.''

''Okay. I'll try my best… Nate… Nate?''

''I am here. Sophie I am right here, you hang on. I am going to come and get you and Audrey.''

Henry who had the gun went over to Sophie and Audrey.

''Oh my god, what did I do? I didn't mean for this to happen!.. What am I going to do?''

''Sir… my mother, she needs a doctor… we have friends on campus… we can help you…but please my mother needs help.''

Henry paced back and forth and then looked at Sophie and Audrey.

''I don't know if I can… she has been shot!''

''Yes…. But it was an accident… Please Sir.''

''Wait… what do you mean you have friends on campus? Are they cops? Is your mother a cop?''

''No, they are not cops and neither is my mother. We help people when they have nowhere else to go. We will help you get the proof you need to bring down Paul Weston. All you have to do is to put down the gun and let my friends in so my mother can get the help she needs.''

Henry paced back and forth deciding on what he should do. Then the sound of sirens filled the air.

''You called the cops!... Who called the cops?''

''No Sir I did not call the cops, my friends only called an ambulance because my mother needs to go to the hospital. My mother needs help!''

Sophie squeezed her daughters hand and Audrey calmed down a bit.

''You said you love your daughter and that you would do anything to protect her. When you and Paul Weston was struggling over the gun and it went off my mother pushed me out of the way. She protected me. She loves me. I believe you would do the same for your daughter.''

''I would.''

''Okay. Well I don't want to lose my mother. I want to protect her and get her the help the she needs but I can't do anything of that unless you allow that to happen.''

Audrey held her breath and then Henry Miller unloaded his gun and put it on the floor.

''Okay, come and get us.''

Everything all happened at once. The team, the paramedics, and the police all came in through the door. Nate was the first to reach them.

''Sophie! Sophie?''

Sophie couldn't help but to smile up at the man. ''I am okay Nate. Don't worry.''

Then the rest of the team and the paramedics reached them.

''Excuse me sir, can you please move out of the way.'' As much as Nate didn't want to leave Sophie he knew he needed to move so the paramedics could help her.

The paramedics tried to control the bleeding as much as possible and then they moved Sophie to the ambulance. Audrey held on to her mother's hand the entire time while the rest of the team stood close by. Audrey got into the ambulance with her mother and the rest of the team watch the ambulance drive away before getting in the van to head to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay everyone here is my next chapter. I owe huge thank you to my friend Lauren who helped with all the medical research. Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Leverage.**

There were a million things going through Nate's mind all at once. _What if Sophie doesn't make it? I don't know if I could go on without her. I can't think like that. I need to tell her how I feel. I should have told her how I feel a long time ago. I should have treated her better. I should have treated her better, she deserves better. She deserves better than me. How can she possibly care about someone like me? But she wants me and I want her. Deep down I know she loves me and I know that I love her. We just have to admit it to ourselves and to eachother. I should have just stopped being such a suborned jerk and admit that I wanted something more, that I do want something more. I can't give up! She can't give up! She will get through this. She is Sophie Devereaux for God's sake. There is no one stronger than her. Sophie will make it, she has to. Audrey! I can imagine what she must be going through. Her life was torn apart a few months ago. She is just starting to get to know the wonderful person her mother really is. Now she must be so frighten that she could lose her mother at any moment. She has to know her mother will make it through this. Sophie will fight to stay alive for her. I will make sure Audrey knows that. I made a promise to Sophie that if anything would have happened to her that I would take care of Audrey and I will do just that. I don't care about the small part of me that wants to run for the hills, I should be feeling any part of that anyway. I need to be there and stay strong for Sophie and for Audrey and I will be damned if anything gets in my way. Are we almost there, I need to see Sophie._

As if Eliot could hear Nate's thoughts he announced that they have arrived at the hospital. Nate and the team practically ran towards the hospital. Once they entered they looked around for Sophie and Audrey. Eliot was about to ask a nurse about Sophie when Parker spotted Audrey. They were all by her side in a matter of seconds. They all waited to see if Audrey would say anything but she didn't seem to notice that anyone was there. She looked like she was about to collapse. Nate stepped directly in front of Audrey and got her to look at him.

''Audrey?''

Audrey could no longer stand on her own. Nate held her up until they moved to sit down but Audrey still hung on to Nate. The sobs then wrecked her body and the tears just kept falling. Nate held onto Audrey and rubbed her back and he just let her go through the emotions. The team gathered round. Soon Audrey was able to calm down and then she looked down to at her hands.

''There was so much blood… I have never seen so blood before.''

Nate looked down at Audrey's hands and they were stained with Sophie's blood and so was her shirt and it transferred on his shirt as well.

''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. We should get you cleaned up. Parker and Hardison will you get Audrey some new clothes?''

''Yes and we get you something as well.''

Parker and Hardison left to go find Audrey and Nate new clothes while Eliot took the seat on the other side of Audrey.

''They don't know anything yet, they said someone will come out soon to tell us what is going on.''

Parker and Hardison were back in a matter of minutes with new clothes for Audrey and Nate. Nate took the clothes from them and didn't bothering asking where they got the clothes from. Nate handed Audrey what they found for her.

''Parker can you please go with Audrey and help her clean up a bit.'' Nate knew that Parker wasn't necessarily the best person at comforting someone but she has gotten better and she was the only other female there.

''No, I don't want to go anywhere. What about mum?''

''Audrey it is going to be awhile until we hear anything and if anyone comes out to tell us anything we will come and get you right away.''

''Okay.'' Audrey got up and followed Parker to the ladies room.

Audrey and Parker were both remained silent. Parker helped Audrey change her clothes and then she noticed Audrey's hair was a mess so she went to fix it when Audrey stopped her.

''No! Please leave it alone….my mum put that braid in.''

Parker just looked at Audrey for a moment and then all of a sudden she gave Audrey a hug which surprised her. After Parker let Audrey go they both went back to the waiting room to join the others. Audrey noticed that Nate changed his shirt as well. Then a nurse came out and looked them all over.

''Are you Sophie Devereaux's family?''

''Yes… Yes I am her daughter.''

''Okay well your mother is in surgery right now to remove the bullet. The bullet hit the side of her right kidney. We are not sure yet if her kidney can be saved but she will be able to live with just one kidney. But our main concern right now is the amount of blood that Ms. Devereaux lost. She will need a transfusion. Do you know if you are the same blood type as your mother?''

Audrey took a moment to try to take in what the nurse just said.

''No… I don't know if I am the same blood type.''

''Okay, we will get you tested then and anyone else who would like to see if they are a match.''

They all nodded their heads and then the nurse ushered them to where they could be tested. After they all got tested the nurse told them that she would come out and give them and update when she could and they thanked her then returned to the waiting room where someone unexpected was waiting for them. It was Henry Miller. Audrey became very upset and started to lunge towards him before Nate held her back.

''What are you doing here? What do you want? I thought they arrested you!''

''Yes… but I wanted to make sure that Mrs. Turner was alright. I am so sorry about your mother… you said that you and your friends would help me.''

''HELP YOU! You shot my mother!''

Audrey tried to struggle out of Nate's grip but then Eliot took Henry by the throat and shoved him into the wall then the officers that escorted Henry to the hospital asked Eliot to release Henry. After a few moments Eliot released Henry and then the officers took Henry away.

Nate let Audrey go and then forced her to look him in the eyes.

''Audrey listen to me. That man and Paul Weston will pay for what they did to your mother. But the most important thing I want you to know is that your mother will make it through this. Your mother is strong. She will put up one hell of a fight; she will fight to live for you. And she has a better chance of making it because of you. You were able to talk Henry Miller down so your mother could get the help she needed. I am proud of you and I know your mother is proud of you as well. She will make it through this, okay?''

''Okay.'' Audrey then embraced Nate who in return embraced her back.

…

They all sat there in silence all lost in their own thoughts. All wishing and willing Sophie to make it. The nurse had informed them that Audrey was a match and Audrey was able to give the amount of blood that her mother needed. About four and a half hours later the nurse returned to the waiting room.

''Ms. Devereaux has made it through the surgery. They were able to remove the bullet and they were able to save her right kidney. The blood transfusion also went well. If everything goes well Ms. Devereaux should be allowed to leave the hospital for about two weeks. But it will be about seven weeks until Ms. Devereaux would start to feel relatively normal during regular activities, no heavy lifting or strenuous activity for six months. Ms. Devereaux will need plenty of rest. She will be just fine, Ms. Devereaux got lucky. They are moving her to her room now and I will come back out and get you to take her to her room when she is ready.''

They thanked the nurse and hugged one another. Sophie was going to be alright. Ten minutes later the nurse came out and escorted them to Sophie's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Leverage.**

When they arrived to Sophie's hospital room she was still asleep. The nurse informed them she should wake up in about an hour. Audrey sat on one side of her mother's bed holding her hand while Nate sat on the other side. Parker and Hardison both sat on the chairs against the wall and Eliot stood by the door. They all remained silent waiting for Sophie to wake up. An hour later Sophie finally stirred.

Sophie could feel that someone was holding her hand and she knew right away that it was her daughter. She could also feel someone watching her intently and she knew that had to be Nate. When Sophie opened her eyes it took her a few moments to take in her surrounds and a moment of panic hit her.

''Audrey?''

''Yes. I am right here. Everything is okay. We are all right here.''

Sophie was finally able to focus on her daughter's face. And then she was able to focus on the other people in the room. She locked eyes with Nate.

''Sophie, how are you feeling? Do you want us to call a doctor? What do you remember?''

''Mmm…. I feel sore…tired….''

''Okay. Eliot…'' Before Nate could finish his sentence Eliot was already out the door in search of a doctor. The next moment Eliot returned followed by the doctor.

''Can everyone please leave while I exam Ms. Devereaux.''

They all left and waited in the hall. Twenties minutes later the doctor emerged from the room and approached Audrey.

''You are Ms. Devereaux's daughter, correct?''

''Yes… Yes I am''

''Your mother seems doing well. Everything looks normal. She is just going to be tired for the next few days because of the blood transfusion so she will be in and out of conscience for the next few days. Now visiting hours are just about over so I can't allow all of you to be in there at once with Ms. Devereaux. You are allowed to stay of course but I am afraid that everyone else has to leave for the night.''

''Okay…''

Audrey then waved Nate over.

''Is it okay if he stays as well?''

The doctor looked at Nate for a moment before answering.

''Okay, that will be fine but no one else.''

''Yes of course. Thank you doctor.''

The doctor nodded and then walked away.

''Oh Nate, I am sorry. I should have asked if you wanted to stay…I just assumed.''

''It's okay. I was planning on staying no matter what the doctor said.''

Audrey just smiled at Nate and then they joined the others and they went back inside the room. For the next two weeks Audrey and Nate remained day and night at the hospital with Sophie while Eliot, Parker and Hardison would come every day to visit. With each day Sophie got better and better and at times she tried to get Audrey and Nate to leave the hospital to go and get some rest but they both refused to leave. A few days ago the doctor announced that Sophie would be allowed to leave the hospital on the weekend but Sophie would need to come back in for a checkup and it would be about seven weeks until Sophie was one hundred percent. The day before Sophie could leave the hospital Nate was left alone in the room with Sophie while Audrey joined the others in the cafeteria.

''Soph… Sophie I have been thinking… that if it is okay with you and Audrey that you both should move in with me…until you got better. I could help take care of you….if that's okay.''

Sophie couldn't help the big smile that came upon her face because of how nervous Nate was asking. He was adorable. Sophie took Nate's hand into her own and then looked into his eyes.

''Yes, Nate I think that would be okay. I think that it's a good idea. We can talk to Audrey about it but I am sure she will be fine with it.''

''Fine with what?''

Sophie and Nate both looked toward the door where Audrey followed by the rest of team were coming into the room.

''Well Nate thought it would be a good idea if you and I moved into his place and help you take care of me. Would that be okay?''

Audrey looked at her mother then at Nate and noticed that they were holding hands and she couldn't help the smile that escaped from her lips.

''Of course that would be okay.''

The next day when Sophie was released the team moved her and Audrey into Nate's apartment. Nate and Eliot helped Sophie into the apartment. Once they had Sophie settled in her room Audrey, Eliot, Parker and Hardison all went to move in Audrey's stuff. Nate however remained with Sophie, he wouldn't allow Sophie out of his eye sight and he wouldn't allow her to do anything on her own.

''If I would have know that it took getting shot to get you to become this attentive I would have gotten shot sooner.''

''That is not funny Sophie.''

''I know. I know. I am not used to all the attention you are giving me, I kind of like it. But Nate you need to stop coddling me so much. I need to be able to do things on my own.''

''I know. I will try my best to give you your independence but I can't make any promises. You were shot Sophie! We almost lost you… I almost lost you.''

Sophie made Nate look her in the eyes and took his face in her hands.

''Nate I am okay. Everything is going to be fine. I am right here and I do not plan on going anywhere any time soon.''

Nate just stared into Sophie's eyes and he couldn't help the tears that escaped from his eyes. Sophie tried to wipe the tears away from Nate's eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes.

''Mum?... Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.''

Nate tried to hide his face from Audrey while Sophie looked at her daughter.

''It is fine my darling daughter. Are you all moved in?''

Audrey looked at Nate for a moment, she knew that he had been crying. Then she looked back at her mother.

''Yes I am.''

''That's good.''

Then Nate got up.

''I am going to go check on the others and give you two a few moments alone but if you need just shout.''

After Nate left Audrey took the seat that Nate was just on and her mother knew her daughter wanted to ask her something.

''Audrey, is everything okay?''

''Yes… it's just… is it okay if I hug you? I don't know if it would hurt you.''

Sophie just simply smiled at her daughter and held her arms open.

''Of course you can give me a hug. I would love one! You wouldn't hurt me at all.''

Audrey went into her mother's open arms and gave her a hug. Then Audrey sat back in her chair and grabbed her mother's hand.

''I love you so much Audrey. I am proud of you. You have been wonderful through this entire ordeal. You are strong, you are certainly your mother's daughter.''

''I love you too…. I love you Mum. I am so sorry that I didn't say it to you sooner.''

''Oh my darling, it's okay. All that matters now is that you know I love you and I know that you love me.''


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay here is my next chapter. It is kind of long. I just hope it's not long and boring. Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Leverage. **

Two months later Nate finally agreed that it would be okay for the team to start working again. He would have waited longer but after many complaints from the team and after Sophie gave him a speech about how she was fine and that he can't keep her locked away forever he finally caved in. Sophie and Audrey were still living with Nate. For some reason no one seemed to bring that up.

The team gathered around to listen to Hardison's briefing about their next job.

''The mark's name is Jethro Dawson the forth. He is the CEO of Dawson Oil one of the biggest oil companies in Austin, Texas. Dawson Oil is a family business; it was started by Jethro's great-grandfather Jethro Dawson the first. They are said to be family orientated, family is important to them. They tend to work with only family own business. And they look like your typical family loving, oil rich Texan family. And they were until Jethro Dawson was put in charge of the family business. Jethro is not the family man is said to be. He started embezzling money from the family business that have invested in Dawson Oil. After Jethro's brother died Jethro went on a gambling binge and lost more than half of Dawson's Oil's funds. So Jethro did two no no's, he let the family down by putting the family business in bankrupt and screwed over the family business that have been helping them out since the business first started. Jethro the first would not be proud.''

''Okay so we need to prove that Dawson Oil has been embezzling money from other family business and get them their money back. Let's give Jethro a family and a family business he will never forget.'' Nate said.

''Well Dawson Oil is having their annual Oil ball this weekend, in two days and that is where Jethro usually gets his investors.''

''Looks like we will be attending the ball. Hardison book six tickets to Austin. Let's go steal a family business!''

The next day they arrived in Austin. Hardison booked them all in a suite at one of the biggest hotels in Austin. They all gathered in the main room of the suite to listen to Nate to hear how the con would take place and each role each person would play.

''The Dawson's like family and they like dealing with families so let's give them what they want. I am going to be Clayton Bailey, Sophie you are going to be my wife Caroline Bailey and Audrey you are going to be our daughter Savannah Bailey. Eliot you are going to be my brother Brock Bailey. Our family business is transporting oil. We will make it seem that we are trying to help expand Dawson Oil. We are going to be the best southern, family own exporting oil business around. So I remember from the con in Kentucky that your southern belle is pretty good Sophie and I know Eliot southern accent is fine. What about you Audrey?''

''Well…''

''I have been working with Audrey on her accents and she is doing quite well. She will be fine.''

''Oh I don't know mum.''

''You can do it, you will be fine.''

''Okay now Hardison you are Tommy our man who checks if the oil is clean and you also be checking the Dawson's computer system for any evidence. Parker you are Maribeth my assistant and you will also be checking the Dawson household and office for any evidence. Everyone all set? Any questions? No, okay let's go get some rest we got a busy day ahead of us.''

The next day they were all getting ready for the ball and they all had to dress up. Sophie picked out what each person would wear. Normally they would all whine and complain about what they had to wear but they were glad to have their Grifter back and that are all back working together. Nate was in his room finishing getting ready when Sophie knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

''Hey Nate… oh do you want me to help you with those?''

''Yes please, these cuff links are not cooperating.''

''There you go.''

''Thank you…. You look beautiful.''

Sophie couldn't help to blush.

''Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.''

Nate couldn't help himself he grabbed Sophie and kissed her. In his opinion it has been too long since they kissed. He missed kissing her and he thought he told her that in the way he kissed her.

''Wow. I can see that you missed me… I missed you too.''

Nate looked deep into Sophie's eyes and he was about to admit how he feels when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Hardison.

''Hey man, are you ready to go?''

''Yes… yes we are ready to go.''

Nate and Sophie joined the others and they all made their way to the ball.

Nate entered the ball room with two beautiful ladies, one on each arm. They must have made one hell of an entrance because Jethro Dawson soon approached them.

''Hello there my name is Jethro Dawson , I don't believe I know you and I must know the names of these two beautiful creatures.''

''Hello Mr. Dawson. My name is Clayton Bailey and this is my beautiful wife Caroline Bailey and this is our beautiful daughter Savannah Bailey.''

Jethro took Sophie's hand and kissed it and then touched Audrey's chin. Audrey tried to hide how uncomfortable she was.

''Why this one is as beautiful as her momma.''

Sophie could sense her daughter uneasiness and removed Jethro's hand from her daughter's face.

''Yes she is. Thank you for the compliment Mr. Dawson.''

''You're welcome and you may call me Jethro pretty lady.''

Sophie smiled at Jethro and then turned to look at Nate.

''Clayton we better be getting to our seats.''

''Yes, yes in a minute darling. Mr. Dawson, may I have a word with you?''

''Yes of course and you may call me Jethro as well.''

''Okay, ladies why don't you go find our seats while I have a word with Jethro.''

''Okay dear.'' Sophie said then she approached Nate and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''She is beautiful isn't she? Anyway Jethro, how would you like to transport your oil and expand Dawson Oil?''

''Yes, I am but I don't like to talk business before I have had my dinner. Come and fine me later Mr. Bailey, much like yourself I have a beautiful lady waiting for me as well.''

''Very well Jethro. And you may call me Clayton.''

''See you later then Clayton.''

Nate then went to search for Sophie and Audrey. On his way he asked for updates from the others.

''Eliot where you able to find where we can get our hands on some trucks?''

''Yes, working on it now.''

''Parker are you in his office? Did you find anything?''

''Yes. All that I found so far was the guy's gambling receipts… What is that? Eww! Nate this place is not very well organized!''

''Okay okay, just keep looking. Hardison what about you.''

''All I have been able to find is bets Jethro has made and a whole lot of emails of Jethro trying to kiss the butts of the companies he wants to screw over.''

''Okay keep looking. Perhaps there are things in those emails we can use. Sophie… Sophie where are you?''

''Turn around Nate.''

''Ah.''

Nate took his seat next to Sophie and he could sense her uneasiness. He knew that she was nervous about Audrey being there with them after what happened at the last job Audrey did with her mother and the fact that Jethro is scum. Just like Nate was nervous having Sophie there because of the fact that she got shot at their last job. And Audrey became nervous because she could sense the uneasiness and Jethro Dawson gave her the creeps.

''Perhaps we took this job too soon…''

''No Nate… it will be fine. We are fine.''

''Okay.''

Nate made a promise to himself that the three of them will always be in the presence of each other for the rest of the con. He would not let Sophie or Audrey out of his eye sight.

After eating what Sophie liked to called the most disgusting mystery meat she has ever seen, Jethro approached Nate and the two of them went to the balcony to discuss business but Nate made sure to keep Sophie and Audrey in his eyesight.

''Okay Clayton tell me about your transportation business and how you plan on helping me expand by business.''

''Well at Clayton Transportation we strive to transport your oil from and to anywhere in the world. But I do realize you only work with family businesses and I respect that. Clayton Oil is owned by my brother and I and it was handed down by our daddy, so I promise you if their last name isn't Clayton they have no ownership in our company. We would help you to transport your oil to other family own business around the world because I am aware of how important family is to you.''

''Yes… yes family is important to me. Well your offer does seem like a good one but I must meet this brother of yours and see how your business works before I can commit to anything.''

''Yes of course. Come on by tomorrow morning and my brother and I will show you just how our business works, I will call you tomorrow with the address.''

''Sounds like a plan… Oh is your pretty little daughter going to be there? I would like to introduce her to my nephew, he is has been down and out since his parents death and perhaps meeting a pretty girl could perk him up.''

''I will be sure to mention it to Savannah and see what she says. Well I better get back to my ladies. See you tomorrow Jethro.''

''See you tomorrow Clayton.''

The all rushed around all night trying to set up the ''Bailey Transportation'' business. Hardison managed to locate an abandon business building outside of town. Eliot managed to track down trucks that were to transport the oil and he put decals on the side that said ''Bailey Transportation.'' Nate and Sophie managed to talk a small oil company in another town into letting them use their oil for the con. Audrey and Parker tracked down chairs and desks for the office and they set them up. They just about done setting up when Sophie noticed an uneasiness in her daughter.

''Audrey are you okay?''

''Yes… it's just I didn't have to speak yesterday but have to today. I have never done accent before. What if I do a horrible job and Jethro realizes it's fake and he suspects something and…''

''Audrey listen to me. Everything will be fine, you will be fine. Just try to relax. We have been working on your accents and I think you are a natural, you can do it.''

''Okay… you will be here right?''

''Yes, I will be right here. Just think about what you are going to say and how you are going to say it.''

''Okay… okay. I can do this.''

''You can do this.''

Then there was a knock on the door. They all took their positions and Nate went to the door to let Jethro and his nephew in.

''Jethro welcome!''

Nate shook Jethro's hand and let him and the young man behind him in.

''Thank you Clayton. This is my nephew Max Dawson.''

''Nice to meet you Max. Jethro, you remember my wife Caroline and our daughter Savannah?''

''Of course I do. Both as beautiful as ever.''

Jethro kissed Sophie on the hand and then ushered Max towards them.

''Max, my boy I would like you to meet the two prettiest ladies in town besides your aunt Mae of course. This here is Caroline and Savannah Bailey.''

Max reached out to shake Sophie's hand.

''Hello Mrs. Bailey, it's nice to meet you.''

''Thank you, Max. It's nice to meet you as well. What a handsome young man you are.''

Max then went to go shake Audrey's hand but for a minute she just stood there staring. Then Audrey shook herself out of it and shook Max's hand. It only took Sophie a second to figure out what was wrong with her daughter.

''Nice to meet you Miss. Bailey.''

''Thank you but you may call me Savannah. And my my don't you have some good manners.''

Yes Sophie knew. Her daughter likes Max. Max gave Audrey a smile then returned to his uncle's side. Then Eliot came out from the back.

''Jethro and Max, this here is my brother Brock Bailey.''

Eliot shook both of their hands.

''Okay gentlemen let's say we get this tour started.''

After the tour Jethro seemed impressed and interested in the operation.

''Well Clayton Bailey I like what I see here. You have a fine operation going on here. Perhaps we can work something out. Let's go talk business.''

Nate and Eliot and Jethro and Max all went into Clayton's office to discuss business well the rest of the team listen on the coms to hear what was going on. An hour later the men emerged from the office. Jethro was hooked or so they thought.

''Since you and I will be working together you and your family must attend the party I through once a year for all the family business I work with.''

''Why thank you for the invite Jethro. We wouldn't miss it!''

''The party is tonight. I look forward to seeing you there and I look forward to be working with you.''

''I feel the same way. We will see you tonight.''

''Goodbye Clayton. Ladies.''

Then Jethro and Max left and the team felt they succeeded. Then they all went back to the hotel where Nate, Sophie, Eliot and Audrey got ready for the party. Parker and Hardison was to search the Dawson's house during the party.

Hours later Nate, Sophie, Eliot and Audrey were at the Dawson's party. There was southern food, a country and western band and a sea of cowboy hats. They sat down to eat dinner and once again Sophie complained about the meat but she did enjoy the desert. After dinner people began to dance. Nate was about to ask Sophie to dance when a member of the band began to speak.

''I have some good news to share with y'all. Last night my wife gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl! So this song is dedicated to my baby girl and I ask all you fathers out there to have be dedication my bringing your own daughters to the dance floor.''

Nate then walked to Audrey and asked her to dance. Audrey was heisted at first and she looked towards her mother who had a big smile on her face then she let Nate lead her to the dance floor.

After the dance Nate hugged Audrey for a moment then the both went back to their table. When they got there Sophie was trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

''You two were… that was… I love it.''

Nate and Audrey just smiled at her. Then Nate wiped away the rest of Sophie's tears and grabbed her hand and ushered her to the dance floor. Nate held Sophie's close and then whispered in her ear.

''Have I told you that you look beautiful and that you are the most beautiful woman in the room?''

''No…but thank you.''

''You're welcome. It's true.''

Sophie moved so she could look into Nate's eyes. They were filled with so much happiness, she loved seeing that. They continue to dance that way, just staring into each other's eyes and they didn't realize the song ended until someone tapped Nate on the shoulder. Nate turned around and it Jethro stood there.

''Pardon me there Clayton but there are some people I would like to introduce you to.''

''Sure.''

Nate then turned around and kissed Sophie on the check.

''I will be right back darling…. I love you…Caroline.''

Sophie looked at Nate a little confused.

''I love you too Clayton.''

Nate then followed Jethro out of the room. Sophie went back to the table to join Audrey and Eliot. Eliot was trying to check on Parker and Hardison.

''Did you two find anything?''

''There are so many papers here. Hardison and I have been going through them. All we have found so far is the agreements Dawson Oil has with other investors.''

''Okay, keep looking.''

''Will do sparky.''

Eliot growled at the name and Sophie and Audrey laughed. Then Audrey said something that shocked Sophie a bit but yet she couldn't help to agree with the statement.

''Eliot, you should stop growling. You are not a dog.''

Parker and Hardison's laughter filled the coms. Eliot just glared at Audrey for a moment. Then Max Dawson came up to their table and looked at Audrey.

''Excuse me Miss. Savannah but I was wondering if you do me the pleasure in joining me in a dance.''

Sophie noticed how her daughter's face lit up.

''Yes… I would love to.''

Max took Audrey's hand and led her to the dance floor. After the dance Max escorted Audrey back to her seat and Audrey couldn't hide the big smile on her face. Sophie was about to say something to her daughter when Parker's voice was heard through the coms.

''Eliot I think we found something.''

''Okay. Bring what you found and get out of there. In fact we should all get out of here. Where's Nate?''

''He is with Jethro. I will go get him.''

''Wait mum, I will come with you.''

Sophie and Audrey went to go look for Nate while Eliot met up with Hardison and Parker. Sophie and Audrey couldn't find Nate anywhere.

''Nate… Nate where are you? Can you hear me? Hardison is there something wrong with Nate's com?''

''Hold on… Yeah it looks like his com has gone off line.''

Something wasn't right, they could all feel it.

''Sophie and Audrey where are you? I will come and get you.''

''No Eliot we will come to you. You are back in the van, right?''

''Yes but…''

''We are almost the there.''

Audrey grabbed her mother's hand and they were about to make their way to the van when two men appeared out of nowhere. They were about to run but the men grabbed them and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you are a Nate and Sophie fan then you will be very pleased with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Leverage **

Nate was ready to make his move to escape and he was ready to strike when the door opened but he was caught off guard by the pool of dark hair with two large arms under the hair then when the man fully entered the room he could see it was Sophie in the man's arms. Then another large man followed carrying Audrey. The two men laid Sophie and Audrey side by side on the other side of the room. The two men gave Nate and look then left and locked the door behind them. Nate then rushed to Sophie and Audrey. They were both still alive but unconscious. Nate was trying to figure out if they were drugged or just knocked out. They were knocked out because Nate could feel the bumps on the back of their heads. Nate hoped they didn't suffer from a concussion and he knew once they wake up they will be weary and their heads will hurt a lot. Nate then tried to wake them up. Audrey was the first to wake up.

''Audrey? Audrey can you hear me?''

''Nate?''

''Yes. Take it easy you have been knocked in the back of the head. I need to take a look at you pupils to see if you suffered a concussion.''

''Mum! Where is she is? We have to find her!''

Things started coming back to Audrey and Audrey tried to get up to look for her mother. But she ended up getting up too fast and a sharp pain ran through her head and she laid back down.

''Easy Audrey. Your mother is right here. She was knocked out as well but she hasn't woken up yet.''

Nate was finally able to get a good look at Audrey's pupils. Her eyes were just like Sophie's, Nate couldn't get over it.

''There is no sign of a concussion but you need to take it easy and take things slow. Since we have no accesses to aspirin your head will be hurting for awhile.''

''Okay… Can you please help me up? We should try and wake my mother.''

Nate slowly helped Audrey up and he recognized the look in her eyes, it was the same look that she had in her eyes the day Sophie was shot.

''Sophie will be fine. We just have to wake her up.''

''Okay.''

Audrey took her mother's hand and Nate stroked Sophie's hair. They both took turn calling out her names and then Sophie began to wake up.

''Audrey? Nate?''

''Yes Sophie we are right here, we are okay. We are all okay.''

''Mmm… I don't know about that Nate. My head is throbbing with pain and it seems we have been kidnapped.''

''Yes but we have been in worst situations before and we have made it out them just like we will make it out of this one.''

''True. So what's the plan?''

''Well first I am going to check your pupils for a concession and we are not going to make any major moves until you and Audrey are able to stand up without feeling dizzy and you are able to walk straight.''

''Yes sir.''

Nate couldn't help to smile a little then he looked at Sophie pupils.

''It looks like you don't have a concession either.''

Then all of a sudden Audrey jumped.

''Audrey? Are you okay?''

''Yeah…''

Audrey pulled something out of her ear, it was her com.

''It's just Hardison was yelling in my ear.''

Nate knew he no longer had is com, it fell out as he was struggling to get away from the large man. Nate then looked into Sophie ear and took out her com and it appeared to no longer be working.

''Audrey, can I please have your com.''

Audrey handed Nate her com and he put it inside his ear.

''Hardison.''

''Yo man what is going on? Where are you at? And wait why do you have Audrey's com? Is she with you? Sophie?''

''Sophie and Audrey are with me. We are all okay beside Sophie and Audrey both have a nasty bump on the back of their heads. I lost my com in a struggle and Sophie's com is broken. We are locked in room in some run down house. Is Eliot and Parker with you?''

''Yeah. We have been looking for the three of you. I have been trying to track the coms but we are here in the boonies and I can't seem to get lock on your location. I am going….''

Eliot cut off Hardison.

''Shut up Hardison! No one wants to hear your tech talk. Nate, did you check Sophie and Audrey's pupils for a concussion? Do you see or hear anything that can let us know where you are?''

''Yes and it appears there is no sign of a concession in both of their pupils. The only sound I have heard since I have been here was the sound of the car that brought the two large men and Sophie and Audrey here. They arrived two hours after I woke up. I am not sure how long I was out for. It seems we are locked in some basement of some kind. There is a window but it is up to high for me to see out of it. The only other people that I have seen is the two men that brought Sophie and Audrey here. Oh wait I hear them walking above, they must still be here. That is their car, they must be leaving. I am not sure if they are aware of who we really are. They didn't seem to notice the coms. Jethro Dawson is behind this so Hardison do all you can to find out what he knows. Until Sophie and Audrey are able to stand and walk without feeling dizzy we try to break out of here. We are fine here for now, I don't believe we are in any kind of harm besides the fact they we were knocked out and we have been kidnapped. Wait, I hear a car approaching but it sounds different. Now the other car has seemed to return as well. They are in the house and it sounds like three sets of footprints.''

Nate, Sophie and Audrey could hear them approaching. Audrey grabbed her mother's hand and Nate helped them both to stand up. Audrey and Sophie glued themselves together while Nate stood in front of them. Then the door opened and in walked the two large men followed by Jethro Dawson.

''Ah Clayton. It seems desperate time calls for desperate measures. And don't worry no harm will come to you or your beautiful ladies unless you try to escape or you don't corporate. One way or another I will get what I want. I have three of you after all.''

''What's this about Jethro? I thought you and I were friends and we were going into business with one another. But then you go take me and then take my wife and daughter. Now that's just crossing the line.''

''Yes I must say I am sorry about this and it was a line that I had to cross. I guess I owe you an explanation. But first I must confess that Dawson Oil is doing as well as I told you during our meeting earlier. Your plans to help to improve Dawson Oil would have possibly worked but in the future, I needed something to work now. You are still going to help improve Dawson Oil though just in a different way.''

''Oh and which way is that?''

''I had one of my people look into your family and your financial situation. You come from a really wealthy family background. Good old southern money. You would have to be the richest man in Texas at the moment. So I am going to hold you for ransom and I will be taking most of your money.''

''Okay. But why did you take my wife and my daughter?''

''They are Bailey's two are they not? Your daughter is blood after all. And just in case you get any ideas. There is one Bailey I didn't take and he will be the one that pays me.''

''My brother Brock.''

''Correct. Speaking of which let's say we call him and get the ball rolling.''

Jetro handed Nate a phone as one of the large man grabbed Audrey and held a gun to her head. Sophie let out a scream.

''No please!''

''Don't worry Caroline nothing will happen to your daughter as long as your husband corporates.''

''What do you want me to do?''

''Call your brother and inform him of the situation but do not give him any clues as how to find you. I will tell you what to say. You do that and my man won't have to shoot your pretty daughter in the head.''

Nate didn't take his eyes off of Audrey as he dialed the phone; he tried to tell her that it would be okay with his eyes. He could feel Sophie latch onto his arm. Even though Eliot was already well aware of the situation thanks to Audrey's com in his ear he had to call Eliot to make it look good. Eliot answered right away.

''Nate I am going to kill him!''

''Brock I need you to listen to me. Go somewhere where no one can hear you. Are you there yet?''

Eliot let out a breath then he played along. Hardison was trying to track the phone.

''Yes.''

''Caroline, Savannah and I have all been kidnapped.''

Nate then waited for instructions on what to say next from Jethro. One of the large man handed Nate a piece of paper. Nate read aloud what the paper said.

''You are to transfer eighty percent of our assets which would be around sixty million dollars to the following account 65954412687122 by tomorrow evening. You are not to inform the authorities or make any attempts in finding us because if you do they will first remove Savannah and place her somewhere where we will not be able to find her and kill her once they don't need her anymore. Then they will kill Caroline followed by me. Do you understand?''

''Yes.''

''Okay. Once the money has been transferred into the account you will be notified with further instructions.''

Nate hung up the phone and handed it back to Jethro.

''I did what you asked now please tell your man to release my daughter.''

''Very well.''

The large man released Audrey who was then grabbed by Sophie. Nate stood back in front of them.

''Remember what I said Clayton. My men will be here to make sure nothing goes wrong.''

Jethro and the two large men then left. Nate turned around to see Sophie and Audrey both crying clinging to each other. Nate took them both into his arms and kissed the top of their heads.

''Sophie, Audrey, we are going to make it out of here. I promise I won't let anything happen to either one of you.''

Sophie looked up into Nate's eyes then Nate could hear shouting through the coms.

''Damit Hardison! How much did you make Clayton Bailey worth? Where the hell are we going get our hands on sixty million dollars? Were you able to track the signal? If you don't find them before tomorrow evening and we do not have the money they will kill Audrey!''

''Hey man! Nate said to make the Baileys a wealthy family and that is what I did. How was I to know that Jethro would turn into more of a scum bag then he already is! No respect…''

Hardison was interrupted when Eliot slapped him upside the head. Nate then took that opportunity to talk.

''Okay everyone calm down. I need you all of you to focus. Hardison were you able to track the signal of the phone?''

''Not fully. I managed to get as far as somewhere outside of Dallas.''

''Okay. Dallas is about three hours away from Austin. You all will drive to Dallas and see if you can track a signal from there. I don't think we should try to escape on our own so we will come up with a plan once we find out where we are. Hardison try to get your hands on as much money as you can just in case. Pull in all our accounts if you need to.''

''Okay, we are on our way.''

For three hours they all remained silent. Nate, Sophie and Audrey sat together against the wall. Sophie sat in the middle. Nate held Sophie close and he didn't take his eyes off of her or Audrey. Audrey laid her head on her mother's shoulder clenching her hand. Sophie tried to soothe her daughter by running her hands through her hair. Sophie could feel Nate's eyes on her and every once in awhile she would look back at him. She trusted Nate and the team and she knew they would all make it out okay. Then Nate heard Eliot's voice through the com.

''Nate, we are in Dallas.''

''Okay. Hardison, are you able to tack the com?''

''Yeah man! You are about thirty minutes outside of the city.''

''Very good. Sophie, Audrey, Hardison was able to track the signal of the com. They are on their way. We are getting out of here.''

Sophie gave Nate a small smile and then they were all silent again until thirty minutes later Nate once again heard Eliot voice through the com.

''We are here. There are no cameras. There is one man on the front porch with a rifle. The other man must be inside. We are going to do this now, right?''

Nate thought for a moment and looked at Sophie. She looked back at him and she nodded.

''Yes. I believe the man inside is carrying a pistol. Eliot...''

''I know.''

Nate got up and moved Sophie and Audrey away from the door. Nate could hear Eliot fighting with the man in the porch and then a gun shot rang out. Sophie and Audrey both jumped.

''Eliot?''

''Yeah.''

Then Eliot entered the house and struggled with the other man. Things were silent for awhile and then there was the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Nate put himself in front of Sophie and Audrey. The door was knocked down and it was Eliot.

''Let's go!''

Nate, Sophie and Audrey all followed Eliot out of the house and they were almost out of there when bullets went flying. Things all happened at once. Somehow Eliot and Sophie managed to get out of the house and they were running they were almost at the van when Sophie suddenly stopped. And the sound of gunshots filled the air.

''Nate! Where is Audrey? We have to go back!''

Sophie started to head back towards the house when Eliot stopped her. Sophie gave Eliot a look that he has never seen before. Then he pointed and Sophie turned around and saw Audrey and Nate running towards them. Sophie ran towards her daughter and embraced her in her arms.

''What happened? Are you alright?''

''Yes, yes I am fine mum. My foot got caught, Nate helped me out.''

Sophie then looked at Nate and Nate then put his arms around them both then they all got inside the van. No one said anything for awhile. Nate, Sophie and Audrey all sat together hanging on to one another. Then Nate broke the silence.

''We are not going to allow Jethro to get away with this. I think first it would be best to get Sophie and Audrey out of the state. Jethro will be looking for us.''

Parker then spoke for the first time since Nate, Sophie and Audrey was kidnapped.

''That might not be necessary because I went back to Jethro's office before we headed to Dallas and I found this.''

Nate took the paper from Parker and smiled.

''Nice work Parker. You found the evidence we need to prove that Jethro has been emblazing money from other business.''

''Good work woman. I took a look into Jethro's computer and I found emails between him and the two large men talking about the kidnapping.''

The next day Jethro Dawson was arrested for embezzling money and for kidnapping. They all went back to pack up their things. Nate had to tell Sophie something important and he couldn't wait any longer. Nate knocked on Sophie's door. Sophie and Audrey were finishing up packing their things when Nate entered the room. Audrey sensed that perhaps she should leave the two of them alone and slipped out of the room. Nate walked up to Sophie and removed whatever she had in her hand and led her to sit down on the bed.

''Nate? What's going on?''

''Do you remember when I said that I loved you?''

''Yes… don't worry Nate. Don't freak out. I know it was for the con and I know it didn't mean anything.''

''But it did mean something. I meant what I said, it wasn't for the con. I realized it a long time ago and I have been a fool not to tell you sooner…I love you. I love you Sophie Devereaux. And in a way I have always loved you. I would like you and Audrey to live with me permitally. If that is okay with the two of you of course.''

''Wow. Took you look long enough. I love you too Nathan Ford and I believe you already know that. And in a way Audrey and I are already living with you permitally.''

Nate just smiled at Sophie and then he kissed the woman he loved.

''Okay let's say we get out of here and go home.''

''I would love to.''

They arrived home later that night and everyone went straight to their homes. Nate and Sophie told Audrey and the team that she and Audrey will be moving in permitally with Nate on the plane ride home. They all thought it was a great idea. Sophie went up to get ready for bed when Nate noticed the light still on in Audrey's room. Nate knocked on her door.

''Come in… oh hi Nate.''

''Hi, you are sure you okay with living here?''

''Yes of course. I see that it makes you and my mum so happy. The two of you light up when the other is around. I am happy to be here to, it's like I finally know what is like to finally be a real family.''

''Good, I am glad. I am so glad you are here. I noticed a big change in your mother, she is so much happier. I always felt like there was something missing when I look into her eyes and now that look is gone… There is something I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to ask you about this tomorrow but I will tell you now.''

''Okay, what is it?''

''Well… did your mother tell you that I finally told her that I love her?''

''Yes, of course she did.''

''I figured. Well I don't want to waste anymore time…''

''Oh my god! You are going to ask her to marry you!''

''Shhh. Yes, yes I am. But please don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise. And it is okay with you that I ask her, right?''

''Yes of course. And don't worry I won't say anything but you better do it soon.''

''Yes, I was hoping to do it tomorrow night. So I was wondering if you could help me. I have this plan and perhaps we should inform the others of my plan so that way they can help as well.''

''Okay, what's the plan?''

Nate told Audrey his plan then the next day they told Eliot, Parker and Hardison the plan and they all swore they wouldn't say anything to Sophie. They all took turns distracting Sophie while the others set things up. Then the time came. Nate told Sophie that he was going to go out to eat and the fancy new restaurant. Sophie was all dressed and ready and when she got out of the bathroom Nate was nowhere in sight instead there was a note on the bed. Sophie read the note.

''_Follow the rose pedals.''_

Sophie looked down and she did what she was told and followed the rose pedals. They led to the roof. When she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. The roof was covered with white roses and candles. Nate was standing in the middle wearing a suit and big smile on his face.

''Nate, what is all this? What is going on?''

''Come here.''

Nate held out his hand and Sophie took it. Nate looked deeply into Sophie's eyes.

''Sophie Devereaux I love you so much.''

''I love you too Nate.''

''I have been a fool for way to long but that is going to end tonight. I believe I loved you since the first moment I saw you even though I was a married man. There is no one like you. There is no one that makes me feel the way you make me feel. You make me so happy, I thought I would never be this happy. You have brought so much to my life and I will always be grateful for all that you have given me. You know me inside and out and you still love me anyway. You may not like or agree with everything I say or do but you continue to be there and support me. You love me for me and no one has ever loved me in that way. You are truly an amazing person who brings so much love and joy to the world. You are my heart. You are my compass. You are this bright light that shines through my life. I know I will not be able to live without you.''

Nate got down to one knee and pulled out a beautiful big sparkling ring.

''Sophie Devereaux would you do me the honor in becoming my wife? Will you marry me?''

Sophie was trying to control the tears that were flowing down her checks. She has been waiting a long time to hear Nate say those words to her.

''Yes… Yes of course I will marry you!''

Nate slipped the ring onto Sophie's finger and then got up and almost fell over when Sophie jumped into his arms and crashed her lips into his. Then the team popped out and they were all so happy and congratulated the happy couple. The team agreed that this was one of the best nights ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So sorry for the late updates. I hope to update more often. Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Leverage. **

Sophie was awoken by someone talking. She listened closely, it was her daughter's voice from the down the hall. Sophie looked at the clock on the nightstand it said 4:00 AM.

''Who could she possibly be talking to at four in the morning?'' Sophie said aloud.

Nate stirred besides her.

''Wha… what?''

''Nothing Nate. Go back to sleep.''

''Okay.''

Nate puckered his lips and Sophie couldn't help but to smile. She gave him a kiss and then he turned back over and he was asleep within seconds. Sophie got up to check on her daughter. When Sophie got to her daughter's door she stopped for a moment to listen.

''You should have been there, it was magically! It was like watching a fairy tale! The roses and the candles, gah! And the look on my mum face! She looked so happy.''

''Wow Rey Rey. I have never seen you like this before.''

''What do you mean?''

''You look so happy. There is this light in your eyes. You have finally gotten what you always deserved, a family.''

Sophie took that moment to make her presence known by knocking on the door. Audrey got up to answer it.

''Mum. Oh am I being too loud? I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.''

''It's okay. But it's late. Why aren't you sleeping?''

''I couldn't. I have been too excited and Bella and I couldn't sleep either so we have been chatting on Skpye. Do you want to say hi?''

''Sure, I'd love to.''

Sophie shut the door and then sat beside her daughter on the bed.

''Hi Bella.''

''Hi Ms. Devereaux! Rey Rey told me all about Mr. Ford asking you to marry him. It sounded amazing! Congrats!''

''Thank you Bella. It was amazing. It was one of the best nights of my life. I was so happy to have all the people I love around me to celebrate my happiness. When we have the wedding you must come.''

''Yes, of course.''

Sophie sat there watching her daughter while she finished her conversation with her best friend. Bella was right, her daughter was happy and there was a light in her eyes. Sophie hoped and wish her daughter would always be that way. But for some reason she had a feeling that it was about to change. Sophie tried to shake that feeling away.

''Okay Bella we must part and go get our beauty sleep.''

''Yes we must.''

Both of them laughed.

''Okay, goodnight. Talk to you later.''

''Goodnight Rey Rey. Sleep well. Bye Ms. Devereaux.''

''Goodnight Bella.''

Audrey closed her lap top and put it on her desk. Then she laid down in her bed while Sophie sat on the side. She tucked in her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Sophie stayed with her daughter until she fell asleep.

The next day the team was having a meeting about their next job. Hardison was giving one of his presentations when he was interrupted by someone's phone ringing.

''Seriously? Do you have any idea all the things I put into these presentations. No respect. Who's phone is that?''

They all looked around to find the ringing phone. Sophie found the phone and recognized it instantly. Sophie held up the phone looking at her daughter.

''Audrey.''

Audrey took her phone from her mother.

''Sorry. Sorry Hardison. I didn't realize the ringer was still on.''

Audrey looked at her phone to see who was calling.

''Mrs. Abbot?... Sorry but I have to take this.''

Audrey went to the other room and then answered the phone.

''Hello, Mrs. Abbot?''

''No, sweetheart it's me.''

''Mom? What's going on? Why are you calling from the Abbot's house?''

For a while there was no answer.

''Something terrible happened…. I wish I could tell you this in person. I am so sorry Audrey.''

''Sorry for what? What happened… Wait, where is Bella?''

''I am so sorry sweetheart…''

''Stop saying you are sorry! Mom, where is Bella?''

''She is gone. Bella died early this morning… She committed suicide herself.''

''No! That's not true!''

When Audrey turned around she saw her mother and the team there. Sophie decided to approach her daughter.

''Audrey, who are you talking to? What's….''

Sophie was cut off when Audrey handed her the phone. Sophie put her ear to the phone while Audrey walked back and forth clearly upset.

''Hello?''

''Sophie? It's Laura. Where is Audrey? How is she?''

''Oh hi, she is right here. She is very upset. What is going on?''

''Bella is dead, she took her own life.''

''Oh my god.''

Sophie went up to her daughter and tried to keep her still.

''I am so sorry.''

''I wish everyone would stop saying that! There is nothing to be sorry for because it's not true!''

''Audrey…''

Sophie then tried to reach for her daughter's hand but she just pulled it away.

''No!''

Audrey would have stormed out of the room but the others were standing in front of the door so she got as far away from her mother as she could. Sophie finished talking with Laura on the phone then tried once again to approach her daughter. Nate couldn't take it anymore, he had to know what was going on.

''Sophie, what's going on?''

Sophie kept her eyes on her daughter but answered Nate's question.

''It's Bella… she died.''

Audrey got even more upset.

''No, that is not true! She is still alive! And she would never kill herself. I just talked to her! You saw her! She was fine. I would have known if something was wrong.''

Sophie didn't know what to say. Her daughter was having a hard time believing that her best friend is gone and the fact that she took her own life. She didn't know help her daughter comes to term with the truth. She didn't know how to make this better for her daughter.

''Would you all excuse us.''

Eliot, Parker and Hardison looked at Nate who was looking Sophie. Nate then nodded and then they left Sophie and Audrey alone. Sophie waited a few moments, she was trying to figure out what to do and what to say. She wanted to take her daughter into her arms but that wasn't the right time. Her daughter was angry and in denial.

''Audrey… why do you believe it… why don't you believe that Bella is gone?..Why would your mother say that if it wasn't true? Has she ever lied to you before?''

Audrey didn't say anything and she refused to look at her mother. Sophie gave her daughter a few minutes then she forced her daughter to look at her. Then she saw it, she saw the reorganization in her daughter's eyes.

''No… No my mother never lied to be before. I know she wouldn't lie about this…. But I don't care what anyone says, Bella did not kill herself… she would have told me if something was wrong.''

Sophie looked into her daughter's eyes and she could see that her daughter truly believed what she was saying and she could see her pain. But she could see sadness in Bella's eyes. She wasn't sure or not if she was sad enough to take her own life. Audrey could tell that her mother wasn't sure; she was going to prove it to her.

''I want to go to New York.''

''Okay.''

''Can you… can you come with me?''

''Oh Audrey, of course I can. You don't have to ask. I will be there for you every step of the way. Let's go tell Hardison we need to plane tickets to New York tonight.''

''Okay.''

Sophie and Audrey went to join the others in the other room.

''Hardison, can you book two tickets on a flight to New York for tonight?''

Hardison looked at Nate. Nate stepped towards Sophie but she refused to look at him in the eyes. Nate then gave Hardison a signal to do what Sophie asked. Sophie moved away from Nate and closer to her daughter.

''Audrey, we better go pack.''

''Okay.''

Audrey and Sophie both went to their rooms to pack. Nate followed Sophie.

''Sophie.''

''What is it Nate?''

Sophie still refused to look at Nate.

''Sophie look at me please?''

''I can't.''

''What do you mean you can't?''

''If I look into the blue eyes of yours I won't be able to stay strong. I will lean on you, I will break… I need to stay strong for Audrey. Audrey is so distraught right now. I have to help her get through this.''

Nate put his hand under Sophie's chin and finally got her to look him in the eyes.

''Soph, you can be strong for Audrey and you can also lean on me. It is okay to break because I will always be here to put the pieces together just like you will always be there for Audrey. You will be strong for Audrey and help her through this but it is okay to let me be there for you, I can be there for the both of you. I love you Sophie.''

Sophie gave Nate a small smile. She tried to stop herself from crying. She was touched by Nate's words and she knew he was right.

''I love you too Nate.''

''Would you like me to come with you and Audrey to New York?''

Sophie just nodded and some tears started to fall from her eyes. Nate wiped her tears away and then took Sophie in her arms. After a few moments he went to tell Hardison. When he came back they both packed. After they were all packed they went to check up on Audrey.

''Audrey?''

''Yes. I am all packed, are you ready to go mum?''

''Okay. Nate is coming with us. That's okay, right?''

''Yes that's fine.''

They all went to the airport together. Parker hugged Sophie and made her promise they would all come back and she was about to hug Audrey as well thought it was best not to because she looked angry. Then they said their goodbyes and Nate, Sophie and Audrey all went onto the plane. Audrey didn't say a word the entire flight and she would hardly looked at Sophie or Nate. Nate could tell Sophie was worried and he was as well. When they got to New York they went straight to their hotel because it was too late to go to the Abbot's. They would go in the morning. Hardison booked them suite. Audrey told them goodnight and went in her room and shut the door. Sophie wanted to go in there but she decided her daughter needed some time. Nate put his arm around Sophie and kissed her on the top of the head and then they both went in their room and tried to get some sleep. The next day after a sleepless night they had breakfast in silence where no one really ate anything then they all headed to the Abbot house. When they knocked on the door it was Laura who answered.

''Hi sweetheart.''

Laura held her arms open and Audrey went into them. Sophie couldn't help to feel a little jealous of the woman. Laura, Sophie and Nate all said hello to one another and then went inside the house. Inside a woman who looked like an older version of Bella sat on the couch and a man with big arms stood next to the window. Audrey grabbed Sophie's hand which she did whenever she was afraid, Sophie could sense it was because of the man. Laura gave Audrey a look then she let go of Sophie's hand and approached Bella's mother. As soon as the woman realized Audrey's presents she embraced Audrey.

''Oh Audrey… my baby girl is gone. What are we going to do without Isabella?''

''I don't know.''

''Mrs. Abbot, this is my mother Sophie and her fiancé Nate.''

''Nice to meet you both. You may call me Trisha.''

''Thank you, it's nice to meet you two. I am sorry for your loss. Bella was a special girl.''

''Thank you Sophie. Audrey I was wondering if you could do a something for me. I know what I am about to ask of you will be hard but I believe you are the best person to do it.''

''Sure, what is it?''

''I need you to be the one to give Bella's eulogy. You were her best friend and you knew her the best.''

''Yes I will do it.''

''Thank you. The wake is tomorrow night and the funeral is the day after that where you give the eulogy.''

They all sat there for a few hours talking about Bella while the man with the big arms didn't say a word. Then Sophie, Nate and Audrey decided it was time for them to go. Laura walked them out. Once they were some distance from the house Audrey comforted Laura about the man.

''What is he doing here? Why would she allow him back in that house after what he did?''

''I don't know Audrey. He arrived a few days ago.''

''A few days ago? Why didn't Bella tell me?''

''I don't know sweetheart, I don't like him being here anymore then you do. Perhaps she didn't want to upset you.''

''She should have told me.''

''I know.''

Laura than hugged Audrey.

''Well I better go back. I have been staying here… Unless you need me.''

''No no it's okay. Mrs. Abbot needs you more. Besides…''

Audrey gestured towards Sophie who stepped forward.

''Don't worry Laura, I will take good care of Audrey.''

''I know you will. Well goodnight, I will see all of you tomorrow.''

Audrey and Sophie both hugged Laura and then she went into the house. Nate held the doors to the car open for Sophie and Audrey and then got into the driver's seat. On the car ride back to the hotel everyone was quiet until Sophie couldn't take it anymore and she had to ask about the man with the big arms. Sophie turned around to look at her daughter.

''Audrey who was that man?''

''He is Bella's stepfather. He is not a man.''

''What did he do?''

Sophie could see that her daughter was uncomfortable.

''He… he would hurt Bella and her mom… he would hit them and….''

''Whatever it is you can tell me.''

''One time… he hit me. Bella and I were in her room looking at the things we just bought he just came bursting in the room and starting waling on Bella and said that she stole money from him…I tried to stop him from hitting her so I tried to pull him back but he turned around and started hitting me… Bella somehow knocked him out and when he woke up he couldn't remember what had happened…. We never told anyone… I never told mom and I never want her to know… She would blame herself. So please don't tell her.''

Sophie tried to contain her anger. This man would pay for hurting her little girl and for hurting Bella and her mother.

''I won't but that man will pay. What is his name?''

''David James.''

Sophie looked at Nate.

''I will have Hardison run his name when we get back to the hotel.''

Sophie gave Nate a small smile and they were all quiet again for the rest of the car ride. When they got back to the hotel there was someone waiting for them. If things weren't bad enough already, it was Jack Walker. Audrey's father.

''Daddy?''

''Hello Audrey. Sophie, Mr. Ford.''

''Jack, what are you doing here?''

''I am here to see my daughter.''

'' She is my daughter too! Why? You didn't want anything to do with her for the last eighteen years. What changed?''

Sophie then stepped forward towards Jack but Audrey stopped her.

''It's okay mum. I actually have some questions for my father.''

Sophie looked at her daughter and decided to let it go for now. She didn't want to upset her daughter even more. Nate then opened the door and they all went inside.

''Sophie, Mr. Ford would you mine leaving me alone with my daughter.''

Sophie and Nate were about to say something but Audrey interrupted them.

''No, I want them to stay.''

Jack looked at her daughter for a moment and thought best not to fight it any further.

''Very well.''

Audrey sat in between Nate and Sophie on the couch and Jack sat opposite of them.

''I am sorry about Isabella. I know she was your best friend.''

Audrey ignored her father.

''What do you want daddy?''

''I want to talk to you.''

Sophie could see that her daughter had become even angrier. This wasn't the time for this.

''You want to talk? Okay let's talk! Let's talk about the fact that my best friend is now dead! And you are not sorry! Or shall we talk about the fact that you kept me from my mother for seventeen years letting her believe that I was dead and letting me believe that someone else was my mother. Or how you treated me like crap all my life! Which one would you like to talk about?''

''Don't you us that tone with me young lady! I told you I was sorry and I meant it. I am not the one who lies, that would be your mother here. You see I found out what and who your mother truly is, a professional liar! I took you away from her and gave you a mother who really loved you. I did what was best for you! But you look and acted so much like her I felt like you would turn out like her and I couldn't allow that.''

''You had no right. Yes I did have a mother who loved me and still loves me. But this mother right here loves me as well. She truly loves me and you should have never done you did.''

''I had every right! That woman came into my life, tricked me into loving her and marrying her and got herself pregnant. She made me into a fool! I put a stop to it and took you away from her before she took you away from me!''

Sophie was sick of this man talking about her like she wasn't there. She has had enough. Audrey has clearly had enough as well because she looked like she was about to hit someone. Nate seemed to sense what they were feeling because he advance towards Jack punched him in the face and pushed him towards the door.

''Get out! You are to never come near Audrey or Sophie ever again because I will do worst than just punch you in the face.''

''Don't threaten me Mr. Ford, this isn't over. I will have Audrey again and away from Sophie.''

''No you won't. She is eighteen you no longer have any right and you never had the right in the first place.''

Nate pushed Jack out the door and slammed it shut. Then turned back to Sophie and Audrey. They both looked like they were about to break. Nate hated seeing them like this. Sophie embraced Audrey who returned her mother's hug.

''Are you okay?''

''Not really but I won't be for awhile. I am tired, I am going to go to bed.''

''Okay, do you want me to lay with you for awhile?''

''No, that's okay. I want to be alone.''

''Okay sleep well.''

Sophie watched her daughter go into her room and shut the door then Sophie went into her and Nate's room. Nate knew she was going to break and followed her into the room and shut the door and as soon as he did that Sophie's shoulders began to shake. Nate went up to Sophie and took her into his arms. Nate held Sophie while she cried and he ran his hands up and down her back. Once Sophie calmed down a bit she lifted her head from Nate's chest and looked him in the eyes. Nate tried to wipe her tears away.

''Nate…I really hate this.''

''I know.''

''Things just seem to be getting worst for Audrey. She doesn't deserve any of this. I wish I could take all of this away and make things better for her. And she hasn't cried Nate… she is keeping it all inside. She is so angry and she is keeping hold of that anger.''

''I know, things will get better in time. Audrey just needs time. She will let it all go eventually and she will need you when she does and I know you will be there for her.''

''Thank you so much for being here. I don't know how I will be able to do this without you.''

''You're welcome. I wouldn't be any other place. I love you Sophie Devereaux and I am not going anywhere.''

''I love you too Nathan Ford. Let's say you and I get some sleep.''

''Yes but first I must call Hardison so he can run David James name.''

''Okay, I am going to get ready for bed.''

While Sophie was getting ready for bed Nate called Hardison.

''Yo.''

''Hello Hardison. I need you to run a name for me. A David James. I want everything and anything you can find.''

''Will do boss.''

Nate hung up the phone with Hardison then went to join Sophie. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and got under the covers and pulled Sophie close. They were both almost asleep until Audrey came through the door. Starling both Nate and Sophie. Sophie turned on the light.

''Audrey, are you okay?''

''Bella didn't take her own life, David James did.''


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is my next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Leverage.**

''Bella didn't take her own life; David James did it!''

''Audrey… calm down….''

''No I am not going to calm down! He killed my best friend, mum!''

Audrey had become hysterical. Sophie got off the bed and approached her daughter. She grabbed Audrey's hands and forced her to look into her eyes.

''Take a deep breath.''

Audrey did what she was told.

''Okay, good, now let's sit down and talk about this. Do you really think that David would cross the line from hitting Bella to killing her?''

''Yes. I don't know why I didn't think of this before; Bella once told me about this one time when David got really drunk. He started hitting her mom, and at one point Bella saw him chocking her. He almost killed her but he stopped when he saw that Bella watching them. It's possible that he snapped, killed Bella and made it look like she took her own life! That is possible, isn't?''

Sophie and Nate both sat there for a moment looking at Audrey, taking in her words and processing the information. They both felt like what Audrey had said could be possible, but they also couldn't help to feel that perhaps it may just be the grief talking. Sophie and Nate looked at one another for a moment and made an agreement with their eyes. Sophie then looked back at her daughter.

''Okay Audrey, listen to me. What you are saying could be possible but right now you are very upset, as you have every right to be, and I am just afraid that this may be the grief talking. No matter what the case may be, we will take a closer look at David James and we will check into Bella's death. We will look to see if there was any signs of foul play.''

Audrey just looked at her mother for a moment. She was hurt that Sophie didn't fully believe her, but a small part of her knew that what her mother just said could be true. Sophie could see that her doubt had hurt her daughter and she knew how much pain she was already in after the loss of her friend. All of a sudden, Sophie took Audrey into her arms and held her for a moment. Then she whispered the following things into her ear:

''My darling girl, I wish I could take away all the pain you are feeling. I wish I could make all of this disappear. I wish I could bring Bella back. However, since I can't do any of that, what I can do is try my best to help you trough this. I can help you start to heal and put your heart back together. I will keep loving and supporting you, and I will be there for you no matter what. I will help you to learn the truth, no matter what that may be, and I'll help you come to peace with it. That is what I can do, and I promise you I will do it.''

Sophie then looked down at her daughter, who met her eyes. Audrey really didn't know what to say.

''Okay…thank you.''

Sophie gave a small smile through her tears, and then kissed Audrey on the forehead. Then Nate, who had been sitting nearby, finally spoke.

''I am going to call in the rest of the team on this. They should be here so we can come up with a plan to find out the truth about David James.''

Nate left to make the call, while Sophie and Audrey remained seated on the bed. Audrey's head rested on her mother's shoulder while Sophie ran her hand through her daughter's hair. They sat there in silence until Nate returned.

"The team will be here in the morning.''

''Okay, we should all try to get some sleep. Audrey, come on my dear, I will lay with you until you fall asleep.''

Audrey took her mother's offered hand, and they went to her room. As promised, Sophie stayed with her daughter until she fell asleep. Then Sophie stayed a little while longer, just watching her daughter. Audrey looked peaceful; something Sophie hadn't seen in her daughter for days. She kissed her forehead and left the room. She then joined Nate in their bed. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head on his chest, she fell asleep.

Early the following day they all awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door to the suite. Nate got up and answered the door to find the team standing in the hallway.

''Hey man! What's good? Oh come on, close that robe up! We are not close enough for me to be seeing you in your boxers!''

Nate tightened his robe then gave Hardison a look.

''Hello to you too Hardison.''

Nate nodded a hello to Eliot and Parker. As the three carried their luggage and gear in from the hall, Sophie and Audrey made their way out of the bedrooms. Before they could say a word Parker dropped a suitcase and ran to them, throwing her arms around the both of them.

''I've missed the two of you. It was no fun being the only girl! I've gotten used to having you two around.''

Sophie smiled.

''We missed you too, Parker.''

Parker let them both go, beamed at Sophie, and then went to stand beside Hardison. Sophie greeted Eliot and Hardison while Audrey just stood back and remained silent. Nate then decided it was time to get down to business.

''Hardison, what did you find out about David James?''

Hardison was about to speak when Sophie interrupted him.

''Nate, I think perhaps you, Audrey and I should all go change before we begin; wouldn't you agree?''

Nate looked down at his attire. He had forgotten he was still only wearing his boxers and a robe.

''Yes, that might be best.''

They all got dressed quickly, and rejoined the others in the living room. Hardison had managed to set up all his gear and he was ready to give his presentation. They all took their seats promptly, allowing Hardison to finally begin.

''Mr. David James is a real piece of work. Despite the fact that more than fifteen people, including Trisha Abbot, have filed complaints of physical assault against him, he has never been formally charged. I'm sure you're wondering how this could happen. Well it turns out David's father was a police commissioner who still has a lot of pull and he's been able to squash any charges against his son. So even if we can find something suggesting that David killed Bella, it's going to be difficult to make the charges stick without a whole lot of proof.''

Nate stood and clapped his hands together.

''Okay, so let's go get some proof. We'll regroup and prepare today, then tonight is Bella's wake. Hardison and Parker, you two go and check the places where David James has been around town. Retrace his steps and see if you can find anything. Eliot, go look deeper into Bella's death and see if there's any signs of foul play. Sophie, Audrey and I will be attending the wake.''

They all spent the afternoon inside the suite, before getting to work. The guys watched a football game on the TV, while Parker slept in the corner. Sophie sat nearby, often complaining about the game and trying to make small talk with guys who got mad at her for interrupting them. It had turned into quite an argument. Audrey sat beside her mother and worked on Bella's eulogy. When the time came for Bella's wake Nate, Sophie and Audrey made their way to the funeral home. Eliot, Parker and Hardison took the opportunity to go on search of information about Bella's death and David James. During the wake Sophie watched her daughter. Audrey just sat there and it was clear that she wasn't fully paying attention to what was going on. Something all of a sudden hit Sophie; Audrey hadn't said one word all day. She had shut herself off from the rest of the world. She still hasn't even allowed herself to cry yet. Sophie then noticed that Laura was watching Audrey as well. She could tell that Laura was as worried as she was. Then the two women made eye contact, they formed a silent agreement that they would get Audrey through this no matter what. Sophie's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Nate's hand on her thigh. She looked at him and he motioned for her to get up. When Sophie looked around, she saw that people were making their way out of the funeral home. She then looked over at Audrey, took her by the hand, and then they all got up and left. When they arrived back at the suite Eliot, Parker and Hardison were there waiting for them.

Nate was first to speak.

''So what did you guys find?''

''We got nothing, man. I hacked his personal computer and Parker went through the hotel room he has been staying in. Came up empty. If there is any proof out there, this guy has a mighty good hiding spot.''

''Okay, Eliot what about you?''

Eliot looked at Audrey for a moment. He really didn't want to say what he was about to say in front of her, but Audrey looked as though she had no clue what was going on. Eliot then looked back at Nate.

''I managed to get a look at Bella's coroner's report. There was no mention of any signs of foul play… Bella committed suicide.''

It turns out that Audrey had been aware of what was going on at the other side of the room because she shot a death stare in Eliot's direction, and then she looked at her mother.

''Audrey…''

''No, don't.''

Audrey needed her mother. She needed her to be on her side and to believe what she believed, that David killed Bella. But when Audrey looked into her mother's eyes all she could see was sorrow, and worse than that she saw pity. Her mother believed what Eliot said. Audrey had to get away; she couldn't take it anymore. She made her way out of the suite with her mother following close behind.

''Audrey, where are you going?''

''Away from here!''

''Audrey, please stop…''

''NO! I need you on my side; I need you to believe what I believe!''

Sophie finally caught up to her daughter and got her to look at her.

''Audrey?''

''Mum, Bella didn't kill herself. I don't care what the report said. I am not being hysterical and this isn't the grief speaking. I know in my gut that David killed her. She would have told me if something was wrong. She was just not the type of her person to take her own life. Something isn't right… something doesn't fit. I am not going to stop until I figure out the truth, whether you help me or not.''

Sophie looked deep into her daughter's eyes. She really didn't know what to believe, but what she did know was that her daughter needed her. She had made a promise that she would be there for her no matter what, and Sophie knew that Audrey needed to see this through no matter what the outcome might be.

''Okay, I am on your side. I will be there for you, and I will help you see this through.''

Sophie held out her hand to her daughter. Audrey looked at her mother's hand for a moment before taking it, and they both returned to the suite. They didn't say a word to the others when they entered; they both just went quietly to Audrey's room where they stayed for the rest of the night. Nate thought about knocking but he decided that it might be best to give them some time alone. When morning came Sophie and Audrey were the first up; both dressed and ready for Bella's funeral, eating breakfast when the rest of the team entered the kitchen. Sophie greeted Nate with a kiss on the cheek, but other than that they all ate in silence. An hour later Nate, Sophie and Audrey left for Bella's funeral while the rest of the team stayed back at the hotel. When they arrived at the church Audrey took a seat next to her mother, Laura. Sophie then took the seat beside her daughter and Nate sat next to Sophie. The funeral began and the priest spoke for about twenty minutes about loss and finding comfort after death. Then he asked if Audrey could come up and give the eulogy. Audrey walked up to the microphone and made eye contact with both of her mothers before she began giving the eulogy she had prepared.

"In life we all hope for someone who truly understands us; for someone to be on our side no matter what. We hope for someone to be there for us when we cry, and when we laugh. If we are fortunate enough to find this person, we call them our best friend. I found that person in Bella. She is, and always will be my best friend. I first met Bella when my parents and I were invited to her parent's house for dinner. It was the summer before second grade, and we were seven years old. We just connected, and after that night nothing could split us apart. Bella and I attended summer camp together and when fall came she begged her parents to let her attend boarding school with me. They eventually caved and I remember being so happy that I would finally have a friend at school. The other kids used to bully me and Bella would always step in to defend me. She always took my side. She would tell me that they were just jealous because I was smarter, prettier and richer than everyone else. That would always make me smile when she said that. I soon became more confident in myself and eventually the other kids stopped picking on me. Bella was the one person in my life who I could tell all my secrets to, and she never judged me. She always made me feel that anything was possible; that I could do anything I wanted. We helped each other through everything, big and small. After Bella's father died, there was a time when I was the only person she would talk to. Bella adored her father; she was certainly a daddy's girl. It gives me some comfort now, knowing that she is up there with her dad. I will always miss Bella. I was truly honored to have her as my best friend.''

Audrey began walking back to her seat, but for some reason she felt like she just had to get out of there so she went outside for some air. Audrey heard the door of the church open then close behind her. She expected to see one of her mothers standing there, but when she turned around she came face to face with David James.

''That was a nice speech you gave in there miss Audrey.''

Audrey tried to back away from David but every time she took a step back, he kept coming closer.

''What do you want Mr. James?''

''Oh, you know better than that Audrey. You can call me David. So, I hear you have a memory like a hard drive.''

''Yes. I have a good memory.''

''Good, because what I am about to tell you is something I don't want you to ever forget.''

''What's that?''

''I took your little friend from this world… Ah, there is the look I was looking for… And no one can touch me.''

Before Audrey could even react, David walked away. Then she looked toward the door of the church and saw her mother standing there, eyes blazing. Sophie approached her daughter, took her hands and looked straight into Audrey's eyes.

''I promise you, he will pay.''


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it has been taking me awhile to update. This has been a busy summer. I will try my best to update sooner. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I do not own Leverage. **

When Sophie and Audrey sat back down, Nate knew that something was wrong. He noticed that Sophie would not let go of her daughter's hand. Nate tried to make eye contact with Sophie, but she wouldn't take her eyes off of Audrey. Sophie remained like that through the rest of the funeral. On the drive from the church to the graveyard Nate tried asking what was going on but the only thing that Sophie said was ''later.'' At the graveyard Sophie kept Audrey close and wouldn't let anyone get near her except Laura and Nate. Riding back to the hotel no one spoke but when they finally got up to their suite Nate saw a side of Sophie that he had never saw before.

''That bastard did it! If he honestly thinks he is going to get away with it, he has another thing coming. Hardison! Eliot! Get out here right now!''

Nate approached Sophie. He tried to get her to calm down and tell him what was going on but she just waved him off. Then Eliot and Hardison came into the living room, followed by Parker. Sophie was in front of them in seconds and they all took a step back when they saw the fury in her eyes.

''Hardison I need you to look deeper into David James and his father. I need you to really dig and find everything you can. There has to be a way to take him down.''

Hardison was too scared to argue or to check if it was okay with Nate, he went straight to his computer and did what Sophie had told him. Then Sophie turned to the rest of the team.

''Eliot, are you positive that the coroner's report was accurate? Did you… did you get the chance to see the body yourself?''

''The report seemed like it was accurate, no obvious forgeries after the fact… but no, I didn't get the chance to take a look at Bella's body.''

''It is too late now; we need to get our hands on the coroner's report to take a closer look and we need to find out who examined the body. Hardison?''

''Already on it.''

Sophie then approached Parker.

''Parker I need you to look through the Abbot's house again. Focus on David's room and home office. No one should be there until later this evening because Mrs. Abbot and David will be at the funeral reception.''

Sophie was pacing in circles and about to go towards Audrey when Nate grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

''Sophie, what is going on?''

Nate didn't mean to shout but he was really worried and he needed to know what had happened. Nate knew that the rest of the team was watching them.

''David James looked straight into Audrey's eyes and told her that he killed Bella and that he wanted her to never forget. He said he is going to get away with it. We cannot let that happen. We have to take him down.''

Sophie looked to her daughter. For days she had seen nothing but sadness in her eyes, but now there was something else as well, fear. Sophie herself felt that fear. When Sophie turned back at Nate she looked straight into his eyes and lowered her voice so only he could hear what she was about to say.

''There was something in the way that David looked at Audrey and the way that he gloated. If he thinks he is getting away with killing Bella… what stops him from thinking he could get away with it again. If he sees Audrey as a threat…''

Sophie didn't come right out and say the words but Nate knew what she meant. She was truly fearful for her daughter's life. Sophie Devereaux didn't rattle easily, which made Nate become fearful as well. He dreaded the possibility of David going after Audrey. He knew that if something were to happen to her, there was a good chance he would lose Sophie as well. Just the thought of anything happening to Audrey… No. Nate couldn't think like that. He would make sure that nothing happened to Audrey or Sophie. Nate would protect them no matter what. David James had to be taken down and one way or another Nate would make that happen. The mastermind then looked at Eliot, Parker and Hardison who were waiting on word of what to do next.

''Okay gang, you heard Sophie. Let's get to work.''

The three younger members did as they were told. Nate then turned back to Sophie. He looked into her eyes for a moment before taking her into his arms and whispering into her ear. He quietly promised that nothing would happen to Audrey. Then Nate looked at Audrey and held out his arm so she could join them in the hug. Audrey went to Nate and her mother and they both put their arms around her. They stood like that for a while, and then Nate kissed the top of Sophie head followed by Audrey's. After the quiet family moment, Audrey finally spoke.

''I want to say a proper goodbye to Bella. Will you both come with me?''

Sophie looked at her daughter and took her face in her hands.

''Of course we will, here for you every step of the way.''

Audrey looked to her mother and then to Nate, who proved that he was in agreement with her mother by giving Audrey a small smile. Audrey took them by the hands and the three of them made their way to the cemetery so Audrey could say goodbye to her best friend.

When they arrived Audrey kneeled in front of Bella's headstone while Sophie and Nate stood a respectful distance behind her. Audrey spoke some words that Sophie and Nate couldn't quite make out before her body began to shake and sobs escaped. Sophie was kneeling beside her daughter in seconds, taking Audrey in her arms. She soothed her daughter by rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

''Just let it all out.''

Soon Nate joined Sophie and Audrey and he put his arms around them. They sat like that for what seem like forever. Then they all got up and drove back to the hotel in silence. When they got back to the room, Hardison was hard at work on his computer in the living room. Eliot and Parker seemed to have been missing. Hardison didn't seem to notice that anyone had arrived until Sophie touched his shoulder.

''Oh hey. I think I found something. The coroner who examined Bella's body, Peter Strader, seems to be a straight up guy. He's a family man, got a squeaky-clean record, the whole deal. Here's where it gets a little hinky, two days ago he was swimming in debt but now there is a half a million dollars just sitting in his account. Eliot is talking to Peter now trying to get some answers and Parker is at David's place trying to see what she can dig up.''

Nate patted the young hacker's shoulder.

"Good work, Hardison."

A few moments later Parker appeared, and like always it seemed like she materialized out of nowhere. They were all used to it by now.

Nate quickly questioned her.

''Parker, did you find anything?''

The thief smiled and pulled a manila file out of her jacket. She handed it over to Nate.

''He had that hidden in his safe. If you could call it a safe, ha.''

Nate sat down next to Sophie and Audrey on the couch and began glancing through the file.

''This is a private investigators report. It seems David hired a PI to look into Peter Strader. He found the same information that Hardison found, that the good doc was in debt. The PI also found that the Peter's son…''

Nate couldn't go on any further. Sophie noticed the change in Nate and took the file from him to read what he just read. Sophie looked at Nate for a moment and then told to the others what the report said.

''Peter's son is sick. That's the reason why he was in so much debt; he was trying to keep up with the medical bills. His son needs surgery. David must have gone to Peter with what he found out and offered him money. The poor doctor must felt he had no other option but to cover for David. He faked the report about a young girls death in order to save his own son's life.''

''Sophie is right.''

They all turned around and Eliot was standing there.

''I just had a talk with Peter Strader. He seemed desperate. He just wanted to get the medical care his son needed. He admitted that David offered to pay for his son's medical bills and for his son's surgery if he filed a report claiming that Bella committed suicide.''

Nate looked at Audrey, who was crying quietly besides her mother. Audrey head was on Sophie's shoulder and she was holding her hand. She wouldn't look at anyone; she just stared into the distance. Sophie tried to soothe her daughter. Nate couldn't stand seeing Audrey in pain but he was glad she was finally dealing with her feelings and letting them out. Nate then looked back at the others.

''Okay. We have to get…''

Nate was cut short when Sophie and Audrey rose. Sophie, who had her arms around her daughter, looked at Nate while Audrey buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

''I am going to get her to bed.''

Nate walked over to them. He kissed Audrey on the top of the head, looked into Sophie eyes for a moment, and then nodded. He watched as they walked to Audrey's room and then the door shut. Nate stood there for a moment staring at the door, then he turned back to face the others.

''What was I saying… Oh yes. We have to convince Peter to testify that David paid him to alter the report. If we can do that then we'll be once step closer to proving that David murdered Bella."

He paused for a moment.

"Perhaps we can discuss this more tomorrow.''

Eliot and Hardison, even Parker, could tell that Nate wasn't himself. The pain that Audrey was in and the direction that this case was going was taking a toll on him. They knew he was torn between trying to find proof to take David James down, and going to be with Sophie and Audrey. So Eliot answered for him.

''Hardison, Parker and I will keep looking into this. Why don't you go be with Sophie and Audrey.''

Nate looked at them for a moment then nodded. He went to Audrey's door and knocked quietly. Sophie gave him permission to enter and when he did, he saw Sophie and Audrey lying on the bed. Audrey was clinging onto her mother crying and Sophie was rubbing her back. Sophie met Nate's eyes and then he went to join them. He sat on the other side of Audrey and he put his arms around them. They stayed like that the entire night. Audrey eventually fell asleep but Nate and Sophie couldn't sleep at all. They just laid there holding Audrey and each other.

A few weeks later they were sitting in the courtroom waiting for David James trial to begin. Peter Strader had agreed to testify against David after Nate said that the team would pay off his son's medical bills and surgery and bring him out of debt. Peter felt terrible over what he had done and offered to do whatever it took to make it right. He was eternally thankful that Nate and the team were helping him and his son. They also made sure that David and his father couldn't get to Peter's family. The fact that Peter agreed to testify to was something the law couldn't ignore so David had been charged and was brought to court. The investigation appeared to have been handled well, and Nate thought they should have no trouble proving that David killed Bella. Audrey's uncle, Laura's brother, was the lead prosecutor in David's trial. He was one of the best layers in New York, and he was doing his best to win the case, but The James family had their own team of the best lawyers that money could buy, and it was becoming difficult to prove that David did actually kill Bella. The trial went on for two weeks and it seemed like all that could be proven was that David had paid to alter the report. Tying him to her death seemed impossible. David was called to the stand to testify, the final witness in his own trial. He swore under oath that he had nothing to do with Bella's death, but that was all he was able to say before his father suddenly rose from the middle of the crowded courtroom and looked straight at his son.

''David James, you look at me.''

David did as he was told. The judge was about to stop this from going any further but decided against to let it play out after seeing the look in the senior Mr. James' face.

''Did you kill that girl?''

''Pop, how could you ask me that? This isn't the time for…''

''Son, I am going to ask you one more time and you better not lie to me boy! Did you kill Isabella?''

The two men stared each other down for a few moments. Everyone in the courtroom sat there in silence, holding their collective breaths, waiting for the answer.

Ever the dutiful son, David hung his head and answered softy.

''Yes I did.''

There were sounds of shock coming from the courtroom but Mr. James ignored them and kept talking to his son speaking over everyone else.

''You did what? I want you to say what you did! Be a man for once in your life. Own your mistake!.''

''I killed Bella… I killed Isabella Abbot."

In that moment, it was as if the father and son had tuned out the rest of the courtroom. They were engaged in a private battle.

''I have never been so ashamed of you son. This where I draw the line; you are on your own. You will face the consequences of your actions.''

David James was about to protest but then handcuffs were slapped on his wrists and he was taken out of the courtroom. Soon after, everyone started filing out of the courtroom until the only people left were the team, Laura and Trisha Abbot. They all sat there in silence until Trisha finally spoke.

''I can't believe this. This can't be true. David is a good man, he would never do something like this.''

Audrey rose to her feet and faced her best friend's mother.

''What? How can you sit there and say that! David James was not a good man. We all know he was far from it. He killed your daughter! He sat right over there and said so himself. What more will it take for you to see the light with this guy? He hurt you and your daughter for years! You should have protected Bella. If you couldn't manage to while she was alive, you should at least protect her memory in death!''

''How dare you say those things to me…''

Trisha rose and began advancing towards Audrey, but both Sophie and Laura stepped between them. Then Trisha addressed Laura.

''Laura, how can you allow your daughter to speak to me that way?''

''She is right Trisha. You should have gotten rid of David sooner. You should have prevented him from harming Bella. You're her mother, you should have protected her.''

Trisha scoffed at Laura.

''You don't understand because you are not really a mother. You couldn't even have a child of your own so you had to raise someone else's.''

Audrey managed to get on the other side of Sophie and she was once again face to face with Trisha.

''She is a mother! Do you hear me? She is my mother. She may have not given birth to me but she loves me and she protects me. That is more than I can say for you.''

Trisha was about to protest further but thought better of it. She gathered her things and stormed out of the courtroom. Audrey embraced Laura and then after they let go they all left the courtroom went to dinner together. Audrey spent the entire next day with Laura before heading back to Portland with her mother and the team. Audrey was glad that Bella finally had justice, and that the man that took her best friend from her would be put away for life. She knew that it would take a long time to get through the loss of her best friend but she also knew how lucky she was to have her mother, Nate and the team to help her through it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I will try to update sooner. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I do not own Leverage.**

It was a couple of months after Bella's death the team was looking forward to celebrating something happy. And that something happy was the wedding of Nate and Sophie. The wedding was to take place at that The Tiara Chateau Hotel Mont Royal in Chantilly, France. The team has stayed in some of the best places in the world but there was just something about this place. It was probably the biggest place they ever stayed at. It was the night of the rehearsal dinner and Audrey found herself lost trying to find the dining room where the dinner was held. Lately Sophie wouldn't let her daughter out of her sight; Sophie was still worried about Audrey. But after much convection Audrey convinced her mother to go on ahead, her guests were waiting and she will be fine. Audrey was almost at the entrance to the dining room when a woman came out of nowhere and startled her. The woman looked at Audrey intently and she couldn't help but to step back a bit. The woman then spoke.

''You look so much like her.''

''What?... Who?...''

Audrey's was then interrupted when she heard someone calling her name. Audrey looked past the woman and saw Nate standing at the entrance waiting for her. Audrey wanted to know what the deal was with the woman in front of her but she knew she had to go with Nate; he was waiting as well as her mother. So Audrey gave one last look at the woman then made her way towards Nate.

''I am sorry Nate, I got a little lost.''

Nate smiled at Audrey and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

''That's okay, you're here now.''

Nate then held out his arm to Audrey which she took and they both walked into the dining room neither one of them realizing the woman that startled Audrey was watching them the entire time. Once Nate and Audrey was out of the woman sight the woman left to take care of a couple of things. Once Audrey entered the dining room with Nate she was once again startled when her mother enveloped her in a hug.

''Mum, I am fine. Sorry I took so long getting here, I got a little lost.''

Sophie has been very worried about her daughter ever since Bella's death and the treat David James made against her, even though the man was behind bars the treat still haunted Sophie. Sophie also knew that her daughter still wasn't herself and she was not over Bella's death. Audrey gave her mother the best smile she could give and Sophie decided that would have to do for now. Audrey said hello to few of the guest then she took her seat next to her mother and then they all began eating. During dinner Audrey kept thinking about the woman who approached her. There was something about her. Audrey's thoughts were interrupted when she finally realized her mother was calling her name. Audrey finally looked at her mother.

''Sorry.''

''Are you okay? ''

''I am fine… It's just… There was this woman who approached me in the hall in front of the dining room… she caught me a little off guard.''

Audrey looked into her mother's eyes and she could automatically see the worry. Audrey regretted what she just said. She wanted this to be wonderful night for her mother.

''Did the woman say anything to you?''

''Yes, she said ''you look just like her.'' It was as if she knew me in a way but I don't ever remember meeting her before… The eyes. They are like ours. The same color.''

Sophie sat there for a moment processing what her daughter just told her. Then she looked into her daughter's eyes.

''I am sure everything is fine. Let's not worry about this now.''

Audrey wanted to ask her mother what she meant but decided to let it rest for now. They finished their dinner. Nate then whispered something into Sophie ear which Sophie responded with a look and then she nodded. Nate then looked at Audrey and smiled.

''Audrey, will you please come with us? There is something we would like to discuss with you.''

Audrey nodded and followed her mother and Nate out of the dining room. They all sat down on the couch outside of the dining room. Audrey looked between her mother and Nate waiting for one of them to tell her what was going on. Finally Nate spoke.

''Audrey… I… your mother and I have been talking… and…''

Audrey couldn't help but to smile, she had never seen Nate this nervous unless he sense that he was about to be in trouble with her mother. Her mother rolled her eyes and nudged him to try again.

''What I am trying to say is. I know you approve of your mother and I and that means a lot to us that you do. We have managed to form our own little family. I want you, your mother and me to be a real family. You defiantly know that your mother loves you. But I don't know if you know that I love you. I love you Audrey. I have never said the words before and I am sorry. You have managed to get a very special place in my heart. You and your mother have managed to put my heart back together. I know you already have a father, well if you can call him a father. And I know you are at that age where you can make your own decisions. What I am trying to say is I would like to adopt you. I would like to legally become your father…if that okay with you of course.''

Audrey looked at her mother for a moment and there was so much love and happiness in them. She knew this was right.

''Wow… I was not expecting this… Of course it is okay! And I love you too.''

''Really?''

''Yes! I would love to become your daughter. But in a way, I already am.''

''That is true. We will make it legal as soon as possible.''

Nate and Audrey embraced each other while Sophie beamed with delight. Then Nate grabbed for Sophie and they all sat there for a moment hugging one another. Then Audrey noticed Parker who was approaching them.

''Hi Parker.''

''Hi! You guys are cute! Everyone is asking were all of you are.''

Nate got up followed by Sophie and Audrey.

''Okay we better get back.''

''I will meet you guys in there. I have to go pee.''

Audrey couldn't help but to smile at Parker's bluntness. While Sophie shook her head.

''Too much information Parker.''

''What, I do.''

Parker then headed towards the ladies room. While Nate and Sophie started to make their way back to their guests but Sophie stopped when she noticed Audrey wasn't coming.

''I am going to the ladies room too. I will meet you in there.''

Nate and Sophie gave their daughter a smile and then headed towards the dining room while Audrey went to catch up with Parker. When Audrey and Parker was heading back towards the dining room the lady that approached Audrey before repaired along with an older man and woman. Before Audrey could say anything the older woman embraced her. Audrey was speechless for a moment but then she got her voice back. Parker quickly made her way into the dining room to get Sophie or Nate.

''Excuse me but who are you? And can you please let me go.''

The woman loosened her hold on Audrey so she could see her face. The woman's eyes were filled with tears.

''You are so beautiful. You look so much like your mother. You…''

The woman stopped talking when she noticed Sophie approaching them followed by Parker. Sophie didn't look at the woman she was focused on her daughter. Sophie pulled her daughter away from the woman and placed her next to Parker then she turned her attention towards the woman.

''What do you want mother?''


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school, work and something bad happened in my family. I will try my best to update sooner. Thanks for reading and for your support. I do not own Leverage.**

Audrey stood there trying to process what was happening in front of her. She had so many questions but she thought it would be best to wait to ask them but Parker however did not feel the same way.

''Sophie, this is your mother? Her eyes! Did you steal Sophie's eyes too? And what about you, did you steal her eyes as well?''

The woman Parker was addressing looked at Parker for a moment as if she had three heads then looked at Sophie and then stood next to the older woman who was facing Sophie.

''So your name is Sophie now? I see you are still up to your ways little sister.''

Sophie gave her sister a look then that set off a yelling battle between the two of them. Parker stood there watching in amazement. The older woman tried to stop her daughters from fighting but more importantly tried to make them stop yelling at one another. The older man just stood to the side not knowing what to do. Audrey was trying to get over the fact that she was witnessing her mother yelling, her mother was not one to ever raise her voice. But she decided to take after her mother in that moment.

''MUM!''

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Audrey. Audrey kept her eyes on her mother. Sophie was trying to decide what to do. She could introduce her daughter to her grandparents and aunt but she didn't want them in her daughter's life but she did have a right to know who they are. Or should she just forget about all that and just take her daughter out of there and far away from them as possible. Before Sophie could act her sister made her way towards her daughter.

''Hello Audrey. My name is Sonya and I am your mother's sister, your aunt. Those are your grandparents, Amira and Charles. It is so wonderful seeing you. We thought… it is a miracle!''

Sonya wanted to hug her niece but thought it would be better to just place her hand on her shoulder. Sophie finally decided to act. She went passed her sister and took her daughter's hand and started leading her away from them. Parker followed, as well as Sophie's parents and sister. Sophie moved fast and kept Audrey close. Parker made sure she kept up. Sophie managed to lose her family and spoke quickly to Parker.

''The wedding is off. We need to leave here as soon as possible. I need you to tell Hardison we need to be on the next flight out of here. Please ask Nate to apologize to the guests.''

Parker just stood there for a second. And was about to say something when Audrey jumped her to it.

''Mum, what is going on? Why do you want to get away from your family? What did they do? And what about Nate, you don't want to marry him anymore?''

''Not right now Audrey. I will explain everything later. Right now we need to move fast. Parker, can you please go do what I asked.''

Parker was about to protest but she noticed something was off with Sophie and she thought it was best she go inform the others of what has just happened, especially Nate. Parker nodded and made her way back to the dining room. Sophie kept her grip on her daughter's hand and moved them quickly back to their room. Once they reached the room and they were inside Sophie finally let go of her daughter's hand and told her to pack all of the things.

''Mum…''

''Now Audrey.''

Audrey did what her mother told her to do. A few minutes later Nate came into the room followed by Parker, Eliot and Hardison. Nate made his way towards Sophie and tried to get her to stop and look at him. Sophie refused to look into Nate in the eyes.

''Sophie please look at me, what is going on?''

''Nate please, I… we need to get out of here right now, as far away from here as possible.''

Nate put his hand under Sophie's chin and finally got her to look him in the eyes. He could see that she was in a lot of pain and he wanted to know why. He was about to ask when there was a knock on the door. Nate kept his eyes on Sophie who now looked panicked. The others all exchange looks then Eliot made his way towards the door, he was about to look through the peep hole but Parker beat him to it.

''Sophie, it is your sister and your parents.''

Sophie didn't know if she should keep trying to avoid her family or to face them. The rest of the team really didn't know what to do; they all had their eyes on Sophie. Sophie decided that it would be best to get this done and over with. Sophie nodded to Eliot to open the door. The three of them walked into the room and then Eliot closed the door behind them. Sophie then faced them.

''What are you all doing here? What do you want?''

Amira looked around the room for a moment and wondered who the three men where. She noticed that the older man of the three seemed to be very protective over her daughter and her granddaughter. He moved in front of Audrey and stood closer to Sophie and not taking his eyes off of any of them. She then noticed a large diamond ring on her daughter's left hand, she must be engaged to the protective man. She wanted to say so many things to her daughter but she didn't know where to begin. So she just started babbling in her native language, Farsi.

Everyone just stood there watching the older woman while she paced back and forth speaking and crying. The only ones who could understand what she was saying was Sophie, her sister and her father. After about twenty minutes the woman finally stood still and then moved to her daughter and took her face in her hands.

''I am so very sorry my baby girl.''

Sophie than began to sob and then Amira took her daughter into her arms. After a few moments Sophie broke away from her mother.

''No. No! You don't just show up after all this time and apologize and expect everything will be okay!''

Amira didn't know what to say. She was hoping she would get her daughter back with what she just said but deep down she knew it would take more than that. She then noticed her granddaughter step out from behind the protective man and approach her mother and take her hand.

''Mum?''

Sophie's teary eyes then looked into her daughter's eyes and she could see the worry, the confusion, the love and the support. She took the support her daughter was giving her and the support she knew the team was giving her and faced her mother, her sister and her father once again.

''I know you don't agree with what I have done in my life, with who I have become and you all kept me at a distance because of it but… but I needed you all more than anything when I thought I lost my baby girl. Nothing hurt me more in this world then when I heard the words that my daughter was dead not even the shame you all made me feel most of my life. Sonya, you are my big sister. We would fight quite often but when someone or something hurt me you made sure that it never happened again. I needed you to do that for me again. Mum, I am your baby girl and I had thought I lost my baby girl. I needed you to hold me until I stopped crying and tell me that things would get better like you did when I was small. And dad, a man of few words and you only speak when it counts. I needed you to tell me that you loved me and that you would be there for me. But none of you did any of that, you were nowhere to be found. You are… you were my family. Family is suppose to be there to love and support one another. Family is suppose to love each other now matter what. You are no longer my family, you lost that chance. I have a new family now. I have a family now with my daughter, with the man that I love and I plan on marring and three of the best friends that I could ever ask for. They love and support me no matter what. They are always there when I need them. They know what and who I am and that doesn't matter to them, they love me anyway.''

As Sophie was talking Nate stood to the other side of Sophie and Eliot, Parker and Hardison moved closer to Sophie, Audrey and Nate. They all stood there for a moment looking at the three in front of them. Then Sophie started to talk again.

''So would you please leave and please don't ever approach me, my daughter or my family ever again.''

Charles was finally about to say something and Sonya was about to protest as well but Amira stopped them.

''We will give her she wants… for now.''

Before Sophie or anyone else could say anything Amira ushered her husband and her oldest daughter out of the room. Sophie looked at the closed door for a moment and then looked at her family and gave them a small smile.

***If I was to cast Sophie's parents and sister here is who I would chose: **

**Shohreh Aghdashloo as Amira (Sophie's mother)**

**Patrick Stewart as Charles (Sophie's father)**

**Marina Sirtis as Sonya (Sophie's sister)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Here is the next chapter, it is short but I hope you like it. I do not own Leverage!**

They all stood in silence for a moment, taking in the events that had just taken place. Then Parker spoke up.

"Is the wedding really off? You're still going to marry Nate, right Sophie?"

"What... oh… yes Parker, I still want to marry Nate. That's right, yes. We are going to get married tomorrow. Let's all focus on the wedding. Which means, Nathan Ford, that you and I shouldn't be in the same room right now. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty four hours before the wedding."

Sophie then looked up and gave a smile that was obviously trying to cover the sadness that she was trying to forget.

"Eliot, Hardison, Parker and Audrey would you mind giving Sophie and I a moment alone?''

Eliot ushered Hardison and Parker out of the room while Audrey gave her a mother a kiss on the cheek. She then followed the others out the door, leaving Sophie and Nate alone. Nate then took Sophie's hand and led her to the couch. It was a few moments before Sophie allowed herself to look into Nate's eyes. ''I know what you are going to say, and I am sorry. I should have come to you after they first approached Audrey and I. I should have told you about them a long time ago. I don't know why I didn't…''

''I do, it's because every person you counted on when times were bad always let you down. They were never there for you. You've gotten used to dealing with things on your own. You are afraid if you allow yourself to lean on me, I won't be there for you. You've leaned on me for the small stuff, but never the big stuff. Most of your life you were unable to lean on someone fully. But I am here to promise you that whenever you need to lean on me, I will be here. I'm not going anywhere.''

Sophie looked into Nate's eyes and she could see in that he meant every word. She could see all the love and support.

''Thank you so much, Nate. Those words mean more to me then you will ever know.''

They embraced each other and stayed in each other's arms for a while until Sophie spoke again.

''I am sorry mister, but you have to leave. We are already way past the twenty-four hour mark and I really don't need any more bad luck on our wedding day.''

''Oh come Soph, you don't really believe all that do you?''

Sophie gave Nate a look, and he knew to take her seriously.

''Okay okay I'm going, but you'll miss me sleeping next to you tonight. You're going to wish you hadn't thrown me out.''

''I am not throwing you out Nate; besides I have the rest of my life to sleep next to you.''

''This is true. Goodnight my Sophie. I love you and I can't wait to become your husband tomorrow.''

''Goodnight Nate, I love you too and I can't wait to become your wife.''

They shared a long kiss until Nate finally stood up and walked with Sophie to the door. Nate gave Sophie one last kiss before leaving. Tonight they would sleep in separate beds but after tomorrow they would never spend a night apart again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took me so long to post but as you can see it is a long chapter that is because it took me a long time to write. I would like to give a big thank you to Lauren for all her help with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all for your comments and for reading my story. I do not own Leverage. **

Sophie waited a few minutes to give Nate enough time to reach his room before she left hers in search of her daughter. The first place she decided to look was in Parker's room. As soon as she knocked on the door it flew open. Parker stood smiling in the door way and Sophie saw her daughter sitting on the couch behind the blonde thief. Audrey looked at her mother with concern, but when her mother smiled she couldn't help to smile back. Sophie held out her hand for her daughter. Audrey stood up and took her mother's hand. Parker had a million and one questions but before she could even open her mouth, Sophie and Audrey were walking out the door.  
''Sophie… um.''  
''Goodnight, Parker. Go get some rest, we all have a busy day tomorrow.''  
The smile that Sophie gave her told her that everything was okay so she nodded and closed her door. Sophie and Audrey walked silently hand in hand down the hall but once they made it back inside their room Audrey finally spoke.  
''Mum, I am so sorry. I am sorry for what your family put you through. What they did was wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't listen and I didn't help you get out of here fast enough. And I'm sorry that I have been worrying you, and that I haven't really let you be there for me. You are always there for me, I know that, and I should let you in. And I want you to know that I will always be here for you too.''  
Sophie smiled at her daughter and then took her into her arms.  
''You have nothing to be sorry for my love. I will get through this, and we will both keep being there for each other. Time will heal all. We should just focus on the good right now.''  
''Okay.''  
''Good. Now we have a busy day tomorrow, we should get some rest. I want you to stay with me, if that's okay.''  
''Of course that's okay. Good thing I already have my pjs on.''  
Sophie smiled at her daughter, then went to go put on her own pyjamas. Sophie and Audrey got into bed, where they wished each other a good night and Sophie kissed her daughter on the forehead. Sleep quickly took over Audrey, but Sophie remained awake for awhile watching her daughter sleep. She thought about all the things her daughter and her had been through. She knew that after tomorrow things would be different, things would be better. Soon she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

''SOPHIE! AUDREY! Wake up!''  
Sophie and Audrey were both startled awake by a very happy and hyper Parker, who was jumping on their bed.  
''Muuuuum, please make her stop.''  
''Parker, please stop jumping. What time is it?''  
Parker stopped jumping and plopped down next to Sophie.  
''About 5 am!''  
''Ugh Parker. It is far too early. Can you please let Audrey and I sleep for a couple of more hours? You can come and wake us up again then.''  
''Ah, okay.''  
When Parker returned two hours later she found Sophie and Audrey both awake and sitting down to begin breakfast courtesy of room service.  
''Parker, there you are. We ordered some cereal for you.''  
Sophie, Audrey and Parker just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Parker went to answer it and she found Tara and Maggie on the other side already dressed for the wedding. They all greeted each other with hugs, then Tara sent Audrey and Parker to get ready while she and Maggie started to get Sophie ready. An hour later Audrey was dressed in the beautiful crimson dress her mother had gotten for her. The dress was knee length, deep crimson, finely belted at the waist, with lace overlay and 3/4 length lace sleeves. For shoes she wore the gold pumps her mother had insisted upon her wearing. Unlike her mother she was not a fan of heels. Sophie carried a pair of emergency heels, while Audrey always carried a pair of emergency flats. She wore her hair down pinning back some of her natural waves in the front. Audrey was walking back to her mother's room when she came face to face with Amira, her grandmother.  
''Hello, Audrey. You look very beautiful.''  
''Thank you… Mum doesn't want to see you and she doesn't want me talking to you… I have to go.''  
''Wait Audrey… Please.''  
Audrey stopped walking and turned around. She had to admit to herself she was curious to hear what her grandmother had to say.  
''I was hoping you would give this to your mother.''  
Amira handed her granddaughter a small box. Audrey didn't know if she should open it or not.  
''What is it?''  
''You can open it. My mother gave it to me on the day I married your grandfather. I wore on my wedding day and I hope your mother wears it on hers. Perhaps one day you will wear it on yours as well.''  
Audrey opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver antique brooch. It was long but dainty, with beautiful detailed filigree, leaves, and tiny flowers all made up of diamonds.  
''It's beautiful. But I'm not sure that she will wear it. What you did wasn't right.''  
Amira studied her granddaughter for a moment. She wondered how much she should tell her.  
''You know you are the most important thing in the world to your mother, right?''  
''Yes, I do.''  
''Well that is how I feel about your mother. Despite what my past actions might say about me, I have always felt that way and I always will. I may not have agreed with the route your mother went, but I really never intended to make her feel shame for it. The day your mother thought she lost you… I wanted more than anything to be there for my baby girl but I couldn't.''  
''What do you mean? Why couldn't you be there?''  
''Now isn't the time. Just please remember that things are not always as they seem. Today is supposed to be a happy day. Please know that I love your mother, and I love you very much.''  
Audrey could tell that her grandmother was sincere. Amira gave her a granddaughter a hug, which Audrey eventually returned, and then she made her way down the hall. Audrey watched her disappear around the corner before making her way back to her mother's room. Audrey knocked on her mother's door and Maggie was the one who opened it.

''Hi Audrey, don't you look pretty! You look just like your mother!''

''Thank you.''

Audrey then spotted her mother who was getting her makeup done by Tara. Her mother didn't have her dress on yet but her hair was done. It was a loose side swept updo. Sophie then made eye contact with her daughter in the mirror.

''Yes you do look really pretty. That dress looks gorgeous on you!''

''Thank you mum! You have good taste. Maggie and Tara, do you mind if I have a moment alone with my mother. We will try not to be too long.''

Maggie and Tara made their way out of the room and Sophie turned around to face her daughter. Sophie noticed a small box in her daughter's hand.

''What's that?''

''It's for you.''

''Oh my sweet girl, you didn't have to get me anything.''

''I didn't. It's not from me.''

Audrey then handed her mother the box. Sophie studied her daughter for a moment and then opened the box. As soon as she saw broach she knew who it came from. When she was a little girl she would often sneak into her parents' room to look at the broach. She thought it was the prettiest thing in the world. One day her mother caught her and thought she was in trouble but her mother just smiled and pinned it to her shirt and that one day when she gets married she will be able to wear it. Sophie smiled at the memory but then all the pain of what has happened after that came. Sophie then became upset that Amira approached Audrey. She didn't want her anywhere near her daughter.

''I don't want this… She shouldn't have given this to you. She shouldn't even be speaking to you!''

''I think you should wear it.''

''What?''

''You are meant to wear it. I think there is more to the story, Mum. Things are not always as they seem.''

''Audrey, what did she say to you?''

''She said that you are the most important to her in the world despite what her past actions might say. That she will always feel that way and she always will. She may not have agreed with the route you went, but she never intended to make you feel shame for it. The day you thought you lost me she wanted more than anything to be there for you but she couldn't. I asked why and she said now wasn't the time. And things are not always as they seem. Today is supposed to be a happy day. And she wanted me to know that she loves you, and I very much. I believe she meant every word.''

Sophie sat there a moment and she could see that her daughter was telling the truth, she did believe what her mother told her. Sophie didn't know if she should too. One thing Sophie did know for sure she would find out one way or another if her mother was lying or not and what her story was.

''Mum, I really think you should wear it. Please. I think if you don't, a little piece of you will regret it.''

Sophie had to admit that her daughter was right. Despite everything that has happened. She always dreamed of wearing that broach on her wedding day.

''Okay.''

Audrey smiled and gave her mother a hug then she went to go get Maggie and Tara so they could all help the bride get ready. Twenty minutes later Sophie had her wedding dress on. Her dress was off-white, floor-length gown with a train. Fitted through the bodice, with a more relaxed fit from the hips down. Elaborate lace overlay covers the bodice and creates an off the shoulder neckline where the lace then continues to form a 3/4 length sleeve. She decided to wear her mother's broach in her hair. She then made her way to room where her wedding was about to take place with her daughter, Parker, Maggie and Tara. They were all talking about something but Sophie couldn't make out what they were talking about because she was too busy thinking about what was about to happen. She was about to become Nate's wife. In a way she always knew that one day that would happen. They finally made it to the room. Maggie and Tara went in to take their seats. Then Hardison and Eliot arrived. They both told Sophie how beautiful she looked. Then the music began and Parker made her way down the aisle, followed by Audrey and Hardison who were serving as maid of honor and best man then the music began for Eliot to escort Sophie down the aisle to Nate. The entire time Sophie was walking down the aisle her and Nate's eyes were glued to each other. She noticed how handsome Nate looked in his dark grey suit, that was classic cut, with a crisp white button-down underneath, a crimson tie with white stripes and matching pocket square, that matched his two girls. When Sophie and Eliot finally reached Nate Sophie let go of Eliot and took Nate's hand. She had the biggest smile on her face. Nate had nothing but love and pride on his face. Everyone then took their seats and Father Paul then began the wedding ceremony.

'' Welcome everyone. I have known Nate for a long time now and I find it funny that it took a thief to make an honest man out of him. But all kidding aside, I can clearly see how happy they both are and I couldn't ask for anything more. And now I turn it over to Nate and Sophie to say their vows.''

Nate looked deep into Sophie eyes before he began saying his vows. In that moment it was only him and her in that room. Then he began to speak the words that was in his heart.

'' My life before you, before us, seems like a million years ago. I can barely remember the person I was before you. What I do remember was how you completely captivated me the moment that we locked eyes across that crowded gallery in Prague. It was your stunning grace and beauty that first caught my eye, but it was your charm and brilliance that truly hooked me. You still take my breath away. Our relationship has never been typical, and it's never been easy. I shoulder most of the blame for that, but when I look back at everything we've endured to get here, I can't help but think that life was preparing us for this. I know now, without a doubt, that I can face anything in this life, as long as I have you by my side. Sophie, it's terrifying to think of the direction my life may have gone if it weren't for you. You are my best friend, my compass, my saving grace, and now you've given me the amazing gift of allowing me to call you my wife. I don't know what I ever did to deserve your love and loyalty, but I swear to you that I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me.''

Sophie took each and every single word Nate just said to her and placed them in her heart. She took a moment to compose herself and wipe the tears that have fallen from her eyes. Then she spoke her vows to the loving man in front of her.

''I have loved you since the day I met you even though I was too stubborn to admit it. I never thought it would be possible to love someone as much as I love you and for someone to love me in that way in return. For so long I was lost and I didn't know who I really was. But you took the time to search and you found the real me and you loved me for all that I am. You showed me what I could be and who I can me. A person that is worth something and someone that is worth loving. I wish one day that I could see myself as you see me but with each day I become closer to achieving that goal with each loving word and every loving look you give me. You say I have done so much for you but you have equally done the same for me. You tore down all my walls and you clamed my heart. And I trust you with it because I know you will not let anything happen to it. You have made the happiness that I could ever possibly be and I will spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. You have given me so much. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you Nathan Ford and to becoming your wife.''

Nate and Sophie continued looking into each other's eyes and barley hearing what Father Paul was saying but then they heard the word kiss and they didn't have to be told twice and once their lips met they kissed each other with all the love they had for one another. When they broke apart they finally faced all the teary happy faces of their family and friends. Nate and Sophie then looked at Audrey who was smiling so big and trying to wipe away her tears and they took her into her their arms. They both whispered that they love her then they released her and then walked arm and arm down the aisle while the crowd cheered and threw rose pedals. Then Eliot grabbed Audrey's arm to follow Nate and Sophie then Hardison and Parker followed behind them. They all made their way to where the reception would take place. All the guests found their way to their seats while the weeding party waited until all the guest were settled and then the DJ announced each member of the wedding party. First Parker entered the dining room escorted by Eliot despite the fact that she would have rather been escorted by her boyfriend Hardison. But Sophie had to explain that since Hardison was the best man and Audrey was the maid of honor so Hardison had to escort Audrey into the room. Parker then became okay with it. Hardison and Audrey were then called after Eliot and Parker reached their seats. Followed by the bride and groom which resulted with everyone standing and clapping. Soon everyone settled into their seats and Nate and Sophie took the dance floor and the song to their first dance began. The song that chose to dance their first dance to was ''You're Still The One'' by Shania Twain. Both Nate and Sophie were having a difficult time on agreeing on a song and they were in the middle of one of their arguments when Audrey walked in and placed a com in her mother's ear and one in Nate's and then she told Hardison to press play and once they heard the song they knew it was the song for them. Every single pair of eyes was focused on the bride and groom the entire time they danced their first dance. It was as if they were dancing on clouds. Once the song was finished the bride and groom stopped gave each other a big kiss and the crowd clapped once more while the happy couple made their way to their seats. The first course was served after everyone was seated. The Hardison stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Once everyone obliged he began his speech.

''I gotta say, I was surprised when Nate asked me to be his best man. I'm not so good at this whole speech thing, but I figured that for him I have to give it a shot.  
When I first met these two it was pretty obvious right from the beginning that they were crazy about each other. And I mean crazy with a capital C. Half the time I thought they might kill each other..."  
Nate clears his throat.  
''Anyway, my point is, these two have taught me a lot over the years. One of the most important lessons was what real love is all about. It's complicated, it's messy, it takes sacrifice, and a whole lot of work. But they also taught me that real love is worth every minute of the work.  
I just want to thank you for making me a part of your big day, but more than that thank you for making me a part of your family. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Aww hell, I love you guys! Congratulations!"  
He raises his glass of champagne,  
"To Nate and Sophie!"

Everyone raised their champagne glasses and toasted the happy couple. Then Sophie and Nate both rose from their seats to give Hardison a hug. After the three of them sat down Audrey rose from her seat to began her speech. Everyone then turned their attention to Audrey.

''I wish I could have been there to see the beginning of when my mother and Nate first fell in love. But I have heard the stories and much like Hardison said I knew as soon as I saw them together that they were in love. Anyone who meets them can tell that they are clearly in love because that is what they are and that is what they will always be. You see the way they love in each other in the things they do for one another, in the way they interact with one another but mainly the way they look at one in other. They have so much love and devotion in their eyes. It is as if they have these private conversations with just their eyes. That shows the deep connection that they both share. I hope one day I am lucky enough to have that deep of a connection with someone I love. You two clearly have something special and I am so honored that I have been able to bear witness to it. I look forward to seeing your love grow. I wish you both the best and I love you both very much! Congratulations!''

Audrey raised her glass and everyone else followed her action to toast the happy couple.

''To my mother and Nate.''

Dinner was then served followed by many of the guest congratulating Nate and Sophie on their marriage. Then the wedding cake ceremony began and Sophie thought of warning Nate not to shove cake in her face but she thought he would know better. The guests all gathered around the bride and groom and the cake which was red velvet and was decorated with white roses. Nate and Sophie were handed the knife and cut the first piece and placed it on a plate. They both took a fork and Nate began to feed Sophie the cake and Sophie was pleased that Nate was careful not to make a mess. Then Sophie fed Nate a piece of cake in the same manner. Pictures were taken and the crowd cheered some more. Then everyone returned to their seats and the cake was served. Then many of the guests started dancing, mingling and laughing. Hardison got an alert on his phone and he smiled to himself then he made his way to Nate and Sophie.

''It's official.''

Both Nate and Sophie beamed at Hardison and then Nate kissed his wife on the cheek. Then made his way to where the DJ was and asked him to stop playing the music for a second. Everyone looked around confused as to what was going on then everyone noticed that Nate was trying to get their attention.

''Yeah, sorry everyone. But I have some very happy news to share with you. If marrying the woman of my dreams wasn't enough, I have been just informed that I am also a father of a beautiful daughter. I am officially the proud father of one Audrey Charlotte Ford! Now if my daughter wouldn't mind joining me in our first dance as father and daughter.''

Nate stood in the middle of the dance floor and held out his hand for Audrey to take. Audrey made her way towards her father and took his hand. Louis Armstrong's ''What a Wonderful World'' started to play. The entire time Audrey and Nate danced Audrey had the biggest smile upon her face. Sophie looked on at the two people she loved the most in the world with happy tears rolling down her face. The three of them were never happier in their lives. Towards the end of the song Audrey and Nate motioned for Sophie to join them, she happily obliged. The three of them swayed to the rest of the song and when the song ended the three of them stood there a moment longer just holding on to one another and then broke apart to give each other a kiss on the cheek. Everyone look on at the beautiful family moment. The night continued on with many wonderful memories that no one would forget. Then it was time for the bride and groom to get out of there and head to their honeymoon. Nate and Sophie said their goodbyes to the guests and thank everyone for being there to celebrate their happy day. In the end it was just Eliot, Parker, Hardison and Audrey. Nate and Sophie faced the four youngest members of their team and a part of them was a little nervous to be leaving them alone for three weeks while they were in Paris. Nate decided to go over the rules once more.

''Okay we all agreed that you would not take on any jobs while we are away. We will all check in with one another once a day but we all know it will probably be more. Try not to get into any trouble and do not steal anything.''

Nate looked at Parker who just tried to avoid eye contact with Nate.

''Parker?''

Parker then looked Nate in the eyes.

''Okay Nate I will try not to steal anything.''

''Okay good. Now please just behave all of you.''

''Hey man, we are children! We will try not to cause too much havoc while you are away.'' Hardison said.

Nate just gave Hardison a look that told him he wasn't too sure if he believed that. Eliot then spoke up.

''Don't worry Nate we will be fine for three weeks without you and Sophie. We will all be one piece when you return, I promise you.''

Nate felt a little more at ease with Eliot's words. Sophie knew that right away that Eliot, Parker and Hardison would be just fine for three weeks without them but she could not help but to worry about leaving Audrey and she started to think that perhaps she and Nate shouldn't leave or they should take Audrey with them. Audrey was planning on spending the three weeks that they were away in New York with Laura. Even though Sophie trusted Laura and knew she would never let anything happened to Audrey she still felt nervous that Audrey's birth father Jack was going to be in the same state as her daughter. Audrey watched her mother and she knew by the look in her eyes she knew what was on her mind. Audrey put her hand on her mother's arm interrupting her thoughts.

''Mum, you need to stop worrying. I will be fine, I promise. We will talk everyday and I am sure more than once. Please go and enjoy your honeymoon with the man you love, my father.''

Sophie looked at her daughter wearily but then she saw in her daughter's eyes that she was fine and she would be fine. Sophie then took her daughter in her arms and whispered in her ears.

''Okay I will go. But if anything happens and if you need me at anytime you call me. I will be there as I can. Promise me you will call?''

''Yes mum, I promise.''

Sophie then let go of her daughter and then grabbed her hand.

''I love Audrey.''

''I love you too mum. Now go your husband is waiting.''

Sophie gave her daughter a kiss on her head and then made her way towards Nate who was waiting for her at the exit of the dining room. Everyone cheered and gave their last wishes to the happy couple. Then Nate and Sophie got into a limo and made their way to the airport to began their first trip as husband and wife.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this story and for the reviews! I do not own Leverage.**

Parker was rushing around Nate and Sophie's apartment while Hardison hung the banner and Eliot was busy cooking in the kitchen. Today was the day Nate and Sophie were returning from their honeymoon. The three of them admitted to themselves that they had missed the older two members of the team. They tended to always miss each other when they were apart. Parker also missed Audrey, and Hardison and Eliot probably felt the same way. Audrey has been with the team almost a year and she managed to earn a place in each of their hearts. It was a quality that she inherited from her mother. Nate and Sophie were due any moment, and Audrey was scheduled to have arrived from New York last night but she had called Hardison to say that she had missed her flight. Of course Hardison had booked her the first flight out the following morning, so she still should have gotten there before Nate and Sophie.  
''Hardison, why isn't Audrey here yet? And shouldn't have one of us pick her up from the airport? Hardison?''  
''Parker does this look straight?''  
''No. Hardison, did you hear a word I said?''  
''How is this not straight woman?"  
Parker huffed.  
"Yes, I did hear you. Yes, Audrey should have been here by now because her plane should have arrived two hours ago but she could have gotten stuck in traffic. Yes, I asked Audrey if she wanted one of to pick her up from the airport but she knew we were planning this party for Nate and Sophie so she said she would take a cab because we would be busy. I am sure she is fine, but if it'll make you feel better we can try calling her after we get this banner straight.''  
Parker wanted to call Audrey now but then Hardison had gotten himself tangled in the string of the banner so she went to help him. Parker helped Hardison to get himself untangled and together they managed to make the banner straight. They were about to go call Audrey when the door opened. Nate and Sophie were about to walk through but Parker ran in front of them and stopped them from entering.  
''WAIT! You are not doing this right! Nate you have to carry Sophie through the threshold.''  
''Parker, let us through. We had a really long flight and I just lugged all our luggage around the airport and up the stairs.''  
''Nate!''  
Nate and Parker had a staring match for a few seconds while Sophie leaned on the door frame, wanting to just get this over with so she could get inside her apartment. Nate then gave a big huff, dropped all the luggage from his arms and scooped up his wife, which resulted in a shriek from Sophie. Nate gave Parker a scowl and pushed passed her to enter his apartment with his wife in his arms. Nate looked at Sophie who was smiling at him and he couldn't help but to smile back. Nate gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek before letting her down.  
''Hardison, help me get the luggage.''  
Hardison gave Sophie a hug then went to do as he was told. Parker rushed over to Sophie and almost tackled her to the floor.  
''I missed you. And I missed Nate too.''  
''We missed you too Parker.''  
Parker finally let go of Sophie and Sophie looked around, noticing the banner.  
''Aww, thank you guys.''  
Parker just beamed at Sophie while Hardison walked by with the luggage, followed by Nate. Sophie realized that she hasn't seen her daughter or Eliot yet.  
''Parker, where are Audrey and Eliot?''  
''Oh, Eliot is in the kitchen cooking and Audrey should have been here by now. We were just about to call her when you and Nate arrived.''  
''What?! I thought she was going to come home last night! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't one of you go get her from the airport? I need to…  
Sophie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. I am sorry for keeping you all in suspense. Thank you for all your comments! I do not own Leverage.**

Sophie rushed to the door and flung it open. The person on the other side brought tears to her eyes.  
''Mum? Why are you crying? Sorry, I forgot my keys. You are back! I have missed you so much!''  
Sophie took her daughter in her arms and held her tight.  
''Mum, are you okay? You're hurting me a little. What's going on?''  
''I'm sorry honey. I've missed you too. Everything is okay; you are okay.''  
Sophie loosened her grip on her daughter but she couldn't let her go just yet.  
''Yes Mum, I am fine. I missed my plane yesterday and today on the way home from the airport the taxi driver got a little lost. Now can we please go inside? Parker looks like she is going to burst if she doesn't have her chance to hug me soon.''  
''Yes, of course. Come in, come in.''  
Sophie let her daughter go and gathered up her daughter's luggage while Parker finally took her chance to hug Audrey. Nate and Hardison made their way back downstairs, while Eliot finally emerged from the kitchen.  
''Hey, when did all you get here? Damit Hardison! You were supposed to let me know when they got home! I couldn't hear anything over the stove.''  
''Hey, sorry man!''  
Eliot glared at Hardison as he gave Nate a pat on the back, then he made his way over to Sophie and Audrey. He gave each of them a big welcome home hug before heading back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.  
Nate made his ways towards his daughter.  
''Welcome home my pretty girl.''  
Audrey gave her a father a big smile then went straight into his arms.  
''Thanks Dad. It's good to be home and to have all of us back together.''  
''Yes, it is.''  
Nate smiled at her daughter then turned towards Hardison.  
''Hardison do you mind bringing Audrey's bags up to her room?''  
Hardison gave a huff but he did what Nate asked and took the bags from Sophie. Parker decided to help him when she saw him struggling to balance all the luggage. When Parker and Hardison returned, Eliot announced that dinner was ready and they all gathered around the table and began eating. During dinner Nate and Sophie told the rest of the team about their honeymoon in Paris, then Audrey told them about her trip to New York. Parker was still wondering the reason why Audrey missed her flight the first time and she wanted an answer.  
''Audrey, why did you miss your flight?''  
Audrey seemed caught off guard by the question and tried to come up with an explanation fast. Then Audrey turned to Parker, consciously avoiding eye contact with her mother.  
''Oh, um, it's silly… The night before my mother and I… Laura and I… no my mother and I went to go see Wicked for the millionth time and we stayed at the Ritz. It is short of a tradition of ours. We would do that whenever I was home from break. We forgot to ask for a wakeup call and we overslept. Really, it was no big deal.''  
Parker looked pleased at Audrey's answer. Even Hardison and Eliot didn't question it. Nate and Sophie however were skeptical. Audrey had gotten better at thinking quick on her feet and lying, she was Sophie's daughter after all, but there was something off about her story. They continued dinner and after everyone was finished they all helped to clean up. Eliot, Parker and Hardison all wanted to stay around longer but they knew Nate and Sophie had to be tired from their long flight and Audrey had to be tired as well. They said their goodbyes and left the new family alone. Audrey headed to her room to unpack, and Nate and Sophie went to their room to do the same. Sophie was about to go to her daughter's room to ask about the real reason why she missed her flight but she was stopped by her husband who grabbed her from behind and started laying soft kisses on her neck.  
''Nate come on. I need to talk to Audrey. There was something not right about her story. You caught that too, right?''  
''I know, I did, but we all had a busy day and you know Audrey, she'll not tell you what you want to know if you push her. She will tell you when she is ready. How about you take a nice relaxing bath while I finish unpacking?''  
Sophie gave Nate a surprised look. Usually he would try to get out of unpacking. She had to practically beg him to help her to pack before the honeymoon. Nate was right about Audrey, perhaps she should give it some time. She also didn't want to give up the once in a lifetime opportunity of Nate doing all the unpacking while she relaxed in a nice hot bath. Sophie gave her husband a kiss on the lips and then nearly spirited to the bathroom. Once Nate was sure that Sophie was in the tub he quietly left their bedroom and headed towards Audrey's. Nate knocked on his daughter's door and went inside once he got her permission.  
''Hi Dad. Did you and mom finish packing already? I am just about finished.''  
''No, not quite. Your mother is taking a bath and she thinks I am finishing with the unpacking but I wanted to talk to you.''  
Nate sat on the bed and tapped the bed for Audrey to follow suit. Audrey sat beside her father and waited for him to speak.  
''You know that your mother and I know there is something you're not telling us. There's more to that story you told Parker about missing your flight?''  
'Yes.''  
''Your mother is worried of course and I have to admit I am too. Audrey, you know your mother is there for you when you are ready and I hope you know I am here for you as well.''  
''Yes, I know and thank you.''  
''You're welcome. Well, I better go back before your mother comes looking for me. We all better get some sleep. Goodnight my daughter.''  
Nate got up and kissed the top of his daughter's head and started to head towards the door.  
''Dad, wait. Perhaps I should tell you what is going on. I am scared to tell Mum. I'm not ready to have her find out, but you can probably help me.''  
Nate took his back his seat besides his daughter and waited for her to continue.  
''What I am about to tell you will definitely have you worried. I am worried and I can just imagine how Mum would be if she found out. I know she is already so protective of me and she treats me like glass.''  
''Okay. You can tell me what is going on and then we will decide what to do about your mother.''  
''Okay. Well first thing is my father; Jack is very upset at the fact that you are now legally my father. When I was in New York I felt like I was always looking over my shoulder waiting for him to make a move but he didn't, not until the last day. He found my Mom and I at the Ritz, and he said he is going to protest the adoption. He told me he wasn't going to allow me to go back to Portland. He said that he is my father, and Laura is my mother, and I belong with them. He said he wasn't going to allow me to spend any more time with you or Mum, and that Mum is a terrible person who doesn't deserve to be a mother. At first I thought he was just mad at Mum for lying to him but… it is as if he has pure hatred for her. It really scares me. I think he has something on Mum, or at least he thinks he does. I have been thinking about it and I figure that my grandmother knows what that is. I don't know if Mum told you or not, but my grandmother approached me before the wedding.''  
''Yes, she told me and she told me what she said to you.''  
''So do you think she could know what it is?''  
''Yes, perhaps. We will find out what that is… How were you able to get out of New York?''  
''Oh yes. So, my father had someone watching my Mom and I. We knew he would be watching the flights out of New York. One of my Mom's society friends has a husband who has his own plane. She asked her if her husband would fly me to Portland and he agreed. Getting me to the airport was a little difficult, but we managed to get there and get me out of the city. I am sure my father is angrier than ever and I am scared to think what he is about to do.''  
'' Your mother and I won't let anything happen to you. Jack won't be able to touch you. Try not to worry so much and we will figure this all out.''  
''Okay, I will try.''  
''That's my girl. Now I have to get back to your mother and you should try to get some sleep.''  
''Okay. Goodnight, Dad''  
''Goodnight.''  
Nate kissed his daughter on top of her head once more and gave a reassuring smile to his daughter and then he left his daughter's room. Nate was about to turn the doorknob to his bedroom when his phone chimed letting him know he received an email. He stopped to look to see who it was from. It was from Jack.  
''Dear Mr. Ford,  
You may have my daughter for the time being, but this is not over. I will not allow you or that sorry excuse for a woman to raise my little girl. I will get Audrey back, make no mistake of that. My daughter will always be in danger in the presence of you and her so-called mother. Especially around her. Perhaps if you really knew the woman that you married you would agree with me. She had me fooled at one time and now she has you fooled. I suggest you find out what kind of woman your wife really is, and try to keep Audrey as far away from her as possible. That's what I tried to do but I failed. I am not going to give up trying to protect Audrey from her. Audrey belongs with her mother and I where she is safe. In time that is where she will be.  
-Jack Walker''  
Nate tried to process all that he just read. Jack definitely thought he had something on Sophie, but Nate had no doubt that he knew the woman he married. Nothing will ever change his love for Sophie. Jack is a man who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He was going to fight for Audrey and Nate is going to fight right back. Audrey was his daughter now, and he wasn't about to lose her. Nate put his phone back in his pocket and entered his bedroom. He found Sophie in her bathrobe and doing what he had said he would do, finishing with the unpacking.  
''There you are, husband. You said you were going to unpack. I should have known better.''  
Nate smiled and spun his wife around so he could see her pretty face and he wrapped his arms around her.  
''I am so sorry my beautiful wife. I am a terrible husband. I just went to go get a snack and I ended up catching up on some things. I'll try to do better next time.''  
''Oh, you are not a bad husband. All is forgiven.''  
Nate kissed Sophie and then they broke apart. Sophie studied her husband for a moment.  
''Is everything alright?''  
''Yes everything is fine. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I now a proud father to the most wonderful daughter in the world.''  
''Yes that is true. How about we leave the rest of the packing until tomorrow? I am going to go say goodnight to our daughter and then you and I can get some ''sleep''. And don't worry, I won't push Audrey to tell me anything.''  
Sophie gave Nate one last kiss and made her way towards her daughter's room. Nate watched her leave and promised himself that he would not let Jack do anything to his wife or his daughter. He would fight Jack with everything that he had. He finally had the family he always wanted; no one and nothing were going to ruin that.


	26. Chapter 26

Nate woke up early to meet with a client to let Sophie and Audrey sleep in. Now he was standing in front of his team about to tell them about their next job. Nate couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to this one. He was hoping that this job would be a distraction for his wife and daughter and the rest of the team was getting restless. Even though this was a job they normally wouldn't take Nate though it would be the perfect time to take this job on.

"This morning I met with Lauren Roberts and last year her and daughter entered the Portland's mother and daughter beauty pageant. The pageant is put on each year to help raise money for local charities. The winners choose which charity gets $25,000. Lauren and her daughter won the pageant last year and she discovered instead on the $25,000 going to the local homeless shelter it has been going somewhere else. Every year the money seems to be going to somewhere else instead of the charity the winner chooses. We need to figure where that money has been going. So that means…''

''Audrey and I are going to enter the pageant?!''

Nate had to smile at his wife's excitement.

''Yes, Sophie. Hardison will enter you and Audrey into the pageant.''

Sophie was practically jumping up and down in her seat and trying to get Audrey as excited as she was but Audrey really wasn't nearly as excited as her mother. Eliot rolled his eyes while Hardison laughed and Parker looked on with amusement.

''For the rest of us. Eliot you be a judge. Parker will be working back stage and helping the ladies get ready. Hardison you will be in charge of the lights and sound. And I am going to be the host.''

Hardison and Parker seemed like they were okay with their jobs but Eliot didn't look too pleased but Nate knew he would get over it.

''Okay, let's go steal a beauty pageant.''

Sophie didn't have to be told twice she grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her out the door. They had some shopping to do. For the rest of the team Nate signaled them to remain there for a moment. Once he was sure his wife and daughter were gone he turned back to the rest of the team. Nate told them the real reason why Audrey missed her plane and about Jack's email.

''Jack is not going to give up on trying to get Audrey back or trying to make Sophie pay. So I am asking all of you to help me protect my wife and daughter and make sure no harm comes to either one of them.''

''I think I speak for Parker, Hardison and I when I say that we are a family, all of us and we make sure no harm comes to any of us.''

Parker and Hardison nodded in agreement.

''Thank you. And there is one another thing. Sophie doesn't know yet about what Jack did to Audrey in New York or about the email so I ask all of you not to say anything to her about it.''

Nate could tell that none of them was comfortable with keeping something from Sophie especially when it has to do with Audrey. They all knew how protective she was over her daughter. They also knew how good Sophie was telling whether or not they were keeping something from her and she would stop at nothing to get it out of them. But they all reluctantly agreed. They knew sooner or later Sophie would find out and it won't be pretty.

….

Five hours later Sophie and Audrey returned home with a bunch of shopping bags. Sophie looked completely satisfied while Audrey looked exhausted. Audrey dropped her bags and then slumped down on the coach next to Nate and put her head on her father's shoulder. Nate couldn't help but to smile and neither could Sophie. Sophie dropped her bags as well and sat on the other side of her daughter.

''I see you ladies were busy.''

''You have no idea Nate! Wait until you see all the gorgeous clothes and shoes Audrey and I got!''

''What, I can't see them now?''

'No no no, it will be a surprise. Where is everyone else?''

''They all went home for the night.''

Sophie looked at her husband with sock. It normally took them literally having to kick them out.

''They will be back early in the morning though and we will begin the job. Hardison register you and Audrey for the pageant and the two of you have to be at The Governors Hotel by 8am.''

''Well Mum and Dad, I better get some sleep then. I am really tired and I bet tomorrow will be a long day.''

Audrey got up and started to gather her shopping bags when her mother stopped her.

''Wait, aren't you hungry? We have both haven't had anything to eat since this morning.''

''No, I am not hungry. I am just tired.''

''Are you sure?''

Audrey smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek and then her father. Then she started walking up the stairs.

''Yes Mum. Goodnight, sleep well and I love you both!''

''Goodnight and we love you too.''

The next morning Sophie and Audrey were sitting in the ball room of The Governors Hotel. They had overslept and it was a rush to get them there on time. Sophie and Audrey were both trying to pay attention what Lana Winters, the pageant organizer and what the others were saying over the coms. There was something about Lana Sophie did not like. Lana seemed sweet and charming to everyone and people seemed to like her but Sophie could see right through her. Lana said something Sophie and Audrey both didn't catch but when they saw everyone getting up and heading to the stage they followed suit. They were shown were they would stand, where they would walk, where they would enter the stage and were to exit. Sophie and Audrey were in rehearsal to about ten o'clock at night. When they both got home they went straight to bed. The rest of the team didn't have much luck as to finding out where the money has been going. Nate had a feeling they wouldn't find much until the pageant took place. The next day Sophie and Audrey headed to her theater to practice for the pageant before they had to go back to the hotel for more rehearsal. Sophie would not allow any of the team to watch Audrey and her practice and she wouldn't tell them what their talent would be. She wanted everything to be a surprise for the team. Even though Sophie and Audrey were not able to help much with the job, Nate was okay with it. The pageant was keeping both ladies occupied and they both seemed happier. The day before the pageant Audrey was at rehearsal with the other daughters. It was clear Audrey was beat and it didn't help the fact that she wasn't eating that much. So during rehearsal Audrey wasn't on the top of her game and she tended to make mistakes which were getting on Lana's nerves. Lana decided to address Audrey and she took her to the side where she thought no one could hear what she was about to say.

''I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. Heck I don't even know why you are here! I mean look at you. You are clearly not beauty pageant material. You are overweight and you cannot walk in heels to save your life. If I could I would remove you from the pageant all together but I am sadly stuck with you. If it wasn't the fact that you have the same eyes as your mother I would never believe someone like you could be her daughter. I don't know where you come from. You are a disgrace and if you were my daughter I would be ashamed.''

Lana walked away and went back to the others while Audrey just stood there with tears running down her cheeks. Parker was around and she was about to go after Lana for what she said to Audrey but Audrey gave her a look not to. The others didn't hear what Lana said to Audrey because she had taken her com out during rehearsal but she could have imagined what her mother's reaction would have been. Audrey was about to tell Parker not to tell her mother when she noticed she was out of sight. Audrey prayed that she wasn't going to go tell Sophie. Audrey wiped away her tears and composed herself then went back out to try to get through the rest of the rehearsal. Parker reappeared and she spent the entire time watching Lana very closely. Sophie never came so Audrey assumed Parker didn't tell her what happened. A couple of hours later rehearsal was finally over and Audrey wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. When Audrey got home it was clear her mother did in fact know what Lana had said to her.

"Oh Audrey… Are you okay? I can't believe that horrible woman said those things to you! Don't listen to what she said to you. She doesn't know what she is talking about. I wanted to let that woman know who she was dealing with but your father didn't think now was the time but don't you worry she will get what is coming to her. You are beautiful and I am extremely proud to call you my daughter.''

"Thank you Mum. I am tired, I am going to go to sleep."

Before Sophie could respond Audrey made her way up the stairs to her room. Sophie was going to call out to her daughter but then she had an idea.

Audrey entered her room and then she quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She just finished up brushing her hair and she was pulling it back when there was a knock on the door. She gave permission to whoever was on the other side of the door that they may enter. Sophie came through the door, smiled at her a daughter and without a word she went to Audrey's iPod which was connected to the speakers and she searched for the song she was looking for. Once she found it she pressed play and grabbed Audrey's hair brush. Audrey recognized the song right away, it was her favorite song. Sophie of course knew that. The song was ''Chiquititia'' by Abba. Sophie was mouthing the words to the song into the brush like she was dramatically singing the song to Audrey.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong__  
You're enchained by your own sorrow__  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow__  
How I hate to see you like this__  
There is no way you can deny it__  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Sophie danced around and sang the words to the song and eventually Audrey joined her mother and by the end of the song Audrey had the biggest smile on her face that Sophie hasn't seen in a long time and she was pleased to see it. Sophie was staring at her daughter which made Audrey a little nervous.

''What?''

''Nothing… You have a beautiful smile and I love seeing it.''

''Mummmm.''

''Come on.''

Sophie grabbed her daughter's hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen where Nate was preparing three sundaes for each of them. Sophie and Audrey sat down at the table then Nate carried the bowls over to the table and handed one to Sophie and Audrey. And then he went back to get his bowl to join his girls at the table. Audrey could help but to smile at what was inside her bowl. It was her favorite, watermelon sorbet with rainbow sprinkles. When Audrey was younger she thought that sprinkles made everything better. Audrey was about to take a bite but instead she put down her spoon and kept her head down. Sophie was watching her daughter and she knew by the look on her daughter's face what she was thinking.

''Audrey…''

Sophie waited until her daughter met her eyes until she continued speaking. Once Audrey's eyes found her own she gave her a smile and thought for a moment as to how she was going to approach this and then she continued to speak.

''Audrey… I have noticed that you have been eating less and less. It is has been going on for awhile now. At first I thought it was because you were upset over losing Bella but… I think it's something else. I should have tried to talk to you about this sooner… I just didn't want to push and have you hide behind your walls even more. I realized that was a big mistake and I am really sorry. I am worried about you Audrey and I want to help you.''

Sophie hoped that Audrey would say something but instead Audrey stopped looking at her mother and kept her head down. Sophie continued to speak.

"Lana's words were probably some confirmation for you but I want you to know, that none of what she said was not true. You are not overweight, far from it. You are a beautiful and smart young woman. That is what I believe to be true but it only matters if you believe it as well. You need to see what everyone else's sees, how truly amazing you are. I want to help you Audrey but you need to tell me how. Please. I love you and no matter what I am here for you.''

They sat there in silence for awhile until Audrey finally looked up and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Audrey took a deep breath and decided to open up to her mother and her father who has been sitting there silently.

"All my life I have felt as though I wasn't good enough. Daddy clearly didn't want anything to do with me. Everything I did was never up to his standards. He would make me feel as though I wasn't smart enough so I worked hard and became the top of my class but that still wasn't enough. I noticed that every time he would look at me it was as if he was disgusted with way I looked so I tried to change that but I didn't have much success with that. And Mom… I know she loves me and she would intentionally hurt me. But she would always tell me to do whatever my father asked and to listen to him so that way I wouldn't make him more upset. I know she was doing that to perhaps make my relationship with my father better and for him to back off of me a bit. She was trying to protect me. But it still hurt. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough. So I did everything my mother and father asked. I did well in school, I always looked presentable, and I smiled and pretended that everything was fine. I thought by doing all that in hopes that one day things really would be fine but that day never came. I always felt this pressure where I had to be someone everyone else wanted to be. And now with you, everyone seems to compare me with you. They say how much I look like you and how I will do something and it would remind them of you. I just want to be who I want to be and do what I want to do. But I don't know how. I am afraid once I learn how to do all that those who love me will no longer love me.''

After Audrey finished speaking she sat there with tears running down her cheeks and she searched her mother's eyes for some kind of hope. Sophie sat there with her own tears falling and trying to search for some comforting words for her daughter. It was killing Sophie how much pain her daughter was in. Nate sat there with unshed tears of his own waiting for his wife to speak. If anyone could make things better for Audrey, it was her mother. Nate put his hand on his wife knee in hopes that gives her the support she needed to speak. Sophie looked down at her husband's hand and gave a small smile. Then she looked into her daughter's eyes.

" I have spent most of my life pretending to be someone else. Even before I became a grifter. I know what it is like to be someone that you think everyone else wants you to be. But in time I learned that is more important to be who I want to be and to do what I want to do. As long as I wasn't hurting anyone there was nothing wrong in doing what I wanted. I took time to listen to myself and not to what others said. I focused on the positive and did things that made me happy. And I surrounded myself with people who supported me in that. Like your father, the team and you. In a way I guess you could say I was meant to be a grifter because it was an escape for me and it is stopped me from becoming who I truly am because I wasn't ready to be that person. I was lost. But I found myself and I continue to do so each day. And the reasons for that are I have all the people I love around me each day and I am doing what I love. I am not talking about being a grifter and running the theater, I do enjoy that yes but that is not what is most important. Being your mother is the most important and insuring your happiness and safety. That is my best job and being the wife of this man here isn't that bad either.''

That remark earned Sophie a small smile from her daughter and a smirk from Nate.

"Audrey, in time you find yourself and find what you love to do. I promise you that. The reason why I am able to promise you this is because I know I will be here and support you in any way I can. You also have your father and the team. And we all love you very much. You have to be willing to deal with the changes, the good and the bad. Get through them and lean on those who love you. But you can't give up. You have to eat and take care of yourself. I know it's hard and it will take time. It is all about time and patience's. I am here and I am not going anywhere and I don't want you to go anywhere either. So if you like we can do this together? And you have your father and the others to help you as well.''

"Okay.''

"Okay… Good. Now I know you really want to take of bit of that delicious sorbet there…''

Audrey couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face and she picked up her spoon and took a bite. Sophie smiled in triumph and took a bite out of her own. After they were done eating their sorbets and the bowl and spoons were washed Sophie ushered her daughter to the living room with Nate following. Audrey sat on the couch trying to figure out what her mother was up to who was placing a DVD in the player which Audrey couldn't see what it was. Sophie than closed the player and sat beside her daughter and was about to press play when she noticed that Nate remand standing. Sophie gave him a questioning look.

"I was thinking perhaps I would give you ladies some alone time and there are a few things I have to work on.''

Sophie and Audrey both gave Nate a smile and he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and left the ladies to their time together. Then Sophie pressed play and watched for her daughter's reaction. As soon as the theme music to "I Love Lucy'' started to play Audrey's face lit with excitement. No matter how sad or mad Audrey was Lucy Ricardo and the rest of the gang always made her laugh and her mother knew this. Audrey looked at her mother who had been staring at her and gave her mother a smile which Sophie returned. Audrey's eyes became glossy with tears. The tears weren't because she was sad it was because she touched at how much her mother loved her. Audrey sat back and put her head on her mother's shoulder and they watched the entire first disk then Sophie shut off the TV and they both got up and made their way to Audrey's room. Once they were in the room Audrey sat on her bed and Sophie grabbed Audrey's brush and sat behind her and started brushing her daughter's hair.

"Mum. Will you braid my hair?''

"Of course I will my darling."

After Sophie was done braiding Audrey's hair, Audrey laid down and Sophie sat on the side of the bed facing her daughter.

"I realize that watermelon sorbet and "I Love Lucy" won't magically make things better. But I believe by doing things that you love and start opening up and talk about what you are feeling will help to make things better. And you must eat. Okay?''

"Okay."

''Promise?''

"I promise.''

"Okay good. Now close those pretty eyes of yours. I will stay with you until you fall asleep.''

Audrey did what she was told and Sophie began to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. By the time Sophie was finished singing her daughter was fast asleep. Sophie moved the blankets up to Audrey's chin that kissed her forehead. When she excited her daughter's room she was greeted by her husband who had a big smile on his face.

"What?''

"You never cease to amaze me. You have a beautiful voice.''

Sophie rolled her eyes then grabbed Nate hand and guided him towards their bedroom so they wouldn't wake their daughter. Once they were in their room Sophie continued their decision.

"Nate there is no need to lie anymore about how talented I am. You got me, we are married.''

Nate walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"No. I am not lying. You do have a beautiful voice and I am not just saying that. Anything you do that comes from your heart is amazing.''

Sophie turned around and gave her husband a kiss.

"Okay I guess I believe you. You are still quite the charmer though. And of course you are getting lucky tonight."

…..

In the next week the team hardly saw Sophie or Audrey who spent a lot of time at Sophie's theater practicing for the pageant. Then the weekend came and it was time for the pageant. Nate believed he knew who was taking the prize money he just had to come up with a plan that proved it without ruining the pageant in the process. Nate was also the host and he had forgotten to memorize the names of the contestants. He informed Hardison that he had to break into all the contestants' files and inform him who is who. The pageant was about to begin and Nate would soon take the stage when all the ladies came out and started lining up. Then he spotted his two favorite girls. They both look absolutely beautiful. They both had a cobalt blue dress on but they weren't the same style dress. Sophie chose a simple gown with a deep v neckline and a hem that brushed just above her knees. The grifter knew that it was a delicate balance between getting the judges to take notice, while still remaining classy enough as to not offend them. Her daughter embodied that combination of qualities just as effortlessly. Audrey's dress had a classic high- scoop neckline with wide straps, but the bow-belted waist and lightly ruffled hem at the knee added a feminine edge. Nate wanted to go up to them but they decided that they would be no indication of them knowing one another. So he moved to the side so no one could hear him and told his ladies how beautiful they both looked and that earned him a beaming smile from both of them. Nate then entered the stage and gave his opening lines and then started to introduce the contestants. When Audrey finally entered the stage with her mother she gave the patented runway-model turn, the judges saw what Sophie called the "pièce de résistance", a slightly sheer back panel that she knew would make her daughter stand out in any crowd. After each contestant was introduced the talent competition began. Many mother and daughters decided on singing, dancing, and even playing musical instruments, most of them badly. Then it was Sophie and Audrey's turn. Nate and the rest of the team really had no idea what they chose as their talent. Nate thought anything his ladies did was amazing so he had no doubt whatever it was it would win over all the judges.

Sophie and Audrey took the stage each took the stage with a viola under their arms and a bow in the other hand. But instead of the instruments being the traditional wooden color, Sophie's viola was silver and Audrey's was a light pink. Much like the color of the violas, the instrument itself wasn't your traditional viola. That was proven when both ladies plugged in the violas to an amp, they were electric. Both ladies got into their positions then brought their instruments to their shoulders at the same time as well as placing their bows over the strings and after a nod from Sophie they began to play. They chose to perform the piece Sinfonia by Mozart. But once again they chose not to do things traditionally and they put their own spin on it. They both played into perfect rhythm being perfectly in sync not missing a beat or a note. Nate just stood there in amazement watching the mother and daughter performance. He wasn't the only one memorized the team and the audience were as well. It was by far the best performance so far. Once Sophie and Audrey were finished they lowered their bows and placed their violas under their arms soon the audience went wild in applause and both of them took a bow and stood there awhile smiling at the crowd and then they exited the stage. The rest of contestants performed their talents but none of them came close to giving a better performance than Sophie and Audrey. Without a doubt they won that category.

The next category was casual wear. That was when all the daughters had to perform a dance number together then the mothers had to do the same. After that was formal wear. Once again mother and daughter sported dresses in the same color. Sophie and Audrey took the stage in stunning floor-length gowns, both in deep emerald green. Sophie's dress was fitted at the bodice but it led into a flowing skirt. The sweetheart neckline was topped with a single strap on the right side that hung casually off her toned shoulder. Beside her, Audrey looked equally as elegant as her mother. Her dress was similar to her mother's but instead of one strap, Audrey's had two. She wore them high on her shoulders and they framed her neck and face beautifully. Then it was time for the question and answer category. First Sophie took the stage to answer her question. She stood next to Nate who gave her a wink then handed her a microphone.

"Okay, the question is. What is love to you?''

"Wow… Okay… Let me see… Love. Love is allowing someone to see the real you, to be given the chance to know the real you. Love is loving you even though you know the truth. Love is knowing that someone thinks that everything you do is amazing. Love is trusting someone to make things better for you. Love is loving someone with all that they have. If one is just willing to put down the walls and allow themselves the love that they deserve. Love is protection, love is safe. Love is happiness.''

Once Sophie was finished giving her answer she handed the microphone back to her husband who had nothing but love in his eyes for her. The crowd gave their applause and then she exited the stage. Audrey then took the stage to stand by her father who then handed her a microphone.

"The question is, what is love to you?''

"Well that is the question isn't it? As I get older I find love harder to understand. It has become a mystery to me. I really am not sure yet what it is to me but I do have an idea what I think it is. I think love is loving someone for who they are. Not for what you want them to be. Letting someone do what they want to do. Loving someone unconditionally. Love is time. Love is listening and being there for someone. Love is not giving up on someone no matter what. Love can amazing once you allow yourself to feel it. But I am finally starting to learn all that.''

It took everything Nate had not to hug his daughter in that moment instead he just touched his daughter's hand lightly when she handed him back her microphone. The crowd applauded and then Audrey exited the stage into her mother's waiting opening arms. Sophie held her daughter until all the other contestants answered their question then it was time for the judges to decide who the winners are.

All the contestants entered the stage and Nate announced the second runner ups. Then he asked that Sophie and Audrey along with another mother and daughter in the middle of the stage. One will be the first runner ups and the other will be the winners. Nate was handed the envelope and then…


End file.
